Candy Coated Dreams
by LPsDarkAngel
Summary: AU: Abbie is a very trouble girl, but all that changes when she meets the Cullen's. Normal Pairings *Rosalie is being replaced by Alex though*, Bella is still human, Cullen's are Vampires. Set sometime during Eclipse.
1. The Move

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Twilight or any characters...dang**

**Ok this is sort of new for me...this is my friends story and me trying to make a summary well that is just laughable. Basically story revolves around 17 yr old Abbie and of course our favorites the Cullen's.**

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I got a Beta to check my story! She's "wearefanpires"! I'm gonna have her add some lyrics to each chapter! So, withough further adu, here's the first chapter…**

_**Life's like a road that you travel on**_

_**When there's one day here and the next day gone**_

_**Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand**_

_**Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**_

_**There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door**_

_**Where blues won't haunt you anymore**_

_**Where brave are free and lovers soar**_

_**Come ride with me to the distant shore**_

_**We won't hesitate**_

_**To break down the garden gate**_

_**There's not much time left today**_

"_**Life Is A Highway"**_

_**-Rascal Flatts**_

**Abbie Pov**

My name's Abagail Harter- Abbie for short. The last couple days had been a living hell for me. I was working myself sore, but we had to be out of there by April 6th and it was currently the 5th.

This was supposed to be the final load. I took the last few boxes that I had in my hands and stuffed into the car. I walked back into the -soon to be vacant- house, and went from room to room, making sure we had everything. I felt tears build up and I tried to shake them off. I had so many memories in this house and it was torture to have to leave it on a whim like this.

None of this would have happened, had my father not done what he did. My father- Rick as I call him- had decided that we were no longer what he wanted. He was having an affair with a lady at work. He told us that he was no longer happy here and then he packed his things and left. That had hurt me so deeply because as far as I knew, things were fine between my parents. Obviously, my mother felt the same way because the expression on her face was a look of shock and distress.

I never got over how badly he had hurt us. To make matters worse, he refused to pay child's support because he said I was not his. My mother was furious. She was now working as a waitress in the local diner. That was until we got the papers in the mail a couple days later. The company that owned our house informed us that because we had missed two payments and that the bank was taking back the house.

This brings us to the present. I walked out of the house and new tears fell. I gazed over at my mother, who looked just as shaken as I must have. I still felt very hurt by what my father did, even though it had occurred three months before.

He and his new girlfriend were living together and it didn't even bother him that we had lost our house. I went and hugged my mother and walked over to the passenger side of the car. I got in without any hesitation, but emotionally there was a whole lot. We had lived in this house for over six years and now we were being forced to leave it. It wasn't fair, but I wanted a new start. My mom got into the car and we slowly drove off. I didn't blame her for wanting to put as many miles as possible in between us and her first love. The man she thought she'd grow old with, the man that was my father. I watched her pat her eyes with a tissue as we drove.

My mother, -Kristen as the world knows her- was a rather beautiful woman. Her long, light brown hair was shoulder length and was currently in a single braid. Her bright blue eyes were watery and full of hurt and pain. When she was happy, they reminded me of the ocean. She had an exceptionally cute frame and was also very petite.

"Honey, I hope you like the town we're going to. It's very small, but it's affordable, so I will be able to pay for it. Nothing like this will ever happen to us again okay, baby?" She looked over at me for reassurance and I smiled halfheartedly. I didn't want her to feel any worse then she already did.

"So what's this place like, mom?" Her face lit up with a beaming smile. She was trying to be happy about moving and I tried to encourage her as much as I could.

"Well it's a very small town. You know, one of those places where everybody knows everything about everybody." I tried to hide my horror as she went on. "There aren't a lot of people, so you won't feel crowded. It also rains a lot." That got to me and I smiled. I loved the rain and it made me actually slightly excited to move.

"Where is it located, again?" She reached over and grabbed my hand.

"It's in Washington and the town is called Forks." I silenced a laugh that threatened to come out of my throat. _What kind of people name a town after an eating utensil?_ I smiled at her, despite the laughing in my head at the choice of the town name. This was going to be a long ride from our former Tennessee home. It was obvious to me now that she wanted to be as far away from Rick as possible.

I fell asleep for most of the ride, but I woke up when we were close to our destination. I looked over at my mom and she was still smiling. She ran her hands through my hair, smiled, and asked if I was hungry. We ended up stopping at the first place she saw, which just happened to be Arby's.

I began to think that things were going to be okay. Little did I know how crazy my future was going to become.


	2. First Day

As we entered the small town in Washington I peered curiously out of my window. The rain pelted at my window and the wind shield. I couldn't be happier about the weather. I smiled as a flash of lightning came into view. We pasted a sign that read, 'Welcome to Forks' maybe it wouldn't be so bad. My mom drove about an estimated ten more minutes then she stopped and turned off the car. She turned to me and smiled.

"This is home Abbie," I got out and I looked around. The house wasn't bad from the outside it looked like a two story. The paint job was kind of old and the porch was amazing. It was one of those typical porches that you see in the south; it was long old wood furnished with a swing on the left side of it. I was so in a daze looking at out new house that I didn't even notice that my mother was already on the porch and looking at me smiling.

"Abbie darling come in out of the rain." I smiled and slowly walked up onto the porch I sat down in the swing and sat there watching the rain while my thoughts took over. I was scared about starting school even though it was my senior year. I should be ecstatic but I'm not. I have always had trouble fitting in. I didn't know why it just always happened that way. I ran my hand through my dark auburn hair. I was stressing myself out and I wasn't intending to. I got up off my swing and slowly walked into the house.

The inside of the house wasn't that bad considering the outside. Mom had sent over most of our furniture so the house wasn't completely bare. The front door was in the living room. Our couch was simply set in the middle of the dark oak looking hardwood floors. We still had to paint and arrange the furniture. The wall colors were a peach looking color, hopefully we paint in here yuck. I got a layout in my head on what the living room should look like and then I followed the hardwood flooring into the next room, it was the kitchen and it looked like mom had already set up. The tile flooring shined up at me. Mom had gone with a black and white kitchen look. The titles on the floor had a checkered flag design and the counters were all white and the cabinets were black. Our table was black with white chairs. I laughed to myself. Mom had really out done herself. I got one last look around the small kitchen then I walked out of the room. Mom stopped me before I could go any farther. Her smile was so warm and I was glad she was happy for once rather than feeling pain and sorrow.

"I want you so see your room baby." She grabbed my hand and led me up the stairs. I was nervous but it all went away when I seen my bed. It looked so inviting just sitting there. I hugged my mom then told her I was going to sleep. I crawled under my covers and hoped for a peaceful night.

I tossed and turned the entire night. I figured it was sleeping in a new house. I was wide awake when my alarm went off. I stared into the silence for a few moments then I got up and walked to the box at the foot of my bed. I dug through it trying to find a decent outfit for school. I have never been to this school before and we only had two months left anyway. I sighed and grabbed a pair of my boot cut black hip huggers and one of my tank tops, I sighed I am defenitly going to have to go shopping for some new clothes, my old ones just won't do. I guess it's a good thing I love to shop. I searched for my favorite rainbow toe socks. I dumped the whole box out and nothing. I went to the next box and there they were right on top. I smirked and put them on. Today couldn't be so bad. I looked okay and I had my favorite socks on. Life was good. I went and grabbed my 'Sally loves her Jack' hoodie and walked down stairs. My mother was in the kitchen humming like she used to when dad… I mean Rick lived with us. She was still in her plaid pajama bottoms with a baggy t shirt. I smiled and walked around her to see she was making pancakes.

"Morning Abbie I'm making pancakes." I smiled.

"Yes I noticed." I started humming with her.

"You are awfully happy for some odd reason." I hugged her.

"Okay I guess I am overly excited about the pancakes." She laughed. I went and grabbed my shoes and put them on. I couldn't tell her the real reason I was happy. The real reason was that she was okay with out dad. I was worried about that. I walked back into the kitchen and my plate of pancakes was sitting at the end of the table. I started eating and my mother stopped humming and walked upstairs. I finished and put my plate in the sink and went to grab my book bag and tell my mom I needed a ride to school. I had to get a car of my own but right now she was going to have to give me a lift. She was dressed by the time I got to her room and she had the car keys in her hand. I guessed she knew she would have to drive me I don't know.

The ride to school was quick. We nearly missed the school I told her to drop me off in front of the first building I saw. I walked in and it happened to be the office.

"Hi my name is Abagail Harter my mother called in advance about me transferring here." The lady behind the desk smiled sweetly at me and typed something onto her computer.

"Ah yes here it is sweetheart." She printed out two papers and handed them to me. "This is your schedule. You shouldn't have problems finding anything if so just stop and ask one of the students. This one is the map just in case sweetheart. Also here's this card I need all your teachers to sign it." I nodded then said thank you.

I walked out of the administration building and followed the map the best I could. I was so caught up in the map I didn't notice the girl walking in front on me. We collided head on I fell backwards and hit my head on the garbage can and a few things fell out and hit my head. It was at this point I noticed I was in the cafeteria. I looked across to see the poor girl I hit. She had beautiful dark brown hair and a very cute face. She stood up and dusted her self off. She reached down to help me up and laughed.

"You must be Abagail," I cringed which made her laugh. "You don't like your name very much do you? My name is Bella."

"Please call me Abbie; I hate that awful name my mother gave me." She nodded.

"I have the same problem so don't worry. Where are you heading?" I handed her my schedule. "Oh I'm in this class so come on I will walk you there."

I followed her matching her pace. We talked the whole way to class. Bella seemed like a pretty cool person. She said she's usually very quiet. I was too so I understood the feeling.

"Maybe after class I can introduce you to some of my friends." I nodded that sounded nice. Mom would be happy I made friends. I went to the teacher's desk and got my paper signed. I thankfully didn't have to do a stupid introduction. I went and sat down. I noticed the guy sitting in front of Bella kept smiling at her. I wonder who that was. He wasn't very cute in my opinion but it wasn't my business. When the bell rang the guy immediately got up without saying another word to Bella. She stopped on the outside of the door and then turned to look at me.

"Do you want to join my friends and me at lunch today?" I shrugged. What harm could it do?

"That sounds pretty cool." She nodded then we were off to our next classes. She showed me where my next class was which she didn't have; I walked in and went through the same routine. The rest of my classes were just the same. Lunch came around and I was in for a surprise when I saw the lunch table.


	3. Lunch

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Twilight, I only own what is in my head and then I swear they own me most of the time**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

I started at the beginning of the table and then worked my way down. The first girl there was average but still adorable. Next to her was some guy I didn't really pay attention because my gaze automatically went to the guy Bella sat next to. He was perfect. He had this beautiful reddish brown hair which was kept in this mix between natural and looking like it been styled. His eyes were this topaz looking color they were beautiful. I know you aren't supposed to call a guy beautiful but he was unbelievable. His skin was a milky white color and he had the biggest smile on his beautiful flawless face. I started to feel a little self conscious though I mean I had freckles and I was pale on my own right but it should be against the law to be that gorgeous. A small pixie like girl bounced her way into my view sight.

"Hello I'm Alice you must be Abbie." I nodded. The she hugged me. I thought it was weird I barely knew this girl and she was hugging me. Bella laughed at my expression. I didn't find it very funny.

"Its okay that's just Alice, come on sit down and I'll introduce you to every one" I nodded then sat down. I heard the most angelic voice. It sounded like it had been dipped in honey and then dipped again for another good measure.

"There's no need to be shy we don't bite." He grinned then stared at Alice. Her laugh was a musical one and it was very easy to get used to. Bella smiled as well. I felt like I was missing out on an inside joke.

"Well I'll start at the beginning of the table that's Angela and Ben. You know Alice and this is my boyfriend Edward." I felt my cheeks heat up. Leave it to me to like the guy that's taken. I stared down awkwardly and then Alice came and sat next to me and put her arms around my shoulder.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about," I looked at her with a puzzled expression. "What are you wearing?" I looked down. I didn't see anything wrong with my clothes. I looked up at her again with a confused expression.

"You are too cute with those looks but don't you think it's too cold for tank tops?" I shrugged that's what hoodies were for right? I leaned down to scratch my leg and hit my head on the table. I swore then leaned up holding my head. I held my head for a moment then went to scratch my leg again. My rainbow toe socks caught Alice's eyes.

"Well I wear tank tops all year around. So I don't see anything wring with it." Alice laughed. I kept my gaze away from Edward's because I knew if I looked at him again I would get lost in those beautiful gems he calls eyes.

"Oh really you know what this means? Cute socks by the way." I shook my head. What did me liking tank tops have to do with anything? Bella shook her head followed by Edward's laugh. His laugh was like a perfected musical piece. I shook my head again trying to remove it from my mind

"I feel so sorry for you." She looked at me with sorrow eyes.

"Why do you feel sorry for me?" If she only knew all I had been through but I don't plan on telling her anytime soon Alice interjected.

"Shopping!" She exclaimed. I looked at her weirdly until realization dawns on me.

"Oh no I have enough clothes. I still have to unpack my others at home." A grin came on Alice's face. "I could help." I looked at her. This girl is weird but sweet. Should I invite her over? I shrugged.

"I'll have to talk to my mom first." She nodded then the rest of lunch went on normally.

My next class was Physical Science and the guy from my first class was in there and he smiled at me then came and introduced himself. I noticed Edward lightly chuckle from his seat. What was so funny?

"Hey I'm Mike you must be Abbie." He smiled.

"How does every one know my name?" He chuckled.

"Well every one knows the new girl's name plus I try to remember the prettiest girls in school's names." Was he attempting to flirt with me? Ew he was so not my type. Wow I just sounded like a … I didn't get to finish my thoughts because Mike started talking again. "Would you like to sit with me? I mean my partner moved so my spot is open?" I looked over at Edward praying that he didn't have a partner and then I seen Bella come back and sit down. I started to silently curse. I have no choice but to sit next to Mike. I turned my head quickly when I heard my name.

"Abagail Harter I need you to come to my desk a moment." Oh come on it's my first day but it did get me away from Mike. He was way to blonde for my type. I like guys with darker hair. I shrugged and walked up to the front of the class. I handed him my card then waited while he signed it.

"I would like you to do an introduction." I cursed in my head again. Ugh here goes nothing.

"Hi my name is Abbie and I moved from Tennessee." I stuttered horribly through that simple sentence. My face turned beet red. The teacher sighed then told me to go sit next to Mike. Great no avoiding that one. I went and sat down next to him and put my head down. Mike nudged me and gave me a smile.

"I think stuttering is cute." I did my best not to roll my eyes which wasn't an easy task and avoid gagging. I cleared my mind and concentrated on what Mr. De Vega was saying. His voice aggravated me too. When the bell rang I practically sprinted out of class. One more minute of Mike making small talk with me and I was going to blow his head off. I mean I have nothing against the guy but... I was judging again without knowing him. I sighed. The rest of the school day flew by without a hitch.

I went and sat on the school steps waiting on my mother to show up and Alice came up behind me.

"Boo," I nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Oh my god you almost gave me a heart attack." She laughed.

"Well two things first why are you sitting on the steps?" I sighed.

"I don't have my own car yet so I'm waiting on my mom to pick me up." Her mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"My next thing is we are going shopping in a couple days." Was she demanding or asking? Edward walked by and replied, "Demanding." I didn't even notice I hadn't said that out loud. My mom pulled up and honked so I said bye and ran to the car.

"How was your first day?" I smiled.

"Great actually mom," she seemed to radiate happiness.

"Well I got that job down at the diner today."

"Really that's awesome." She smiled and started to hum.

"So did you make any friends?" I thought about it for a second. I didn't know if we were friends or not. We hadn't specified. Alice is taking me shopping though so I guess she counts as a friend right?

"Well I talked to a few people but I have one definite friend her name is Alice she is taking me shopping on Friday." My mom gave a worried glance at me.

"I don't know if we have the money for that." Then realization hit me. I shouldn't have agreed to it. I stayed quiet most of the way there and then I remember Alice wanting to come over. I don't know why she was being so friendly but it was nice.

"Alice wants to know if she can come over tomorrow." My mother's smile came back.

"That would be nice dear," then she continued driving.

We pulled up in our driveway and I got out of the car and went and sat on the porch swing. I was thinking about my day and Edward. He is so off limits so I pushed my thoughts about him out of my head. My mother came out and smiled at me.

"Honey you have a phone call." I shrugged. Who in the green hell was calling me? I walked in and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's Bella I was wondering if I could come over with Alice tomorrow." I laughed.

"You didn't have to ask yes you can come over as well." It got quiet.

"Oh ok then I'll see you tomorrow at school. I just felt bad because I didn't even offer and you are my friend and all." I smiled.

"Its ok Bella I'll talk to you tomorrow." After that I hung up. I went and got started on my homework. I finished pretty quickly and then helped my mom out with dinner. I did dishes then went and took a shower and got ready for bed. Today had been so eventful and it scared me to think about tomorrow. I mean it will calm down and not be as dramatic, right?

_____________________________________________________________________

**Ok please please review, I know it's not the best story out the but it's my friends first Fan Fic and it would meant he world to her for any reviews good or bad. PLEASE!!!!!**


	4. Bella Alice and Mike

**AN: Nope still don't own Twilight...but I want to own Emmett**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

I woke up feeling refreshed for once in a really long time. I suffer from insomnia and a lot of nights I am unable to sleep. I got out of bed with a smile on my face; something else that hasn't happened in a long time. I hummed as I walked over to my box of clothes by my bed and started to dig through it. I felt anger start to rise up so to save the hassle I dumped the entire box out on my bed. I decided on my faded dirty effect blue jeans and my black tank top with 'Psycho' in red letters. I smiled at my outfit choice Alice wasn't going to be happy with my outfit choice and that made me giggle. I covered my mouth. Did that just come out of me? I shook my head and started digging through my clothes again. I smirked when I grabbed my hoodie. I think it's my favorite one I own, its blood red with black graffiti designs in the hood and tribal going up the sleeves. I slid on my red 'heart breaker' toe socks and then the sudden urge to do my make-up came to me. I walked into the small bathroom that's in between my mother and my rooms and did my make up for once. I applied my mascara and did my eyeliner. I was satisfied with my eyes and then I put on some lip gloss and brushed my hair.

I was done with my morning mandatories and I walked downstairs humming the tune that was in my dream last night. It was a classical piano piece that I have never heard before. It was beautiful, much like the person that was playing it. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts again. I couldn't like him. My mother looked up from the skillet when I entered the room.

"Some one is extra happy this morning," she said with a slight giggle entering her voice. I stopped humming for a slight second then she picked up where I left off. Maybe Forks was doing better for us then we both realized. She sat down two plates of eggs and toast. I ate mine pretty quickly and went and put on my shoes. I wonder why I was in such a pleasant mood. In the back of my head I knew the answer but I didn't want to believe it. I went and sat on the swing with my back pack in my hand and sat there thinking. I ignored the feeling I felt when his name came to my mind. He was with one of my friends. Maybe I'll actually be nice to Mike today. I shrugged I guess I could try right? My mother broke my thoughts when she walked out of the front door and the screen door slammed. She was in a very smiley mood and then she got into our small Honda. It was old and beat up. Mom had got it when I was two.

The ride to school was surprisingly quiet. I welcomed it though. I had a lot on my mind to begin with. We pulled up in front of the school in such a short period of time. I got out of the car and Alice jumped and waved at me. She was standing next to a shiny silver Volvo. I tilted my head to the side. Was that her car? I got my answer when Edward exited the driver's door and he looked just as beautiful as he did yesterday. I felt my breath catch in my throat. My breath returned when I seen Bella exit the passenger seat and I shook the cobwebs out of my head. By that time my mom had already left. That's when I noticed I was staring at them in the middle of the parking lot and that there was a good chance I was going to get hit by a car. Alice waved me over this time. I slowly walked over in their direction pretending to be scared of being hit. Alice was smiling away and I was afraid to look at Edward, so I concentrated on Alice.

"I can't wait to come over tonight. Are you excited about going shopping tomorrow?" She quickly glanced at Edward and then he looked at me. He didn't move or say anything then he glanced back at Alice.

"I don't think I can go shopping tomorrow Alice." Alice frowned and Bella laughed.

"You are a smart girl you got out while you still could." I shook my head.

"That's not it I would love to go I just can't go right now." Her smile was back.

"You do know that every time I invite some one to shopping it's my treat right? You weren't lying when you said you were tank tops a lot were you?" I laughed then shook my head.

"I can't let you do that Alice. You barely know me plus I don't like people trying to buy my friendship. Maybe after we become better friends then I will let you take me shopping and for your information there's nothing wrong with tank tops missy. I happen to love them. "She laughed again that familiar musical laughter.

"I will get my way or maybe I should just use Edward to make you go." I felt my face get red hot which usually means I'm blushing. Edward sent her a glare and then I looked at my watch.

"Um guys I have to go I don't want to be late for class." Alice laughed then I practically ran away from them. Alice laughs a lot I wonder what makes her so happy. I got to class right before the bell rang. I sat behind Bella again. I sighed no Mike so far so I could have a moment's piece. Edward was sitting across the aisle from Bella. I started writing in my journal really random thoughts in third person when all of a sudden Edward turned around and gave me a smile. Okay something was seriously wrong with that family. I mean Alice was always smiling at me and now Edward was starting. I sighed then shook my head. All of a sudden I felt a presence next to me. I looked up and Mike was smiling down at me. Maybe that's why Edward was smiling because he seen Mike. Great I was hoping not to see him today.

"Hey Abbie how are you today?" I mentally smacked myself for saying I would be nice to him. He wasn't my type at all.

"Um I'm okay how are you?" See I managed a simple sentence.

"Well I was thinking about the final dance of the year." Oh no please say he's not hinting. I shot him down before he said another word.

"Wow there's a dance that sucks." He looked confused.

"Why does it suck? I love the dances." I rolled my eyes. Damn I said I was going to be nice.

"I can't dance so why would I like dances?" He smiled again.

"That's okay I'll show you." I went to say something but the teacher interrupted me.

"Mr. Newton you can talk to Ms. Harter after class now return to your seat." He put on a goofy grin and went and sat down. I sighed. Why couldn't guys take a hint? My next few classes went on without a hitch because of course Mike wasn't in them. Thankfully I only two classes with the wannabe prince charming. I got to lunch but quickly changed my mind when I seen Alice waving her hands at me again. Why is this girl always excited to see me? I shook my head and slowly walked over there. On my way to the table I heard another voice summon me.

"Abbie why don't you sit with us today?" I looked over and seen Mike calling me. I sped up my pace and went and hugged Alice. I think she caught the drift because she laughed.

"Ah poor Mike," I cocked my eyebrow and shot her an evil look. "The poor guy has tried twice to get with the new girl and has failed miserably. Both of them were taken with the wonderful Edward Cullen." I tried to play it off and rolled my eyes.

"Sorry I don't like Edward," Alice laughed.

"Okay I believe you so we still have an argument to finish." I shrugged.

"Yea but I'm not changing my mind. I'd love to hang out with you outside of school Alice but I am just one that doesn't like people trying to buy my friendship." She nodded.

"Okay you won't let me take you shopping. How about you come over tomorrow instead?" I shrugged.

"You will have to talk to my mom. Alice why are you being so nice to me?" She looked taken back for a minute then she recovered.

"You seem like a nice girl plus you are the first one that's nice to me besides Bella. Most people steer away from us." A look of disbelief came across my features.

"Why would they do that? You seem very nice... and Edward does too." Edward chuckled.

"One simple answer to that one, ignorance." I nodded. I understood that one. I remembered how the kids treated me after the stuff with Rick happened. I winced remembering that painful memory. I sat listening to their cheerful chatter for the rest of lunch. I heard the bell ring symbolizing lunch was over. I unhappily got up and walked to Physical Science knowing Mike would be there. I walked into the class room and quickly took my seat. Mike came in looking happy. A lot happier than earlier I wonder what happened I shrugged. It was none of my business.

"Hey why didn't you come sit with us?" I thought for a moment. Maybe because you are annoying, have too much body spray on, and you make me want to puke. I heard Edward's laughter all the way from my seat and he and Bella were seated at the front. I was one of the last lab desks. What was so damn funny? I realized Mike was still waiting on an answer so I smiled.

"Well the Cullen's had invited me first." I heard him mumble something under his breath. "What was that Mike?" His whole mood had changed.

"Nothing class has started." I shrugged and actually paid attention. I still jumped out of my seat when the bell rang though.

In English today we have to write a poem. I sighed that was easy. I grabbed my books and left for my last class. It went easily. I could have gone to sleep in there had there been more kids. I learnt that at my old school. After the final bell rang I walked to my locker and put away all my books. I didn't need them tonight because I had no homework. I walked out to the parking lot searching for Alice. For once I had to find her, rather than her usually finding me. I remembered she came in Edward's Volvo this morning. I slowly walked over to their car and caught the tail end of their conversation.

"It makes no sense to me either. I can only pick up bits and pieces of her. It's like I can only hear what she wants me to." Edward ran a hand roughly through his hair.

"That's silly though Edward. We will figure it out though. I doubt she is a major threat." Bella leaned in and gave him a kiss. I cleared my throat not to interrupt them but to alert them of my presence. Their last sentences had confused me a lot but I decided not to ask.

"Bella what time are you and Alice coming over?" Bella was stumbling over her words.

"I'm not sure I have to talk to Alice first." I nodded.

"Just call me before you come." My mom honked the horn and I ran to the car. Bella's words to Edward were bothering me a lot. 'I doubt she is a major threat.' What did that mean? I was raking my brain trying to figure out what it meant until my mother's voice broke me from my thoughts.

"You are never going to believe this. The nicest guy came in the diner today. He was so distinguished and nice. We talked for at least an hour." A smile came to my features immediately.

"Really mom that's great!" She nodded excitedly.

"He's a police officer." I smiled again.

"Really mom I'm so happy for you." She was so enthusiastic I was happy for her truly.

When we got home I sat my book bag down and walked upstairs. I put all my boxes in one corner and sat on my bed. I was so in between about feelings. I am just confused. I got up and started putting the clothes on my bed away, trying my best to hang some of them up as I went. Exactly one hour from when I started my door bell rang. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and I opened my door curiously. There stood Alice and Bella standing outside it.

"No fair you started without us." I only had one box left to do.

"Yea because I didn't want you to see the ridiculous amount of tank tops I have." Bella came in and looked around my room. Alice went and grabbed the last box. She dumped it out on the bed.

"Bella you can sit down if you want." She nodded and went to sit in the small arm chair in the corner by the window.

"Girl you were serious that you have a lot of tank tops." I laughed and said, "Duh!" After that last box was done we all sat around gossiping. That's saying something because I don't gossip and Bella doesn't seem like the type to either.

"So Abbie how many boyfriends have you had?" I felt my face flush with embarrassment.

"Um none," Alice gasped.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"No body was ever interested in me." That was well proof with all guys except Mike. I think Bella was thinking the same thing because she opened her mouth to interject but I put my hand up to silence her.

"Other than Mike ew. Alice what about you? How many boyfriends have you had?" She acted like she was counting on her fingers,

"Just one and he's the one I'm with now." I tilted my head. "His name is Jasper. You will meet him when you come over tomorrow along with Emmett and Alex." Bella smiled at me.

"You will love Emmett he is so funny except when the jokes are about you, his jokes are mostly at my expense maybe with you around he will lighten up on me." I laughed along with her. I sure hope not. I walked down the stairs and seen my mom on the phone twirling the cord like a teenager.

"Mom I hate to interrupt but can I go to the Cullen's tomorrow with Bella?" She looked up from the phone.

"Sure you can dear. Wait what did you say your friend's name was again?" I sighed.

"Bella, why?" She looked at the phone a minute.

"Bella Swan?" I nodded. "You're friends with Charlie's daughter?" I looked confused.

"Who's Charlie?"

"Charlie is the police officer from the diner." I covered my mouth in shock. My mother liked Bella's dad. Oh great.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**Hey guys I hope you enjoy this chapter...plz plz review...I know I asked that last chapter but at least 1 more would be nice.**


	5. Dreams

I walked upstairs and I felt as if all the color had drained from my face. My mother liked one of my best friends, wait I don't know if were that close yet so friend's father. That felt so weird to say in my head so imagine if I had said it out loud. I paused outside my room debating on going in before I caught my composure. I grabbed the handle just as Alice opened the door. She had a humorous look on her face.

"Are you okay Abbie? You look distraught." I nodded and went and sat on my bed. Alice looked in between Bella and me.

"Do you want us to give you a moment Abbie?" Bella asked

I shook my head. I was okay it just felt so weird. I smiled and did what I do best. I chanted my secret cover up in my head. Just smile and pretend like everything's fine. I smiled a little too much because Alice started laughing and Bella laughed too.

"You look like mental patient Barbie," Alice said in between laughs.

I gave her a look of utter confusion. They really had a Barbie like that? Wow the lengths they would go to make a dollar. I shook my head. Alice suddenly stopped laughing then got extremely quiet then stared directly at the wall. I walked over and shook her a bit and she jolted like she had fallen asleep. She just smiled as if nothing had happened. If I had done that my face would have been redder than a tomato. She doesn't ever get embarrassed.

"Hey Abbie, Bella and I are going to go home now. We'll see you at school tomorrow." I simply nodded. They had exited the room after that. After they had left my room felt surprisingly empty. I had already begun to miss the laughter that had filled the small room just hours earlier. I walked downstairs and my mother smiled at me. She patted the seat next to her and I obediently went. She looked at me like she was debating on her words.

"Mom just spit out what you're trying to say, you know I hate it when you sprinkle everything with invisible sugar." She nodded.

"I think I may like Charlie." I rolled my eyes. She realized it now? I noticed how happy she was coming home from work.

"I know mom," I rose my hand up to silence what she was about to say. "I know this is the first guy since dad but if he hurts you I will personally make sure he loses his body parts police or not." She smiled.

"Thanks for being okay about this Abbie." I nodded and hugged her.

"Anytime mom." I rose up and walked out on the porch and sat on the porch swing and just watched the rain. It was peaceful and caught a lot of hate from people because it was cold and icky. I rolled my eyes those were some of the exact reasons I loved it. It always managed to calm me down. I sat out there for what seemed like a matter of minutes but I realized that hadn't been the case when my mother came out to get me.

"Baby if you want to take a shower tonight you better do it now before it gets too late." I looked at her and nodded. When I walked into the house I got a quick glance at the clock, it was around nine thirty already; whoa time had really flown by. I walked upstairs and took my shower; I did all my shower duties then did my usual after shower routine. After I was done dressing and such I crawled under my light blanket and snuggled up and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning I was more than confused. In my dreams a man came and talked to me in my sleep. He was rather young looking and had dark eyes. If I hadn't known better I would have said they were black. He reached across the table and ran his hand across my skin. His hand was unusually hot. It was scalding hot. I jerked back from his touch out of reflex. He looked hurt then kept his hands to himself. He started down at the small table we were sitting at and didn't say a word. So I started the questioning.

"Who are you?" He looked up and then smirked. "Answer me damn it!"

He ignored me then pushed the chair back and left my dream world. Was it actually a dream; did some strange hot handed man come into my dreams. I was beyond confused but I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the second drawer. I actually liked it being easier to get dressed. I started to hum that song from my dreams the other night. It still had a lasting impression on me despite it being from the night before. I looked through my drawer filled with jeans and grabbed my dark green camouflaged ones, my favorites. I put them on and walked to the mirror that was placed by my window. I guess I was okay looking. My deep auburn hair was very straight and came down well past my shoulders. My deep brown eyes were relieved from all the sleepless nights I have be skipping out on over the last couple of days. My figure wasn't perfect but it was okay once again. I wasn't made to be perfect though I wished I was. I walked back to my drawers and much to my amusement grabbed another tank top just to aggravate Alice. I knew she hated it but what can I say; I'm just a tank top and jeans kind of girl. I walked into the bathroom and changed my shirt then did my make-up and actual put a little curl to my hair on just the ends though. I didn't know what Forks was doing to me but it was kind of scary. I walked back into my bedroom humming once again. I went to my top drawer and grabbed my 'bad girl' toe socks; yes I am also a toe sock person. I bobbed my head left to right as I put my socks on. In a too quick movement I fell off my bed just as my mother opened my door with Alice standing there. I felt myself blush. That was embarrassing. Alice waved it off as nothing though and walked over and helped me up.

"I was wondering if you wanted to ride with us today." I heard the emphasis on the word 'us'. Who was all with her? Then it hit me. Edward and Bella were outside probably in his Volvo waiting on me. Why me?

"Why though?" She still had a smile on her face.

"Well for one best friends ride together," I remembered my confusion yesterday. Had she read my mind? I shook that thought out of my head that was beyond impossible. "Plus I figured it would be easier for you to come over after school." I nodded.

I had no idea how much my plans were going to change after that. It was an entire different story. I just nodded. I walked downstairs and grabbed my shoes and my green 'Dragon Mecca' hoodie and made sure I had my back pack before I was out of the door.


	6. School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it characters.**

**Ok I got my first flame and I personally think this story rocks. It's my friends first attemt at fan fiction and I won't even bother showing it to her cause she will take it to heart and quit writng. I asked for NO FLAMES I would have taken constructive critisism yes but not flames. If you don't like this story that's fine keep your rude opinions to yourself, plane and simple!**

**As for the spelling and grammer well excuse me for not being 100% perfect. I have read and reread this story making sure that the grammer is right and if there was anything that didn't sound right I fixed it. So to those who look at grammer and misspelling I am sorry that you waisted your time in reading this story cause in the words of Rhet Butler "frankly my dear I don't give a damn!"**

____________________________________________________________________________________

The car ride was quiet the whole way to school so the silence didn't ease my dream problem. I was still turning it over in my head. Who was this dark haired hot handed man? More importantly why was he bothering my dreams? Alice looked over at me worried. I shrugged it off as if it was nothing that is until we got out of the car and Alice practically cornered me in front of Edward and Bella. I started to stutter that nothing was wrong but she didn't believe me. So I had to tell her.

"For some one so small you are an awful big pain," She laughed.

"That's something I have heard before but its not answering my question. What's wrong?" I looked away then met her gaze.

"Some man came into my dream last night. He had long black hair and eyes practically black themselves. He was okay looking and he seemed very happy. We were sitting at some table then he reached across the table and grabbed my hand. His hand felt as though it was on fire. It was scorching hot." I looked away from Alice in time to see Bella and Edward exchange a glance. Why were they always doing that? Especially if they knew I wasn't looking. Edward looked from Bella to Alice then his gaze sent on me. I must have a booger hanging out of my nose because there's no way something that perfect was staring at me. He smiled the cutest crooked grin I have ever seen in my life and I could have sworn my heart stopped. I cleared my throat then excused myself to get ready for class. In all truthfulness it bothered me the way they looked at each other it made me feel like the outcast. I was early for class so I sat there and decided to write some poems to ease my mind. By the time I was done the bell had already rang and Mike Newton was standing in front of me. He had that cheesy smile on his face again. I thought about adding another line to my poem on then I realize that would be mean but why do I care about Mike's feelings? The little voice in my head relied; because for once you're trying to be nice.. I rolled my eyes. How is it my duty to entertain him? Why doesn't he go bother Edward? Then I got an idea. I smirked. I got up and walked over to Edward and Bella. Both looked at me curiously and I got the sense Edward got why I was over here faster then Bella did. I rolled my eyes and Edward lightly chuckled.

"I am so sorry to bother you guys but Mike is aggravating me so bad I'm ready to choke him." Bella nodded.

"Hey Abbie how would you like to do something just you and me; I mean like going to the Cullen's another time you know?" I nodded.

"Did you talk to Alice about this? It would be the second time I ditched her. I feel kind of bad." Edward interrupted our little girl talk. Not that I minded though. His voice was smooth like honey as always.

"Actually I wouldn't worry about disappointing her. She has something big planned for when you do get to hang out." I gasped.

"She is not getting rid of my tank tops." He laughed.

"I don't know but who does with Alice ." I watched the right side of his mouth lift a little then drop.. I changed the subject not to think about that smile.

"So when are we leaving?" She looked at Edward.

"I was thinking about five. That way in case we have any home work and it gives Edward enough time to drop me off at my house so I can pick up my truck." I nodded then glanced over to my seat and Mike was gone. I guess it didn't dawn on me that I was still in the middle of class because I started victory dancing. I mean I didn't hold back from the booty shaking and finger pointing. The teacher cleared his throat and I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me. I then quoted Finding Nemo, 'will a bigger fish swallow me!' I started laughing in my head. I speeded up my pace to my seat.

"Did every one enjoy Miss Harter's dancing skills?" I put my head down and I swear I was never speaking again in this school. I felt my face deepen about four shades and I kept my head down.

By lunch every one had heard about my little 'incident'. Every where I turned some one was staring at me or laughing so it wasn't much better when I went and sat at the Cullen's table again. Alice beamed at me. She always seemed so happy. I wish I had whatever cereal she was eating because obviously tinker bell had sprinkled her magic fairy dust in it. I smiled warmly at her.

"Bella told me about her wanting to spend time with you. I just want you to know I'm not mad or anything." I smiled again.

"Thanks Alice I felt so bad. When are we going to hang out?" She looked as if in thought for a moment. Then she looked up like she just had the greatest idea.

"How about Sunday?" She looked happy then nodded.

"Sunday sounds great." I looked over at Edward and his eyes looked like they twinkled. Bella stared up at him with adoration. I sighed then stared at my uneaten lunch. I wasn't hungry but I picked around. I looked up and Alice was staring at me hard then she looked at Edward he swiftly nodded. How does he do that? It can be so aggravating. I wrinkled my nose up. He is so infuriating with his perfect little nose and his crooked smile. Well I kind of like that about him. I returned my gaze to his and he was laughing. Ugh, I really don't like him. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed I had three minutes left until lunch was over. I excused myself and threw my whole lunch away. I was a little nervous about where Bella was taking me. This could be a huge setup for Alice to take me shopping. I shuttered; that was scary. Alice picking clothes out for me was a scary thought. Her clothes were so fancy and stuff. My style is so simple. I concentrated on nothing less the whole day. This was a set up I knew it.

After the last bell rang out I slowly walked outside and I seen Alice, Edward, and Bella talking. I slowly walked up. I heard Bella's voice from a safe distance from the Volvo.

"I'm just saying I think her and Jacob would get along so well." I walked up and their conversation stopped.

"I just wanted you guys to know that I got a ride home so you guys can go ahead and leave." Edward stared at me as if he was trying to look right through me.

"No we picked you up so we are going to make sure you get home okay." Alice was obviously upset at me.

"I don't want to trouble you guys." Alice let out one of her musical laughs again.

"You are not bothering, us now get your little happy butt in the car." I did as I was told and in little time we were at my house. I heard the rain start to get heavier. I resisted the urge to go outside in it. Instead I walked inside the house and my mother and Charlie I'm assuming it was were sitting on the couch drinking tea I'm guessing again. I smiled at continued to my room.

"Abbie dear come here a moment." I did as I was asked again.

"This is Charlie Swan. Charlie this is my daughter Abbie." I shook his extended hand.

"It's nice to meet you Charlie." He nodded. "I'm going to do my homework mom okay?" She nodded and she and Charlie continued their conversation. I walked up to my room and started on my homework. It wasn't that hard I just tried to stall to give her personal time. She deserved it. After I was finished I walked down stairs and mom was humming while washing the dishes.

"I was just about to call you. I started on the dishes and dinners on the table." I nodded and started to eat.

"How was your day?" My mother seemed awful chipper.

"It was okay I guess. Bella wants to take me somewhere instead of going to the Cullens." She nodded as she worked.

"Bella is Charlie's daughter right?" I mumbled an agreement. I finished eating and the phone rang. It was Bella.

"Hey you ready?"

"Yea I wasn't sure when you were coming."

"Well I'm leaving my house now."

"Ok I'll see you in a bit."

I ran back upstairs to redo my make up and make sure I looked okay. I grabbed my shoes and my hoodie and went back to the kitchen.

"Hey mom Bella's on her way so I'm going to wait outside." She nodded and continued with the dishes. I walked outside on the porch and sat on the swing and rocked back and forth. I wonder how Bella and Edward got together. They both seem so different despite that they fit so well together. I bet they make it until they're old and gray unlike my parents. I heard something loud coming down the street and seen a red truck coming down the road. It pulled up into my driveway and I got off the porch. Despite the heavy rain I seen Bella wave for me to get it. I ran to the truck and got it with the truck doors giving off a loud crreeaakk.

"Hey Abbie," I tried to shake out my hair.

"Hey Bella," I said as she pulled out of my driveway. "So where are we going?" She laughed.

"You'll see." Ugh I hated surprises. We sat in silence for a few minutes I decided to break it.

"Hey Bella I have a question for you."

"Yea what is it?" I sighed. I have to work up the courage to ask.

"Does it bother you that our parents kind of have a thing going?" Her reaction surprised me. She laughed.

"I just want Charlie to be happy." I understood that.

I glanced out the window and seen a sign informing you that you were entering La Push Indian reservation. I was confused. Why in the hell were we here? I didn't understand until Bella drove to the beach and got out. It was simply drizzling here. Across the beach I saw someone. Their hair really stood out. It was dark as night. I was still wondering why we were here until it dawned on me when she called for him.

"Jacob!" I knew it then. This was the guy she was trying to hook me up with.

__________________________________________________________________________

**I hoped you liked this chapter please be nice and send me a review(a nice review)**


	7. LaPush

**AN: Nope still don't own Twilight or Emmett....dang the luck**

**Ty to all those who Reviewed this story...my friend was extreamly excited about them. I may not be able to see her but I know she was probably jumping up and down like Alice when she is excited.**

**Yet again another chapter, it's short I know but hopeful next one will be longer, ENJOY!**

_____________________________________________________________________________

He came running towards her. They embraced in a hug then he coughed and looked at me.

"Oh my bad this is Abbie. Abbie this is Jacob." He smirked at me and I smiled. He looked so familiar to me I couldn't get over why though. I had never seen this man before in my life. I was positive on that. He extended his hand and I placed mine in his. His hand was scorching hot. I jerked back and he looked at Bella.

"I'm sorry I'm hot natured." It dawned on me where I had seen him before.

"What are you doing in my dreams?" He laughed a deep throated laugh. He bent over from laughing so hard. Bella even giggled a little bit.

"I know that I'm irresistible and all but that is one lame pick up line." I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to smack him.

"No it wasn't a pick up line. I was stating a fact. Now answer me." His smile vanished and a look of puzzlement took its place. I don't know if he realized I was serious or that I wasn't hitting on him either one something had astounded him.

"I honestly don't know. Are you sure it's me?" I nodded.

"He looked just like you." He nodded then his smile returned.

"I get it you dreamed me into your life." I rolled my eyes and Bella lightly hit him in the arm. Well it looked light she pulled away holding her hand. I laughed at that one and Jacob smirked. He waved his hand in a motion for us to follow him. I looked at Bella and she shrugged.

We followed him to a spot on the beach with an obvious burnt out pit in the center with logs placed all around it. It had a warm kind of feeling about it. I couldn't put my finger around why. I looked around and I seen a few faces none I knew though. The first guy was kind of intimidating looking. My gaze went to the sad after one look at him. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit down. My gaze was still on the ground. I was afraid to look up. The one guy scared the hell out of me. Jacob lifted my face up so his was inches from mine. I lifted my eyes up to look into his dark deep brown ones. His lips curved into a smile.

"Abbs your dream man is next to you not in the sand." I felt my face heat up and I turned away from him. "Aw Bells you found a new red cheeked buddy." Bella laughed. I looked across the fire pit and seen this kid just grinning at me. Now he I could chill around. Not so intimidating like the first guy I seen.

"Don't mind Jacob he just has an unusually high confidence level. I'm Seth by the way." I nodded and he extended his hand. Once again I took his in mine but I resisted the urge to jerk back.

"I'm Abbie it's nice to meet you Seth." I used all the manners my momma taught me. I didn't want to be torn to pieces.

About an hour later every thing started to ease up. I was able to be myself with no crazy suspicions like I usually had. I was even telling jokes and cracking sarcastic remarks with Jacob. It was so weird I felt like I knew these people my whole life.. I was even okay with Sam. You remember the guy that intimidated me so bad earlier? Yea that's Sam. I mean were not best friends but at least we're social. I looked over at Jacob and he wiggled his eyebrows at Seth who grinned back then looked at the one that said his name was Quill who smirked. Then the gaze went to Bella and I.

"Are you guys up for some old fashioned fun?" Bella and I exchanged a glance. I was curious at what they were hinting at that is until Jacob walked toward the water. He got a good distance from us and started to unbutton his pants. I swiftly turned my head in Bella's direction. She looked at me her cheeks flaming just as much as I was. Soon all the boys followed pursuit. Bella looked up from where she had her head hidden in her hands.

"You ready to get home Abbie?" I nodded.

We got up and started to walk towards the truck. I got a wicked idea before we left the beach. I got closer to the spot where all the guys had discarded their shorts. As soon as I walked up Jacob got a devilish grin on his face.

"Hey dream boy when you come back in my dreams tonight maybe you'll get these back." I picked up his shorts and made a dash for Bella's truck and made it there just as she was getting in.

"Ok let's go now Bella." She started up the old Chevy and we pulled out of the beach parking spaces.

"So Abbie what did you think of La Push?" I shrugged.

"It was okay I mean Jacob is cool as hell and so is Seth. I didn't really get a chance to know the others that well. Sam scared me a bit though." She nodded.

"What did you think about Jacob?" I turned toward the window.

"I really don't know Bella." She stayed silent again.

"I bet we would have had more fun if Alice would have come." Her eyes jerked up at me.

"No Alice doesn't like it down here." I was so confused yet curious at the same time.

"Why not she seems like she would fit in fine?"

"I don't know she just doesn't." I nodded.

Not long after she pulled up into my driveway. I smiled and hugged her before I got out of her truck.

"I had fun hanging out with you today Bella. We should do it again sometime." I turned around and started to walk away from her truck. I heard her voice it was quiet enough I barely heard but I am so positive I know what she said.

"Its nice hanging out with humans sometimes." I stopped for a minute then sprinted into the house. I ran upstairs without saying a word to my mother and lay on my bed. I kept replaying over and over what she said in my head. I had to have heard wrong. The little voice in my head replied to my question. What if she's not? I thought about it. What was I supposed to do if I hadn't heard wrong? Was I supposed to avoid them? I would feel bad because I was actually starting to like Alice. Bella was nice as well. It was obvious that I liked Edward. I sat there in silence for a length of time. My mind was blank. Another thought hit me. If they weren't human what were they?

__________________________________________________________________________

**Ok hmm I wonder what happens next...we love reviews so please say you leave us one, and thanks again to those who did and who added us to there alerts and favorites!**


	8. First kiss

**AN: *Looks around* psst come here I have a secret...I own twilight yay! What...*sighs* fine so I don't own Twilight or any of the Characters...but I do own Abbie so there : P**

**Ok here is my little shout out those who reviewed the last chapter...THANK YOU!!! I get all happy when I see reviews of pll who like this story. My friend loves writing it and I love reading it. **

______________________________________________________________________________

I laid in my bed tossing and turning. The whole scenario was still on my mind and I couldn't sleep because of it. I just couldn't get over it. It was something I wasn't supposed to hear obviously. Did it make sense though? What could they be? I sighed and flipped onto my back. I kind of wished I hadn't heard what Bella had said. I had been sleeping so well over the last couple of days and now with this dilemma my insomnia was back. I stared intensely at my ceiling as if it had the answers I was seeking. It didn't though. I heard a noise in the right direction of my room. I walked over there quietly. I stopped when I got to the window and seen the rain hitting the window sill. Phew it was just the rain. I turned to walk back toward my bed but the noise stopped me once again. I opened my window and seen a huge dog running around my house. I squealed quietly trying not to wake my mother. I loved dogs even though they brought back painful memories. Before things went bad between Rick and my mom we had a beautiful pit bull named Rocky. He was a tan color and was the biggest baby I have ever seen. He was worse than a little kid. Rocky was basically my dog. I fed him, watered him, bathed him and made sure he went outside. He was my baby. When my dad left he took Rocky with him because in his mind because he bought him it made him his dog. I cried every night.. Rocky was my snuggle buddy at the time. I felt my eyes start to tear up and I violently wiped them. I didn't care how much I hurt them at this point.

I walked slowly downstairs once again not to wake mom. Once I got out the back door I sprinted into the yard. This animal could have been a wild rabid infested dog but I didn't care my own selfish needs took place of my usual reason. I walked around looking for the animal I had seen running. I walked a bit farther and I still seen nothing. That was disappointing. I felt my eyes start to water again when I realized the animal was gone. I dropped to the ground and put my head in my hands and cried. It was the first time I had cried since I moved to Forks. Rick had messed our life up beyond repair. Mom was doing so much better but she always had me to hold her up. What about me? Who did I have? I felt as if my air had been stolen from me. I heard the sound of a leaf crunching and I looked up to see the dog walking towards me slowly as if pacing its self. Its dark fur shined so beautifully in the moon light. My chest still ached from crying in the dark damp night. I would probably have a cough tomorrow but right now it didn't matter. The dog came up and I got a good view of its eyes. They were beautiful in their own right. I laughed when I thought how much his eyes reminded me of Jacob. Ugh he was sweet yet way to full of himself some times.. The dog pushed its head on my hand trying to get to my palm I'm guessing. I smiled and started to scratch its ears.

"You're so pretty aren't you puppy?" If I hadn't known better I would have thought the dog scoffed. I rolled my eyes. Now I know I was way too emotional tonight. He looked up at me and whined and then licked my face. I smiled.

"I'm fine. I swear I'm not upset any more. I was just thinking about past times. I used to have a beautiful dog, not as cute as you though." The one corner of the dog's mouth lifted a bit. I laughed. He was truly beautiful. I wish I could keep him. He would be a warm snuggle partner. I laughed at that thought. Once again this dog could be a wild dog yet I didn't care. I felt so safe with him. I scratched behind his ears again. All of a sudden he jerked up and stared at the wooded area behind our house. He turned back to me and hit me with his nose. What the hell dog? He practically forced me back into the house. I sighed and did as the dog told me so. That was so weird though. I was just forced to do something by a dog. Now I was really questioning my sanity.

I walked back upstairs to my room and laid in my bed. I felt oddly comfortable with that dog. The damn thing didn't have a name yet. I laughed to myself again. I am so weird sometimes. I snuggled up to my pillow and fell into a blissful sleep.

Beep…Beep…Beep. I felt around my dresser looking for that annoying beeping sound. Just five more minutes of sleep was all I needed. I didn't get enough sleep last night. I smiled though despite being so tired. I saw the dog's face in my head. I got up and showered. Surprisingly I started to sing.

"She's a pretty girl she's always falling down and I think I just fell in love with her. But she won't ever remember, remember and I can always find her at the bottom of a plastic cup. Drowning in drunk sincerity a sad and lonely girl. Quit crying your eyes out. Quit crying your eyes out and baby come on. Isn't there something familiar about me?" My singing was interrupted by a knock on the bathroom door.

"Baby are you okay in there?" I felt my face flush. My mother had heard me singing.

"Um yea mom I'm fine." I didn't hear anything so I finished my shower without my rock star qualities. Ha who was I lying to? I can't sing for my life. I got out of the shower and dried off then did my lotion and got dressed.

I was in too good of mood to even taunt Alice with my enormous tank top collection. I put on my v-neck black shirt that was filled with silver glitter and my black jeans. I did my make up and I thought I looked decent. Not up to Alice's looks though. I shook my head and went to finish getting ready. I grabbed my black and red lady bug toe socks and put them on. I walked down stairs and smiled at my mother who was once again doing breakfast. I wondered what she was doing today. We had pancakes, then eggs yesterday hmm. I sat down at the table and I wasn't in suspense that long. She sat down and placed French toast in front of me. She was smiley again this morning so I figured she was excited to see Charlie this morning. Ever since she noticed him at the diner she wakes up cheerful. I was glad though. My tear-filled night replayed in my head. A smile quickly replaced it though. I wondered what had happened to the dog.

I finished the rest of my breakfast then rinsed it off it the sink and walked to get my shoes.

"Hey Abbie you can take the car today the keys are by the door." I stopped putting on my left shoe and hopped into the kitchen with only my right shoe on.

"Why don't you need the car?" She shrugged and tried to frown but a smile won over the battle I'm guessing.. Her smile was so bright. Her eyes looked younger and didn't have the lines from worry that usually surrounded them.

"Charlie is taking me to work today." I nodded.

"Okay mom I'm taking off then I love you." She called an 'I love you too' then I walked out of the house. I didn't make it far when I realized I didn't have both shoes on. I ran back inside and put my other shoe on and grabbed my hoodie hanging by the door. I walked back outside and grabbed my book bag off the porch then walked to the car and preceded the drive to school.

It was kind of weird riding to school alone. It was peaceful and quiet. I didn't think about what Bella had said until I got to school. I was kind of surprised to see that no one else was there. Was I early? No I couldn't be. I flipped open my phone and I seen that it was six forty-five. Something else flashed in front of me. It was Saturday. I swore out loud. So basically I had gotten up for nothing at all I could still be sleeping. That's why mom came to check on me and why she gave me the car today. Ugh I'm so stupid. I shook my head and got back into my car. This whole morning was wasted. I started to drive. I had no idea where I was but it calmed me down a bit. I watched the rain pelt the windshield.

I eventually went back home. I pulled up in the driveway and got out of the car. When I walked into the house no one was home. Mom must have left for work already I sighed. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. I was so bored already. I decided to call Bella.

"Hello," at least one of us was having an okay day today.

"Hey Bella its Abbie are you doing anything? I am super bored and have the house to myself."

"Hey I have an idea. Can I call you back?"

"Yea sure Bella." I hung up the phone and walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I looked around the living room and realized not much had been done to it since we moved in. That was a little over a week ago. Wow if feels like I've been living here for at least a month. I saw a can of paint sitting in the corner of the room. Mom had been planning on painting it but obviously hadn't gotten around to it. I smirked. There was something I could do. I went upstairs and changed into a pair of black denim shorts and a white tank top. I pulled my hair up in a pony tail and grabbed my I-pod deck and my I-pod. I moved the couch into the kitchen. That was a task on my own but it wasn't so bad. I put my I-pod on shuffle then put it on deck. I opened the paint then poured it into the pan and grabbed my roller. I started on the first coat. It was a deep red color. If I had to guess I would say it was wine red. I started singing and dancing while doing the far right wall. I was so into the music that I didn't hear the door open. I didn't hear the footsteps that should have been obvious. I swayed my hips and painted at the same time. I jumped out of my skin when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist. I jumped and the paint from my roller hit his face. I turned around and looked who it was.

"Jacob what the hell do you think you're doing." He smirked and wiped the paint off his face.

"Well I wanted to see you so I called Bella and we all decided to come over." I sighed.

"What do you mean 'you all'" He laughed.

"Well Bella, Seth, and me." I nodded okay that wasn't so bad. He still had yet to remove his hands from my waist. I looked up into his eyes and they instantly reminded me of the dog from last night. He looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

"If I tell you you're going to laugh at me." He laughed.

"Okay I won't I promise." I nodded.

"This dog came by my house last night. His eyes reminded me so much of yours." He looked at me for a second and I believed he was going to hold his promise. Then he laughed.

"That sounds silly don't you think." I smacked his chest.

"Ow!" Now I know why Bella hurts her hand after hitting him so much.

"Did you get that out of your system?" I rolled my eyes. His eyes took on a serious tone again. He looked at me for a second then he leaned down and kissed me.. His lips were so soft and warm. I forgot where I was for a second. I kissed him back though. I didn't know if I would regret it later. I couldn't believe it my first kiss was with Jacob Black. I pulled back and my cheeks flushed red. He laughed again and I slipped out of his arms. I started painting again. I heard Seth's cheerful voice.

"Hey Abbs how are you today? A little red I see." I flushed a deeper red.

"It's the paint reflecting off the wall." Seth laughed.

"Are you sure about that?" I nodded then got an evil idea. I dipped my hands in the paint tray. The inside of my hands were deep red. I put my dripping hands behind my hand and walked innocently up to Seth.

"Hey Seth can I have a hug?" He smiled at me.

"Sure you can Abbie." He extended his hands out so I could come hug him. I did just that and rubbed my hands all down his back covering it red. I felt all his muscles and I shuddered a bit. His body was so tight. I pulled away and he smiled at me. I shook my head and went back to painting again. I was so distracted again. I heard Jacob's laughter followed by me being held from behind.

"Get her Seth." I squealed and tried to get out of Jacob's hold. I was very unsuccessful at that. Seth came over and wiped paint all over my face. I squealed again.

"Bella help me." She jumped on his back with water in her hands and dumped it on him. The water reflected on his skin. I had the urge to reach out and touch his body but my concentration was thrown else where when I realize Jacob had his scorching hot body pressed up against mine.

"Jacob release me or I will be required to do something terrible." He laughed.

"What might that be?" I smirked.

"This," I took my roller and painted his stomach red. I laughed and he picked me up and twirled me around. I squealed. I didn't know why I felt comfortable in his arms it was so weird. I took a glance back into the living room we were almost done just one wall to finish and that was the one by the front door. Jacob put me down and I hurried to finish that wall. It didn't work well to my advantage because he was back behind me breathing in my ear. He leaned in and kissed me again then the front door opened and in walked my mother and Charlie.

"Abbie?" I pulled away from Jacob quickly and placed my hands over my mouth. I was in so much trouble.

______________________________________________________________________________

**Uh oh busted! Ok now if i get 2 reviews for this chapter I will try my best to get the next one up fast! But if not I am sending Jacob and Seth over to you and make them throw red paint all over you.**


	9. Deep thought

**AN: you know the rutine I don't own Twilight or the characters, but I do own Abbie so there**

**Ty all for your wonderful reviews, it's what keeps my friend going. I swear she bounces up and down like Alice when she gets to go shopping. *shutters***

**Ok this is kinda just a little filler chapter, new one get's good. There is some drama going on in later chapters(can't say what though)**

**Enjoy!**

____________________________________________________________________

I tried to pull away from Jacob but that didn't work to my advantage at all. For one he is twice my size and two his arms are like death locks. My mother stood there in shock. Hell I was in shock; my mom had just walked in on Jacob and I kissing. All I could think was oh my god. Charlie stood there with a grin on his face.

"Hey Jacob how's Billy doing?" Jacob smirked.

"He's doing fine Charlie I'll tell him you asked about him." Charlie nodded. My mother still looked astonished.

"You know him Charlie?" My mother looked from Charlie to Jacob to me then back to Charlie.

"Oh yes this is Billy Black's boy. He's a good kid." I sighed. Her eyes drifted back to me.

"How do you know him?" Jacob smirked and I thought it was impossible but he tightened his grip on me.

"I'm her boyfriend." I opened my mouth to protest. I stopped suddenly realization hit me that I had just kissed a guy that wasn't even my boyfriend. I sighed and just leaned back against him. I am going to get him for this. He didn't even ask if I wanted to be his girlfriend. I looked over at Seth and Bella. Bella had a tiny smile on her features. I looked at Seth for help.

"Um Jacob don't we have to be getting home. It's around dinner time and mom invited you and Billy to dinner." I looked up at Jacob and he scowled.

"I guess you're right Seth." He leaned down and planted a light kiss on my lips. It was so light I barely felt it. "See you Abbs." I nodded and he released me. I watched Jacob walk out of the door and I felt sadness kick in. I don't know why I mean he just left. I shouldn't care that he's not around. I sighed. I walked over by Bella and she gave me a small but warm and tight hug. Mom and Charlie walked into the kitchen and I could hear the pots and pans lightly clinking. Mom was starting dinner I'm guessing and Bella and Charlie were staying for dinner. YAY! I had a hard time concealing my excitement. I was so happy my mom and Charlie were dating because Bella would be around more often. I liked Bella. She is so clumsy and very honest and very real. Alice was cool as well, only I didn't want her as a sister. I mean no offense to her but that would make me related to Edward and having a crush on your brother is disgusting.

I went and sat down on the hardwood floor and stared around at the walls. We actually did a really good job for a bunch of teenagers goofing off the whole time. I hoped Mom liked it. Right now I couldn't really tell because I think she's mad at me. I looked over at Bella again and she smiled.

"So that was interesting.." I looked at her and rolled my eyes; way too interesting for my tastes.

"Yea that defiantly describes it," I laughed.

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" I tilted my head. What was tomorrow? I concentrated hard trying to think what I could possibly be doing tomorrow. Jacob hadn't said anything to my knowledge and Seth didn't I know for a fact.

"What's tomorrow?"

"Um Sunday Abbie we're going to Alice's." My mouth made an 'o' shape. I remembered now. I jumped up and squealed but in my sudden movement I slipped on the plastic and hit my head on the floor. Bella started laughing.

"That was a totally Bella move." I grunted at her. She laughed harder.

"Are you excited about meeting all of the Cullen's?" I shrugged a bit.

"Actually I'm kind of scared. I've only seen Edward and Alice and they're beautiful I'm afraid I will feel awkward." She laughed.

"With Emmett and Alex around nothing is awkward. Emmett is such a lovable person. He's so funny except for when its you he's picking on then you want to throw him into a wall; I highly recommend you don't though. Emmett is huge." I swallowed hard. I'm more intimidated then anything now. Thanks Bella for the help you've made me a wreck.

"I'll keep that in mind." Bella reached down and helped me up. We walked into the kitchen and our parents were kissing against the counter. I covered my eyes and ran out of the kitchen.

"EWW PDA." That had to be one of the most disgusting things I have ever seen. I mean EW it was my mom and... Charlie. Bella followed behind me laughing.

"Are you scarred for life now?" I nodded. That vision would never leave my mind. EW that was the counter I cooked on. Ugh they just ruined that counter. I went and sat out on the porch. The rain was hard yet a drizzle. It started to pick up and the wind started blowing pretty hard. My hair flew all around me. I loved it when it rained like this. It was so magical. I smiled. I saw something black run past me swiftly. I adjusted my eyes to make sure I had seen the black blur. I rubbed my eyes then shook my head. I was seeing things. I started to softly sing again. I made sure I was quiet so the people in the house wouldn't hear me.

When I finished my horrible singing I saw the dog from the night before walk onto the porch. I grinned and waited patiently for him to walk over to me. He trotted rather slowly over to me. I groaned. I had missed him. He reminded me so much of Jacob. I stopped my thoughts for a minute. I think I'm starting to develop feelings for Jacob Black.

I shook my head trying to erase the thoughts by that time the dog had reached my feet. I leaned down and scratched his ears. He looked up at me. Those dark brown eyes made me think of Jacob so much. I wanted to cry.

"Um Mr. Dog do you want to come in?" He just looked like he was smirking. I rubbed my eyes again and he shook his head and took off. I sighed. Bye dog.

I walked back into the house and Bella was in the kitchen with Mom and Charlie. They were all laughing and joking. Mom didn't even notice my presence… really no one did at first. It didn't bother me I walked over and made me a plate of dinner then leaned up against the wall since my chair at the table was missing. I shrugged and ate rather quickly. I put my plate in the sink and walked back outside. This time though Bella followed me.

"Are you okay Abbie?" I nodded then looked back to the rain. "Something is bothering you Abbie it's obvious." I shrugged.

"I really don't want to talk about it." She nodded.

"Okay then I'm going back inside." I just shrugged. That was okay with me I really wanted to be alone.

An hour later Bella and Charlie went home. I was still out on the porch. Mom came out and sat next to me on the swing. I just sighed and tried to pretend she wasn't there. I needed time to myself. It just came on all of a sudden. She put her hand on my shoulder and I turned to look at her.

"Abbie what's wrong dear? Every one noticed it even Charlie." I just shrugged.

"I don't know I'm just thinking a lot." She sighed.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I shook my head. She nodded then got back up.

I followed her inside and went to take a bubble bath. It would calm me down. I did just that and came back out so relaxed it wasn't funny. I was smiling and in my cute little jammies. I started dancing and singing around my room. I slipped though and hit my head on the floor. I thought I heard snickering and I looked out my window and the dog was sitting patiently in direct view. I walked slowly down the stairs then ran out the back door. I resisted the urge to tackle the poor dog. His presence was almost as good as Jacob's. I barely knew Jacob yet he had such a hold on me.. It was starting to scare me. Why was I so drawn to the dark haired hot handed man? I was so confused. I went out and played with the dog I had named Wolf. I couldn't keep calling him dog. I mean I thought he laughed at me earlier when I called him Mr. Dog. I sighed. I'm seriously going nuts. I though Wolf had left because I didn't see his dark fur any where. I pouted then walked back in the house and walked up to my room. I went straight to sleep. I think all the work we did yesterday really took its toll. I was out no more than five minutes later.

_____________________________________________________________________________

**So what did you think? Tell me and I will post the next chapter as fast as I can**


	10. Meeting the Cullens

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Twilight. I don't even own this plot, I do own Alex though**

**AN: Ok this chapter should answer the questions I have been asked.**

**To the loyal readers, thank you all!**

**Speacial acknowledgment goes to:**

**HarryPotter4evah**

and

**Madison Cullen**

**You two seem to be the biggest fans of this story.**

**Don't think I have forgotten everyone else who has reviewed cause I havn't you are all very special!**

__________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up and stretched. Today was going to be a good day. I pulled off my light cover and got off my bed. I started lightly humming and went to pick out my outfit for the day. I was going over to Alice and Edward's today. I walked over to my closet and grabbed my blue sparkly jeans. They were deep blue and looked as if they were dropped in glitter. I walked over to my dresser and searched for my t-shirt for the day. I went to the top drawer and found nothing but tank tops. I went through every drawer until I found the shirt I was looking for. It was all white with a low cut neckline so you got a slight peek at my cleavage. I grabbed my 'boys stink' toe socks and put them on. I went and did my make-up and brushed through my hair. Today was working out so well. I hadn't fallen one time yet. I smiled then hopped down the stairs. I was singing by the time I had gotten down stairs. I didn't even notice that we had company. I just kept on walking with an extra pep in my step.

I went into the kitchen and put some toast into the toaster. I tapped my fingers on the counter impatiently. This stinks. I started to sing again. I was in way too good of a mood. Something bad was going to happen. I am not allowed to be this happy. I grabbed the phone and called Bella while waiting for my omelet to get done. I sat there and it rang about a hundred times. I sighed then hung up and grabbed my spatula and took my omelet off the pan and onto my plate. I grabbed my toast and sat down and enjoyed my breakfast alone. That was weird usually my mom comes into the kitchen. I finished eating then rinsed off the plate. I walked into the living room and I didn't see any body else in the room but him. I took off running and jumped on Jacob.

"Hey sleeping beauty you finally up?" I smiled and nodded. He kissed the top of my head.

"I missed you Jacob." He smiled.

"I missed you too Abbs." My grin took up my entire face. I've never had the urge to want to kiss some one so badly in my life. I wanted to so bad but I didn't know really how to go about it. I looked up so my eyes were met with his. They held such warmth. Sure they weren't as pretty as Edward's topaz ones but his warm dark brown ones held so much emotion when he talked to me and seen me. I really don't know how he is when he's just hanging with the guys and what not. I shrugged. He just smiled again.

"So what are you doing today Abbs?" I smiled.

"Well Bella and I are going out to the Cullen's." I felt his body tense up.

"Why are you going out there?" My smile faded.

"Well Alice wanted to hang out with me." He raised his eye brow.

"This has nothing to do with Edward?" He said through gritted teeth. Well it did before but right now I don't know. I shook my head. His body relaxed. Why did he have such a problem with Edward? Edward was very sweet and had pretty eyes. Maybe he was jealous? I highly doubt it. Jacob was good looking in his own right so why would that be it? I shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck. He leaned it to kiss me and some one cleared their throat. I felt my face heat up. I pulled away from Jacob and looked around the room. We had an audience. I blushed three shades deeper. My mom and Charlie were on the love seat that looked rather new. Bella, Quill, and Seth were sitting on the couch. They both were on the far left of the room. The right of me though. The love seat was against the left wall and the couch against the back wall I guess you could say. Jacob and I were sitting in this recliner like chair I haven't seen this one before either. I sighed. Charlie and Mom must have gotten it together. I put my face into Jacobs shoulder until I was sure the blush was out of my cheeks.

"Abbs I was wondering if you're not too busy if maybe this weekend you'd like to go to the fair with me." I smirked then tilted my head.

"Well Jacob I would love to go to the fair with you." He crashed his lips into mine and pulled my body as close as it possibly could be to his. I didn't push him away though. I enjoyed the kiss just as much as he did obviously. Charlie's voice was the interruption to our heated kiss.

"Jacob try to act civilized." I smiled. That was one hot kiss though. I got off Jacob and he stuck out his bottom lip and I shook my head.

"Are you ready to go Bella?" She rose up and nodded. I smiled and hugged my mom. After that I walked outside. I sat on the swing waiting on Bella. I seen Jacob stop her and they started talking. Her hand flew to her mouth and she looked at me then his gaze went to me as well. What the hell was going on?

Bella came out and we walked to her truck. I got in and the truck of course creaked. That was my only complaint so far about Bella's truck. I smiled and stayed quiet until she said we were getting closer. My stomach was doing flips. What id they didn't like me? Then Bella's words from before echoed in my mind. What if they tried to eat me or something you know? What if the big one they told me about decides I'm juicy enough for dinner? I shuddered causing Bella to laugh.

"Don't worry it will all be fine. Ok so chill we are here." I looked up from my hands and I got my first glimpse of the Cullen household. It was beautiful. We walked up the stairs and Alice opened the door before we even got there.

"Abbie, Bella its great to see you guys come in." Bella followed her I was a little hesitant. Alice laughed. "We don't bite." I nodded and caught up to Bella. I walked slowly behind her. I caught a glance of Edward. My breath still caught when I seen him.

"Good evening Abbie." I smiled and brightened a bit causing him to smile that crooked smile.

"Hello Edward how are you?" I was thankful for some one easing the tension I felt. He just shrugged. It was a fast movement I barely seen it. I rubbed my eyes and he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I didnt mean to frighten you."

"You didnt but can you do it again. I wanna see." He chuckled

"I dont think so." I pouted

"Aww come on Edward please!" He laughed

"No."

"Ugh fine I give up." I went to catch back up to Alice and Bella. I turned to look for them and I bumped into this beautiful guy. He was about five foot-eleven. His eyes were gorgeous. The same shade as Edwards and his slick black hair fell in his face a little bit. He smiled at me. Wow I don't know what it is with the Cullen boys and their breath stopping smiles but I don't think I can get used to it. His clothes were different from Edward's. His well worn blue jean jacket was open and underneath was a white button down shirt. I was shocked Alice hadn't pitched that jacket like she had tried to do with my tank tops. I chuckled in my head. Lucky kid. He had on some regular blue jeans that fit him nicely.

He sucked in his breath. "You must be Abbie, I'm Dominic." I smiled.

"How did you know my name?" He chuckled.

"Let me let you in on a little secret okay? Come closer." I walked closer to him. "You're a common topic around here." I laughed,

"Somehow I highly doubt that." He chuckled.

"Don't believe me then but trust me when I say I tell no lies." I nodded.

"I'm going to go find Alice." He nodded and I continued my path. I debated against getting lost so I walked back into the living room. I saw a pretty big guy with this beautiful girl on his lap. The guy was wide in the shoulders and had a darker tone to his hair. His eyes were the same topaz color both Edward and Dominic had. I smiled. Their eyes were all so beautiful. It really went well against their pale skin. He looked up and his gaze met mine. He lifted the beautiful girl up with one arm then placed her back down.

"Ah you must be Abbie what's up? I'm Emmett." I immediately backed away. "I see Bella told you about me. Don't worry I'm not going to pick on you I just met you." I nodded and walked over so I was in arm's distance from him. He grinned slyly then picked me up and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Emmett put me down I can't breathe." He laughed then all of a sudden his nose wrinkled up and he put me down.

"Something stinks." He looked around. I sniffed the air. I didn't smell anything that was weird. He sniffed closer to me. "Ew Abbie its you." The beautiful girl that was on his lap came and smacked him upside his head.

"Emmett that was rude now apologize." He pouted.

"But baby I don't want too. It's not my fault she stinks." She whacked him upside his head again. I got better look at the girl and she was beautiful. Her long black hair was curled on the ends and came down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were different from the rest of the Cullen's'. Her eyes were all topaz with green specks in them all around the center. She was breath takingly beautiful. I sucked in my breath and she extended her hand.

"Hello I am Alex please excuse Emmett, he doesn't have a filter some times." I laughed.

"Hi Alex, I'm Abbie. Why did he say I stink? I don't stink." I smelled my hair just to make sure. Alex laughed and Emmett interrupted.

"You smell like dog." He shook his head. I smelled myself.

"Well I was playing with Wolf last night."

"You're friends with those dogs?" He said. I was confused.

"What are you talking about?" I scratched my head. Alex hit his arm.

"That's it you've lost your 'happy time' for a week." She put happy time in quotations with her fingers.

"Aw come on Alex that's not fair." She shook her head.

"It's perfectly fair. You insulted poor Abbie and she did nothing to you. Come on Abbie I'll give you a tour of the house." I nodded and she grabbed my hand. I shivered. It was ice cold. "Sorry it's kind of cold in here." I shrugged its okay.

"Its okay I'm used to odd temperature hands. Jacob's hands are hot." She just nodded. What had Emmett meant by the dogs? I was still confused. She led me upstairs. I noticed a big plaque like thing filled with graduation hats.

"Wow do you keep all your families hats?" She shrugged.

"It's an inside joke." I nodded. She led me into this huge room with a big bay window.

"This is mine and Emmett's room." I nodded and was slightly taken back. The bed was set toward the fall right wall and it was huge. I couldn't sleep in this room I would be terrified that some one was watching me. I shook my head.

"I don't know how you two sleep in here."

"You should see when we fool around its fun." She winked.

"That's nice to know," I said with a laugh.

She took me through a tour of the whole house and I was impressed. Their house was as beautiful as the people in it. She led me back to the living room and the whole family was in there. I was stunned again. I don't know how Bella did it. They're all so beautiful I feel small and so out of place. Edward caused me to jump by laughing really loud. Their father interrupted my thoughts.

"I think its time you knew Abbie. They story of the Cullen history and why we're so different from every one else." I just nodded. That was all I could do. I was very terrified this would explain so much.

"This will explain what Bella said the other day." Carlisle nodded.

"That's the reason you have to know now."

I sat in stunned silence until he finished his story. I don't think he left out a single detail. He told me all about how he was created and how hard he had to work to be a good citizen. I held my breath when he proceeded to tell me the story of Edward. I glanced at Edward and he held the same concentrated expression I held.

"Some of us have special powers. Alex, Edward, and Alice are the ones in our family. Alice can…" Alice interrupted him.

"I have visions. I can see things that are in the future. Edward here can…" Edward interrupted her.

"I read minds Abbie." My head screamed oh my god.

"Can you read mine?" He looked as if in thought for a moment.

"There's a thing to that. I can only read yours sometimes and it's like when you let me. When you're mad I usually hear your thoughts which is why I'm always laughing when you are around Mike." I groaned. I hated Mike. It wasn't his fault he just aggravated me. I rolled my eyes causing Edward to laugh.

"What about Alex? What can she do?" Alex smiled.

"Well my power is pretty cool. I can make people forget things like erase that part from their mind." I nodded.

"Wow," was all I said. Bella looked over at me.

"Surprised?" I shook my head.

"To a point yes but it makes so much sense I'm cool with it." Emmett laughed.

"Well if your dog lets you come back we'd love to have you around." I tilted my head again and Alex smacked him upside his head.

"Why do you keep saying that?" He just shook his head. Bella stood up.

"Its getting late Abbie I think I should get you home." I nodded and stood up. I walked over to Alex and gave her a hug and then Alice. Japer was sitting next to her. I just waved to him. He smiled. He was really sweet. He and Alice fit together so well. I walked next to him and hugged Edward. He gave me a crooked grin.

"You should come back by sometime Abbie." I nodded then walked over to Emmett. I put him last for a purpose. I hugged him and got close to his ear.

"You will tell me what you mean." He laughed.

"I think that's your dog's job to tell you." I sighed and pulled away. I waved to both Carlisle and Esme and then followed Bella out of the house. She was all smiles.

"It feels good not hiding stuff from you any more." I smiled.

"Thanks for that Bella. It gives me a better understanding of every thing." She nodded. The rest of the ride was silent. In all honestly I wanted nothing more than to see Wolf. He always calmed me down and I knew Jacob wasn't going to be at my house when we got there. I sighed. I miss him already but my sadden expression brightened when I realized we have a date this weekend.

Bella pulled up into my driveway and Charlie's cruiser was sitting there. She smiled and got out. I didn't go straight into the house. Something caught my eye. I ran toward the side of the house and Wolf knocked me down. I laughed then pushed him off when he was licking my face.

"I missed you too boy. You're never going to believe what happened to me today." He tilted his head. I rubbed his head.

"Well at the Cullen's' today they told me what they were so I feel better. It did bother me that Emmett kept saying I smell like dog. I don't smell like you. Well right now I do," I said with a laugh. "But it gets better." I could have sworn that damn dog just rolled his eyes at me. I shrugged. "Jacob asked me out today." He perked up his ears. "I know amazing right? He's so gorgeous. His eyes are just wow. I love staring into them." Wolf smiled. "He's just wow." I hugged him.

Our little conversation was ruined when I was called in for dinner. My mom eyed me conspicuously.

"What were you out there playing with outside dear?" I smiled.

"That's wolf. He's such a pretty dog. I wish I could keep him." My mother shook her head.

"Baby he's a wild dog that's absolutely out of the question. In fact I don't want you seeing him any more." I shoved my plate forward causing it to spill out all over the table.

"I'm sorry but I can not do that mother. I'll be in my room." I ran upstairs and slammed the door. Mom couldn't take Wolf away from me. I started to cry. I loved Wolf. I laid there and eventually cried myself to sleep at that thought.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**So how's that one, there is a hidden surprise in here can you tell me what it is?**


	11. Runaway

**AN: You know it all by now, I don't own Twilight or and of the characters, Stephanie Meyer owns it all. Except Abbie and Alex to which I own them**

**Ok since no one guessed the surprise I will tell you**

I awoke the next morning tired and drained. I wanted to just roll over and go back to sleep. I have school today so I can't much to my dismay. I sighed and rolled over. I laid there a minute then I threw off the cover. I got up and walked over to my closet. I scanned through and grabbed my usual tank top and jeans off the rack. I went over to my dresser and grabbed my necessities I needed and went to take a shower. After doing my shower duties. I got out and dried off and did my usual lotion routine, got dressed and brushed my hair then went to my make-up. I have been doing my make- up every day. I don't know why though but it makes me feel better about myself. Though I don't know how I even have a chance when I'm sitting with the Cullen's and Bella. I smiled though. It wasn't so bad I guess they were awesome people.

Jacob's face crossed my mind again. I wonder if he was going to school today or was he ditching? I laughed to myself probably ditching. I was still curious about why he didn't like Edward and the whole 'dog' scenario with Emmett. I could only imagine Jacob's reaction to that. I giggled then went to find a pair of toe socks. My 'fairies are real' ones seemed to fit the outfit well. I smiled and put them on. I walked downstairs humming again. My mom was sitting at the table only without breakfast this time.

"Abbie we need to talk." I sighed then rolled my eyes.

"About what now mom?" She looked up from her coffee cup.

"Well a few things actually. First thing is about Jacob. I think you're getting too serious about him," I rolled my eyes. "Young lady don't take that tone with me." I scoffed.

"I didn't say anything." She sighed.

"I think you need to slow things down with him meaning that you will not see him every day. You two will not be kissing like that. Before you protest you know what I'm talking about. I mean it Abigail. The next thing is I don't want you playing with that dog any more. You have no idea what it's capable of and it could kill you. So I better not catch you by that dog or I will have Charlie shoot it down."

I felt the tears start to stream down my face. She was taking both of the people I loved most. Well I know Wolf isn't a person but he still means a lot to me. I felt as if I was being choked. I didn't want to cry any more than I had in front of her so I acted on impulse. I looked at her then I started running. I ran straight out of the front door and down the road. I ran until I was off our road. I then let all the tears I had fall. I wasn't hiding from any one any more. I wanted Jacob and I don't care what my mother said, I needed him, he actually cared. I walked until I reached the grocery store. I stood outside of it and pulled out my cell phone; it was one of the only good things my father ever paid for. I wiped away the tears that were falling. I went through my phone book and didn't stop until that familiar name was highlighted on my phone. I hit call. All I could think in my head was please pick up and I hope he ditched today. I think this is the first time I have ever wanted him to ditch

"Hello." Billy's cheerful voice answered. I swore in my head.

"Hey Billy this is Abbie is Jacob around?" I crossed my fingers. Please be home Jake.

"Ah Abbie I've heard a lot about you. The boy doesn't shut up about you." I felt my face heat up.

"Aw really that's so…" a deep voice interrupted.

"Hey Abbs don't listen to my dad he's just telling tales." I giggled and almost forgot the reason for calling.

"Okay I'll let you off the hook for talking about your _girlfriend_," I purposely emphasized the word 'girlfriend', "but I need a favor. Will you come and pick me up?" I heard the smile in his voice.

"Sure I'll be at your house in a minute." I interrupted him.

"I'm not at my house Jake. My mom and I had a huge fight and I just want to be with you right now. I'm at the grocery store."

"Ok I'm on my way Abbs."

I hung up and sat down on the curb and waited for Jake to show up. I sat there at tapped my feet and drummed my fingers against the curb. I smiled when I seen him come into view in a Volkswagen Rabbit. I stood up immediately and he stopped right in front of me. He got out and came and hugged me.

"Hey Abbs what's wrong are you okay?" He grabbed my face with his hands. He tilted it up so I was staring directly at him. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't form a lie for what's wrong. I just couldn't lie to him. So I told him the truth.

"My mom and I got into it. Normally I would have blown it off but it was over two things I wouldn't budge about." He led me to the car and we both got in and he pulled out of the parking lot.

"What were they? I mean they must have been pretty important." I nodded.

"They are to me; maybe not every one else but to me they're they greatest thing next to mountain dew." He laughed.

"You still didn't answer my question." I sighed.

"It was you and Wolf." He smirked and cocked up his eyebrow.

"Who is Wolf? Should I be jealous?" I heard the playfulness in his tone.

"Oooh yes you should. He's super cute and he listens to me. Plus he will roll around in the grass with me. He has the most soulful eyes." I could have sworn Jacob blushed but I shrugged it off.

"Why I haven't you told me about him before? I didn't know a man was already in your life." I laughed.

"Well he's a dog." He laughed very loud.

"My competition is a dog." He scoffed. "So what did your mom say about me that got you ticked off so badly?" I sighed.

"This is so embarrassing but she said she thought I was getting too serious about you and that we are not to kiss like we do any longer and that I'm not allowed to see you every day. Then she told me I wasn't allowed to see Wolf either. She couldn't take you both away from me." He reached across the seat and grabbed my hand.

"You won't ever have to worry about losing me. Always remember that. I may have lost her but I refuse to lose you." Huh? That was random and weird.

"Who did you lose?"

"I guess its time for you to know the truth as to why I don't like Edward Cullen, well one of the reasons anyway. You see when Bella first moved back here from living with her mom I had the slightest crush on her." He held his fingers so close together I didn't even see a space. "We were friends but not to the extent we became later. When the leech left her she was a shell of her former self and acted like a zombie until she came and visited yours truly. She really became human again and I actually thought we would have a chance because truthfully I fell for Bella. But then the leech came back and she ran to his side again. Leaving Jake out of the picture. Then she couldn't make up her mind who she wanted me or the leech. So when she picked him you can only imagine how hurt I was." I nodded and lifted the back of his hand up to my lips and placed a small kiss on it. He was hurt so bad by one of my best friends. My mother was trying to steal me away from him and I wasn't having it if it meant I had to move to the Reservation to be with him. I smiled, I liked that idea.

He pulled to a stop right in front of what I'm guessing was his house. A man with the same dark shade to his hair as Jacob had; was sitting on the porch in a wheel chair. That must be Billy; he looks so happy. Jacob grabbed my hand and we walked up to the porch. Billy was all smiles. When we reached the porch we stopped right by Billy.

"You must be Abbie. Wow the boy didn't lie you're really something." I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks. "I'm sorry it's just Jake here talks about you so much I feel like a know you." I laughed and looked over at Jacob who was blushing now.

"Dad we're going inside to watch some movies." Billy smiled and nodded. Jake walked me inside his house and he had the hugest smile on his face. "This is Casa de Jacob." He said as he leaned back on the couch and put his hands behind his head, I laughed. He patted the spot next to him and I gladly took my spot and snuggled up to Jake. I love how he's always so warm and he could make my greatest worries fade away.

We watched a few movies and eventually I drifted off. When I woke up Jacob was laying me down. I smiled and put my arms around his neck.

"Mmm Jake you're so warm. No don't leave."

"I have to princess but I'll be back by to see you tomorrow."

"Wait why are you leaving?" He kissed my forehead and I smiled and rolled back over and went to sleep. My dream was crazy. I heard my mom and Jake talking and she was grateful for him. Ha I knew that was a dream until I woke up and was in my bed. I sighed, I take back every nice thing I said about that mean jerk. I walked down stairs in my pajamas and my mother was cooking again. I walked upstairs to get dressed to get ready for my day already.

While I was changing into my bullet for my valentine band t-shirt and a pair of black hip huggers my cell rang.

_Wear your heart on your sleeve, make things hard to believe,  
I'm not feeling this situation  
Run away try to find that safe place you can hide  
It's the best place to be when you're feeling like... _

I walked over and answered it and it was Jake.

"So how dead am I?" I sighed.

"You aren't dead but I am mad at you." He groaned.

"Come on Abbs I did the right thing for once." I laughed.

"Fine you are forgiven but as a punishment you are not getting a kiss from me all day." He groaned again.

"Come on Abbs." I laughed.

"I'll think about it Jake." After that I got off the phone and went to do my hair and make-up. I was done quickly with that and I headed downstairs. I told mom I wasn't hungry and she threw the keys at me.

"Take the car 'Kay I love you." I called an 'I love you too' and I was out and ready for the drive to school.

**Ok what did you think? I have the next chapter ready to be uploaded just as soon as I get a few reviews...hey I didn't as last time did I.**

**Ok as for the surprise, well I can't tell you now can I cause if I did it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.**

**Oh and the song(which I don't own either) is 'All these things I hate' by Bullet for my Valentine**


	12. Go away Mike!

**AN: I have said it more than once I don't own Twilight. *sighs***

**Ok to those who reviewed this last chapter thank you.**

**Madison Cullen you know I think you and Alice would be best friends. I love your excitement for the story.**

**Thank you for the complement on the story alison94, I can promise you that we will do our best to keep it updated as often as humanly possible.(hey we can't all be vampires)**

**Oh and just to make things a little clearer Alex is replacing Rosalie in this story. We are pretending that she was married to Royce(she was never attacked by him). I know I know but hey Alex is much nicer anyway, not that I don't like Rose cause I do but we decided to change it up a little...ok I will shut up now, ENJOY!**

I pulled up in the school parking lot and of course the shiny Volvo was already parked right across the way from me. They were all leaned up against the car and when Alice seen me she jumped up and down like a little kid. I laughed and walked over to her. She immediately gave me a hug.

"You missy are in trouble." I groaned.

"What did I do now?" She gave me a stern look.

"Why did you run off yesterday? You ditched school. You know I can't see you in my visions you are just a blur." I tried to change the subject.

"That sucks. I wonder why you can't see me? " I hid my smirk.

"Don't think you're changing the subject on me missy." I sighed.

"My mom and I got into it over Jacob and Wolf." Alice tilted her head.

"Who's Wolf?" I opened my mouth to discuss but Bella already started talking.

"Wolf is the _dog_ that comes and visits Abbie." She stressed out the word 'dog' and Alice nodded knowingly.

"Alice do you know anything about Wolf?" She shook her head.

"The bells about to ring lets get to class." She hurried into the school followed by Edward and Bella. I sighed. I had to go to my first class with Mike. I shuddered, he creepes me out. Its too bad Jacob goes to school in the reservation, I'd love to see the look on Mike's face when he'd see Jacob and I walking hand in hand. I giggle to myself and sped up my pace a bit. I literally started imagining Jacob's smile and his cocky demeanor; I even heard his voice now I could just imagine what he would say to Mike. I know I'm going crazy, I shrugged and continued walking. I walked into the class room and took my immediate seat behind Bella. Edward nodded at me, I'm guessing to acknowledge my presence. He chuckled.

"Incoming," He said

I sighed and put my head down. Ok Abbs think about Jacob. I smiled and started thinking about my wonderful boyfriend. Mike's chipper voice ruined that though.

"Hey Abbie how are you this fine morning?" I held in a laugh. Only in Forks would a rainy day be considered a fine morning.

"I'm doing quite well. I had an amazing night last night." Edward laughed. Mike grinned. I kept picturing Jacob in my head. I would get through the day with Mike thanks to Jacob.

"Really? I had an amazing night too, all because I was dreaming of you." Jacob's face lost its smile quickly. I lost my smile as well. My smiley Jake was gone now and the pissed off one remained.

"Well honey all you are ever going to do is dream about me. I have a wonderful boyfriend who means the world to me so but out." I slammed my hand down on the desk.

"I don't believe you. You girls play hard to get. I get that I look forward to the chase." I covered my ears and I resisted the urge to want to scream.

"Mike I have a boyfriend and he wouldn't be to happy about you trying to chase me as you so put it." He just smiled again.

"Don't even worry about the chase doll I will have you." I started on my work as a way not to think about that stupid … calm down Abbs. Think of Jacob. I breathed in and held my breath then slowly let it out. My entire day was now ruined thanks to him. Ugh! I did my best to concentrate in classes but I was still so angry I had a hard time. I'd seen Alice in the hall way and she gave me a pity look, I hated those so I walked up and hugged her.

"Mike set me off so badly." She nodded.

"Mike is about to have a world of trouble waiting for him."

That was all she said then she left. I was confused. I had one class left so I did my best to stay sane in that class. It wasn't all that bad. I actually came out of the class with a smile on my face. Edward walked over to me. I just smiled at him. My little fascination with him was no longer there. I mean sure he was hot and all but I felt nothing for him like I did Jacob.

"You feeling better?" I nodded, Much better.

"Well you're about to be happier then I'll see you outside." I nodded and sprinted out the door.

I looked around and saw nothing to my liking then I heard an engine rev loud and my head jerked into that direction. If it was possible to explode from happiness I would have at that point. There he stood all 6 foot 7 of him. He took off his sunglasses and leaned up against his motorcycle. I squealed and ran towards him and jumped on him. I couldn't help it I needed this so much right now. He twirled me around. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Jake stopped twirling me at once and pulled me deeper into the kiss. Kissing Jacob felt like I was floating high above us and I felt so light almost high. I pulled away and he just smirked at me. I heard voices coming in all around me. I turned around and I seen we were still in the middle of the parking lot.

"So my beautiful girlfriend how was your day?" I wrinkled my nose. I really didn't want to talk about it. He pouted and it looked so adorable I couldn't say no. He reminded me of Wolf when he did that. I laughed.

"Well I had a few problems. This guy Mike Newton likes me and," I felt Jacob's body tense up. It was rock hard in a matter of seconds. In a split second his eyes darted across the parking lot and landed on Edward. They looked like they were having a silent conversation. He started breathing slowly. I wanted to cry. "I'm sorry Jake." His eyes darted back to me.

"Abbs you have nothing to be sorry over. It's that little punk that should be sorry." I nodded. My eyes drifted to the bike behind him. It was all black and shiny. I loved it. I got off him and he pouted again.

"Are you taking me home today?" He smirked and nodded. I squealed. He got on then leaned forward so I could be on the back. He handed me a helmet and I rolled my eyes and latched onto him tightly. He just shook his head and kick started it. We were out of there pretty fast. It felt good to have the wind in my hair and to be with Jake. His hair was blowing as well. There couldn't have been a moment more perfect than this. I was with the man I lov… liked and the wind was blowing through my hair. It was all too surreal until we pulled up in my driveway. I didn't want to let go of him. He smelled so good. He laughed and helped me off. Now it was my turn to pout. He just laughed.

"You had to go home eventually Abbs." I stomped my feet up the stairs and he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't be mad Abbs I'll be back tonight." I nodded and walked in.

My mother was talking excitedly on the phone. I figured it was Charlie so I just walked upstairs. I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I hope Jake comes back by. I wonder when the next time I'm going to the Cullen's. I sighed. Mom came into my room with a huge grin on her face.

"Guess what darling?" I shrugged.

"What mom?" She was about to burst I could tell.

"Your cousin Jenna is coming to visit. Are you excited?" I was but I was still hurt by what had happened between us. After Rick left Jenna and I lost our close relationship. She was my best friend and my cousin too but she just stopped calling one day. I pushed back the painful memories and smiled at Mom.

"Oh I can't wait." I got off my bed and walked downstairs. I wonder if Jake is really coming back by. Maybe I should call him to see. I shrugged and took out my cell phone and called Jake. It rang four times then Billy answered.

"Hey Billy this is Abbie is Jake around?"

"No I'm sorry Abbie he won't be back 'till late can I take a message?" I felt my heart drop in my chest. He lied to me. I felt my eyes water up and I barely was able to respond.

"No just tell him I called please Billy." The smile in his voice was obvious.

"Will do bye Abbie." I hung up and dialed Alice's number. I hoped she would answer. Maybe I could come over. She answered before it rang once.

"Abbie what do I owe the pleasure of your phone call?" I laughed.

"Can I come over Alice?" She squealed.

"Sure you can I'll send some one to come get you." I nodded then it dawned on me she can't see it so I smacked my forehead and she laughed that musical laugh that put me at ease. I hung up then called to my mom I was leaving. I grabbed my hoodie and my shoes. I was out the door and I heard some one whisper my name. I looked from left to right. I didn't see anything I shrugged. I heard my name again and this time I seen Emmett emerging from the forest.

"Come on I'm your ride." I nodded and followed him thinking that his car was in the woods. Boy was I wrong. He put me on his back and told me to close my eyes. I felt like my entire world was spinning and I was dizzy. I thought I had fainted.

We got to the Cullen house and Emmett put me down.

"That was such a rush wasn't it." I tried to balance myself and fell into him. Ow stupid hard bodied vampire. I rubbed my head and we walked into the house and every one was sitting there on the couch. Alice jumped up to hug me and Bella was right behind her. Then Alex came up and hugged me as well. I went and hugged Edward and Jasper. Japer flinched like he was in pain. I felt bad so I reduced contact with him at all costs. Dominic entered the room.

"Why didn't any one tell me Abbie was here?" Every one shrugged. He opened his arms for a hug. I went and gave him one. I mean I had no reason not to right? Alex came over by me.

"Hey I'm so glad you came back. We missed you." I nodded.

"I missed you too guys. So what's on the agenda tonight guys?" Emmett looked at me and laughed.

"I feel so bad for you Abbie." I tilted my head.

"Why? I should be feeling bad for you I mean no nookie for a week." I laughed.

"You think it's funny now, but I'm not the one having a girly sleep over tonight." I tried to hide my horror. I didn't know many girls back home, what was I going to do?

**How was this one? You must be nice or I will send Emmett to pounce on you...LOL.**


	13. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine**

**AN: Ok everyone here is the next chapter, I had only a small part in writing this one out, ENJOY!**

_______________________________________________________________________________

I went to run for Emmett but Alex already had me in her arms. I wiggled and squiggled trying to get out of her arms. This was just as bad as wrestling with Jake. I sighed. Jake's face filled my mind and I wanted to cry. Why had he lied to me? When you love some one you don't lie to them. Edward's head jerked up in my direction.

"Hey Alex can I borrow Abbie for a second?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Hell no if I have to go to this stupid slumber party then she sure as hell has to." Edward shook his head.

"I want her to go too but you can stay down here until I get done talking to her." Alex looked as if in thought for a moment and then nodded and went and sat by Emmett. Edward led me into the kitchen. I loved this room. I shook my head and regained my focus. Edward sighed. He looked back up at me with those deep topaz eyes and before Jake they would have knocked me to my knees begging for mercy but they had little effect on me now.

"I know you are upset Abbie but will you listen to me for a moment?" I felt my eyes water up and I nodded. "I want you to know something that I technically heard from Jacob himself. Well he didn't tell me personally but his mind told me." I laughed. "Jacob wouldn't hurt you for the world and he means that. He loves you Abbie but doesn't know how to tell you or explain things to you so give him sometime I promise it will all turn out right." I smiled a bit.

"So I have the Edward Cullen Security Promise on that?" He chuckled then nodded.

"Now I have to get you back out there before you and Alex decide to make a run for it." I laughed then pretended to make a break for the door. I went to walk into the living room but stopped.

"Hey Edward," he turned to look at me and lifted his eyebrow on the right side. I held in a laugh. He did still look adorable sometimes. "Thanks for that I know you and Jake have bad history and you didn't have to do it. But you did so thank you for that." I walked over and hugged him. He stiffened a bit then hugged me back. Big sappy lump better hug me back I laughed to myself. I walked back out to the living room and took a deep breath. I looked at Alex. She looked back at me then we both looked up the stairs then back at each other. I smirked then she copied my expression. Both of us looked at the door and nodded. It was so cool we didn't even plan that. For some one so small Alice can have a loud voice.

"Don't you two even think about it, if you two don't get up here now I promise you I will lock you two in here for the rest of your lives. Alex you know that's a long time for you." Alex groaned. I pouted. She and I slowly walked up the stairs as if we were entering a battle of thousands and we were the only two soldiers on our side. This was our dying day in a way. We stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at each other again. I got closer to Alex.

"Is it too late to jump out of the window?" Alex looked in thought then Alice yelled again. Damn. We slowly opened the door and I gasped. The entire room was painted a hot pink for the special occasion. There was nail polish every where and fashion and teen magazines all over the floor. Alice was in these light purple short shorts with tinker bell on them with a matching tank top. She was on her stomach lying on the bed. She was flipping through some magazine talking to Bella who was in these silk shirts that came to the middle of her thighs and a baggy t-shirt. Bella was laying on the floor right across the way from Alice. Alex and I exchanged a look and Alice jumped up and pushed us in. Alice threw a silk bag at us both.

"Go change now." I gulped and walked into the bathroom and changed pretty quickly. I had a pair of lime green short shorts and a tank top. I sighed. It could have been worse. I heard a yell from the door next to me.

"Alice I refuse to wear this." Alice laughed.

"Come on its just us girls if not I'll invite the boys in and…" I walked into the room and Alice whistled. Or I thought it was Alice. I did a turn around and when I stopped I seen Dominic in the door way I took off and ran into the room with Alex. Her outfit was cute but I could see why she didn't like it. It was hot pink short shorts and a tight fitting tank top. I hugged her. She looked like she needed it.

"Dominic came in." She nodded. We both walked out and Dominic had been kicked out of the girls only party. I sat down on Alice's bed. Alex grabbed some nail polish and started to paint her toenails. This so sucks. Alice grabbed my hand jerking me half way across the bed.

"Oops I forgot you were so fragile." I rolled my eyes and she started to paint my finger nails. "Okay let's play truth or dare." Alex sighed.

"Come on Alice that game is so lame." I laughed. Alice shook her head.

"My party my games got that? Ok Bella truth or dare?" Bella looked a bit shocked to be picked first I guess.

"Umm truth I guess." Alice tapped her forehead.

"If Edward asked you to marry him right now what would you say?" She fumbled with her fingers for a second.

"I don't know I mean I love him but the 'm' word is scary for me." Alice nodded.

"Okay your turn Bella." She looked in between Alex and I.

"Alex truth or dare?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"Dare," Bella laughed.

"I dare you to go downstairs and kiss Edward." Alex's face twisted up with disgust I giggled. I couldn't help it.

"Never in my entire life time would I kiss him ew." Bella laughed.

"Then you have to pick truth." She grumbled.

"Fine truth," Alice and I started at Bella.

"If you could change one thing about being a vampire what would it be?" We all sat it silence waiting for Alex to answer.

"Honestly I hate my gift. It comes in handy sometimes but having the ability to take away some one's most precious memories can cause a lot of guilt. I mean sure I can take some of the bad memories and replace them with better ones but still it's all the same to me. It really bothers me." I nodded. I couldn't handle that either. Alex turned her gaze towards me quickly.

"Abbie truth or dare?" I sighed. Damn.

"Truth," I held my breath. This was just as bad as a dare. Alex laughed.

"What's it like kissing… Jacob?" A smile filled my features.

"It's just … I can't describe it... perfect I guess. I feel like I'm floating. I'm so happy when he's around. He makes every thing go away and when it's just him and me its like," I paused, "I can't even explain how perfect it is." Alice laughed.

"I wish my first kiss was with a guy that could kiss like that." Bella's face turned beet red and I knew why but I decided not to say anything. I think Alice purposely skipped her turn because right after my answer it was time to watch movies.

"Hey Alice you have any junk food?" She pointed towards the door. I think she's telling me they're down stairs. I laughed and got up and walked to get me some chips. I was hungry. I got to the kitchen and Dominic was standing there. He smile when he seen me.

"Hello Abbie how's the party?" I smiled.

"Not that bad actually thanks for asking." I walked to the cabinet and went to grab some chips. I guess he was going to get them for me because his hand brushed mine then he pulled back and muttered a 'sorry'. I shrugged it off and walked back upstairs chips in hand.

Halfway through P.s. I love you Dominic comes into the room and makes himself comfortable on the floor in between Alex and I. I briefly looked at Alex and I saw her roll her eyes. I giggled.

"Hey Abbie," he leaned closer to me. I scooted away from him and continued watching the movie. After that he didn't try to get closer to me. He did talk to me a few times during the movie causing Alice to grab my bag of chips and through them at his head.

"What the hell Alice?" She shrugged.

"Get some new Doritos." I rolled my eyes and finished the movie. I think we stayed up the entire night. Of course Alex and Alice did. I finally crashed at 3am Bella had been murmuring Edward's name since she crashed at 1am.

In my dream I was running through the woods calling for Jacob. I kept running away from something that I could not see. I screamed for Jacob again. This creature leaped at me and had me pinned down. Its face was dark so I couldn't tell who or what it was. All I knew was that I was terrified and I wanted Jacob.

"JACOB!!" I screamed again. The creature laughed.

"Holler for your little dog all you want because he won't hear you right now." He laughed evilly. I tried to hit it but it didn't faze him at all. I tried to wiggle out but to no use. I was going to die without Jake knowing that I love him too.

I sat straight up in bed screaming. I could feel the sweat on my forehead. I broke down crying, I wanted Jacob, I needed him here.

"Shh, Abbie your ok, it was just a dream." I head Alice trying to comfort me

"No no you don't understand, I need him, I need Jacob, please." I barely got please out before my crying started again. I was so scared the dream was so real. I couldn't stop shaking, I laid back on the bed curling into a ball just wanting to see him, to know that he loved me as much as I loved him. Soon my tears stopped but I was still shaking, still scared. Soon i felt warm hands on my face and then saw Jacob in front of me. His face was worried and scared. I put my arms around his neck and he picked me up into his lap and rocked me. He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead until my shaking had stopped.

"Now princess what's wrong?"

I wasn't going to cry again I told myself. I looked around the room and saw that I was still in Alice's room. Jake had come to me.

"I had a bad dream. This man tried to kill me and…" my voice broke.

"Ssh don't cry Abbs. I won't let anything happen to you ever. I will protect you with my whole existence. Nothing will ever get to you while I'm around. Now stop crying it breaks my heart to see you upset." I attempted a smile and he leaned in and planted a small kiss on my lips. He lifted me up bridal style and took me downstairs.

"I'm going to get her home guys. Thanks for calling me." I heard a chorus of voices say something at the same time but I was to tired to understand them. My throat felt raw from all the screaming and crying but I know this had to be said.

"Jake," he looked down at me. "I want you to know something," I started coughing his face etched with worry. "You shouldn't be so mean to Edward, he stuck up for you when I was upset with you."

I felt so tired all the sudden even more tired than before, I could feel my eye lids getting heavy, I took a quick glance around the room and saw Jasper staring hard at me, I knew he was using his gift. I gave him a small smile saying I was gratful, he nodded in return. I took one last look at Jacob as I let the sleep take hold of me.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Did ya like it? Well did ya?**


	14. Imprint

**Disclaimer: I wish I was Stephanie Meyer so I could own Twilight but alas I am not so i don't**

**AN: Ok I got no reviews on the last chapter, was it that bad? You guys have to let me know, I mean come on.**

**Well you won't get the next chapter unless I get a review...yes I am resorting to blackmail now, hey I am desperate.**

**Ok here it is ch. 14, ENJOY!**

_______________________________________________________________________________________

I woke up so warm and snug I didn't want to get out of bed. I snuggled in closer to my blanket. I don't recall it ever being this warm. I almost drifted back to sleep that is until that annoying thing I call an alarm clock. What happened next surprised me though. I opened my eyes to shut off the alarm but I watched it getting chucked out of the window. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I had seen what I thought I did or was my mind just playing tricks. I looked down and there lay Jacob in my bed. I resisted the urge to want to squeal and quietly laid back next to him and tried to go back to sleep. I just wanted one more look at him then I could sleep. I cautiously opened my eyes and Jake grinned. I swore in my head. He had caught me looking.

"Good morning Jake." I snuggled closer to him. He wrapped his warm arms around me. I swear with him in my life I will never need to purchase another blanket. He kissed the top of my head.

"How did you sleep Abbs?" I flinched when the memory came back to me. My dream at Alice's came back sharply. My eyes watered on instant. He peered down at me worried. I took a deep breath to try and ease up the fight to hold back tears.

"Well waking up here wasn't so bad. I actually had a peaceful dream," I paused.

"Abbie look at me what happened last night at the… Cullen's?" I sucked in a breath. He remembered damn. I sighed and looked up at him. I guess I had to tell him.

"Well I have no idea where this dream came from. I have never dreamt like this before. I was running through the forest and sweat was dripping from my face. I was screaming for you but you never showed. I was running with all the strength I had away from something I could not see. I looked over my shoulder and the creature leapt at me. Its face was dark so I couldn't tell who or what it was all I knew was that I wanted you. I screamed as loud as I could for you but the creature laughed at me. I can't remember what he said exactly but I know he told me to holler for you all I wanted because you were not coming." I felt the tears spill over the bridge I had built and they fell down my cheeks. His body tensed up a bit.

"Abbie I promise you nothing will ever happen to you if that means I have to stay with you every minute of every day. Not that I would mind but…" I heard foot steps coming up the stairs. My mom I screamed in my head. Jake heard it too because he was in my closet. I ran to the dresser and grabbed a pair of jeans. I couldn't go to school in the shorts Alice had given me last night. Then it hit me that I was in those snuggling with Jake. I smacked myself in the forehead. I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I opened it and my mother was standing there.

"I was surprised you weren't downstairs yet are you feeling okay?" I smiled. I was more than okay. I had woke up to Jake this morning. But my mother didn't need to know that.

"Yea I woke up late." She walked into my room. Keep away from the closet mom.

"What happened to your alarm clock honey?" Well my boyfriend threw it out the window no big deal. I mentally smacked myself.

"I don't know I thought you borrowed it," I said with a shrug. Smooth Abbie real smooth I laughed to myself. She walked past me.

"Okay try not to be too late for school." I nodded then closed and locked my door. Jake exited the closet laughing.

"What's so funny Mr. Black?" He chuckled.

"I don't know what happened to it' you lied. You knew I threw it out the window this morning." I lightly hit him. That still hurt though ow. I tried to play it off like it didn't though. I got serious a moment. I thought about the ending of my dream. How I was worried I'd never get the chance to tell him how I felt.

"Hey Jake?" he stopped laughing for a moment.

"Yes Abbs?" he walked closer to me.

"I need to tell you something but please don't freak out and leave me." His eyes got wide then returned to normal.

"You know you can tell me anything Abbs." I sighed. How should I say this?

"I love you Jake." His eyes brightened and so did his smile. He picked me up and spun me around the room and nearly crushed my bones.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that. Now I know it happened. I love you too Abbie with all my heart." He moved my hand onto his chest and I felt how hard it was thumping against my hand. "It does that all the time when I'm with you." I smiled then jumped on him and gave him a kiss. You see it's impossible for me to kiss him unless I'm on him or we are sitting down. He is so damn tall. I was only five foot five so he was an entire foot and then some taller than me. He pulled me closer and deepened the kiss. Things probably would have gone farther but I stopped it.

"What did you mean now you know it happened?" He froze.

"Abbs I have to go get ready for school I'll see you later okay." He jumped out of my window. What was he keeping from me? I finished getting dressed and skipped on the make-up. I wasn't eating breakfast this morning I had no time. I grabbed the keys and jetted off to school.

I pulled up in the parking lot and no one was outside. Damn I was late. I walked into the administrative building and the short red headed woman behind the counter smiled at me.

"Hi I'm Abagail Harter I overslept this morning so I need a pass to go to class." She smiled and wrote one out. I smiled. If she only knew what I was really doing this morning I laughed in my head. She handed it to me and I walked to class. I was happy Jake had said he loved me but not happy that he was keeping something from me. I walked into class and handed the teacher my pass. I went and sat behind Bella and Edward gave me a knowing smile. I guess he had read one of our minds this morning. I smiled at him. His smile quickly turned to a frown. His eyes darted to the door and in walked Mike. I kept the smile frozen on my face. Mike was not ruining Jake loving me. He came over and kissed my cheek. I jerked away from him.

"What did I do?" I rolled my eyes. I heard Jake's voice in my head again only this time it was something he hadn't already told me. 'His touch will never even come close to mine so don't stress over it.' Then I heard his laugh. I smiled.

"You touched me. It's a sad excuse for a kiss. My Jacob's kisses set me on fire. Each kiss is a new firework exploding. That is what a kiss is supposed to feel like." He laughed at my statement.

"But you don't even know what my kiss feels like." I chuckled.

"Nor do I have the curiosity to find out. When you love the one that's kissing you no kiss could be better or mean more. You're just a boy and Jacob is a man. There's no comparison to that." He rolled his eyes and walked to his desk. Bella turned around all excited.

"So did you tell him?" I was confused.

"Tell him what and who?" She rolled her eyes.

"Jake and did you tell him that you loved him?" I blushed.

"Yea I did this morning." She squealed.

"What did he say?" I shrugged. Edward laughed and then entered our talk.

"He said that he loved her too and that he's been waiting for awhile to hear her say that." I threw my pencil at Edward.

"You forgot a detail." Edward rolled his eyes.

"The man of your dreams told you he loved you and you're worried about that?" I nodded.

"Duh! I mean why wouldn't he tell me then?" He looked at Bella.

"Sorry dear let me catch you up. While Jacob told Abbie he loved her he happened to say something along the lines of 'now I know it happened' and Abbie here is freaking out about it." Bella looked at me.

"Do you think he's going to tell her?" I felt a little left out now.

"Tell me what?" They both shrugged then looked forward. This sucks. I finished early and asked to go to the library. I went and scanned row after row of books and finally decided on one. I went and checked it out then walked to my next class.

Classes flew by so fast and it was lunch time. I walked to my usual seat with the Cullen's and Bella. I sat down next to Alice as always. She smiled when she seen me and hugged me.

"You know something you don't stink so bad to be a…. I mean to wrestle around with Wolf so much." I shrugged.

"Wolf wasn't around last night. I miss him a lot. But Jake has so it's all good either way." Alice smiled.

"Hey I'm planning a shopping trip on Friday you have to come." Friday? Oh god that was my date with Jake how could I have forgotten? I covered my mouth with my hand.

"I can't Alice I have a date with Jake on Friday." Her eyes got wide and she smiled so big it went to her eyes. Now who was looking like the mental patient Barbie? I laughed to myself. Edward laughed too.

"Oh my gosh why didn't you tell me? We have to go shopping directly after school." I smirked.

"I can't I have some things to do at home so how about tomorrow?" She squealed and clapped her hands together.

"That will be marvelous. We all should go." Edward shook his head.

"No way are you talking me into this." She rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't talking about you silly. We wouldn't want you to see your sisters and the love of your life in sexy lingerie." I laughed then cringed. Ha ha I wasn't included in that. Edward laughed.

"Yes you were she was counting you as family." I smiled.

"Thanks Alice, so who's all going?" Alice waved me off as if I didn't know.

"Well you of course, me, Alex and Bella are the amazing people that are attending this brilliant affair." I laughed.

"Poor Jake," Alice laughed.

"Why poor Jake? We are doing this for Jake." I tilted my head.

"How is this for Jake? You are the one who loves to shop." She laughed.

"You are so silly Abbie. You have to look sexy for Jake and it's an excuse for me to shop." I laughed and lunch continued with cheerfulness. My whole day was going great and all because he loves me. I smiled and walked into my dreaded physical science class. I went and sat next to Mike and concentrated on Mr. De Vega. Mike started playing with my hair. I jerked away from him. Jake's husky voice filled my head. 'He will never appreciate the way your hair feels beneath my hands or how when you pout I want to do everything in my power to make you smile despite it being so cute. I love you Abbs.' My smile returned. I knew he couldn't hear me but I thought it anyway. 'I love you too Jake more than words define and more than the happy feeling I have that you are mine.' My happiness cloud was back and I took my notes in peace. Jake was with me every where. I even saw him in Wolf. Speaking of him it was so weird him not being around. I was starting to miss him.

That class ended quickly. I went to the rest of my classes with a smile on my face. All because I knew Jacob Black was mine and no one could take that from me. I exited the school and sighed of relief. Now I was to go home. I walked over to the Volvo and they all stopped to turn to look at me.

"What's wrong guys?" Edward sighed.

"Alice just had a vision but it became blurry when you entered it." I sighed too.

"Well what was it about before I rudely messed it up." I laughed a bit. Alice looked at me.

"It was at the fair and it was all fun. Then I seen a dark forest and it got blurry." She said sadly.

"Jake is taking me to the fair on Friday." She gasped.

"You are so bad what would you and Jake being doing in a forest alone?" I blushed.

"I highly doubt that would happen. I'm not like that." My thoughts flickered to this morning. I blushed deeper. Edward's eyes widened and I pointed to him warningly. I smiled brightly.

"Alice call me later so we can discuss this shopping trip. Plus I want to know Alex's reaction." I laughed then walked to my car.

Driving home was the most uneventful part of my day that is until I actually got home. There was a note on the table. It was from my mom.

Abbie,

'I had to leave for work early so I am sorry I am not there to see you. I hope you had a good day at school. How was everything? How are Alice and Bella? Have you talked to Jake lately? I sound like a teenager my self,' I could see her laughing while writing this. Any way I will be home later than usual, Charlie is taking me out to dinner. I know I'm so excited. I love you and there's stuff to heat up in the fridge or you could go over to Billy's hint hint.

I love you

Love,

Mom

I laughed. A couple of days ago she hated the idea of Jake and I being together. Now she was practically throwing me at him. I walked upstairs to do some of my homework and I heard a loud banging on my front door. I ran down the stairs worried that there was some kind of emergency. I opened the door and no one was there. What the hell? Was I going crazy? I know I had heard it. I walked onto the porch and looked around it was then I seen the flash of black in my yard. My mind went black except for one thought… Wolf. I screamed and ran toward the black thing I saw. It wasn't the best idea. It could have been something else. Something not Wolf, but I took the risk and started running full speed. I tried to skid to a stop while Wolf stared at me. I would swear he was laughing. He was barking and it sounded so much like Jake's laugh it tripped me out. I couldn't stop in time and I landed on Wolf. I jumped up.

"Oh my god Wolf I am so sorry. Are you ok?" He barked and nodded.

"I have missed you ya big lump. Where have you been? Do you not like Jake or something?" He looked at me wide eyed then shook his head. "Good because I love Jake and you would have to deal with him," I said with a laugh. He rolled his eyes. Dude I didn't know dogs could do that.

"So I have to fill you in on lots unless you don't want to listen." He sat there as if waiting. "Well you know Jake asked me out. We are going to the fair on Friday. Don't give me that look mister just because he stayed in my room last night doesn't mean anything happened oops." I covered my mouth and blushed. Wolf's eyes got wide.

"I swear we didn't Wolf. Ugh quit being so judgmental now." I hugged him.

"I love you Wolf." I watched him back away then jump on me and lick my face then he ran to the forest. I sighed and walked back into my house. I sat there watching my TV for a good half hour when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Abbs what are you doing?" I smiled. Jake was the only one that got that reaction.

"Um nothing bored out of my skull I figured my boyfriend would be here by now but I was mistaken." He laughed. His laugh made my heart swell. I shook my head.

"Well how about your boyfriend comes and picks you up and you two spend some time at La Push together?" I squealed.

"I would love that Jake." He laughed.

"Ok I'll tell your 'boyfriend' that he should do that." I rolled my eyes.

"Shut up and get over here Jake." He laughed then said goodbye. I went to hang up when I heard his voice so I put the phone back to my ear.

"What did you say Jake?" He got silent.

"I love you Abbie." I smiled and my heart did that flippy floppy dance it always did when I was with him.

"I love you too Jake now get your sexy butt in the car and get over here." He laughed and I hung up.

I went upstairs and brushed my hair and put on some lip gloss and I walked down stairs to wait for Jake. I was happy. I heard his car pull up and I was out the door. He got out of his car. He stood there staring at me. I swear he looked like a giant compared to me. I paused as if in thought and ran and jumped on him again. He smirked and kissed me.

"So are you ready to go beautiful?" I smiled and nodded. We got into his car and he kept looking at me and smiling.

"So what's on the agenda Jake?" He shrugged.

"My dad told me I need to stop hogging you and bring you by to see him. Plus I think its time you have met all my friends. Not just Sam, Seth, and Quil." I nodded. Inside I was nervous and I guess he seen it on my face.

"What's the matter Abbs?"

"What if they don't like me?" He roared with laughter.

"They will like you because I love you so don't worry your head about it Abbs."

I stayed silent for most of the way. The thought of his friends hating me shook me pretty badly. I closed my eyes and just seen the horror in my head. Jake entwined our fingers.

"Babe chill out okay. You will be fine. I will not leave your sight nor will you leave mine." I laughed.

"What's the matter Jacob are you afraid one of your buddies will try and kidnap me and then we will run away in the sunset together?" He rolled his eyes.

"As if I would tear him limb from limb and just watch him scream in agony." I laughed even though it was sick.

"You're awful serious about me Mr. Black." He turned towards me just as we pulled into his driveway.

"You don't get it Abbs I'm in it for the long haul. I want you and only you for the rest of my life and one day I hope you will be Mrs. Black." My eyes watered up and I jumped on him.

"I love you Jake." He smirked.

"Oh so you jump on me now? I love you too Abbs."

"Yes because I'm not jumping on you in front of Billy." He groaned.

"Why not he knows about us?"

"Because I don't want him to think I am a hoochie." He roared with laughter and it made me think of Wolf. "By the way I don't think Wolf likes you." He stopped laughing.

"Abbs we have to talk when I take you home it's important and I don't want you to hate me."

"Jake I could never hate you. I love you." I got off of him and got out of the car. We walked into the house and Billy wheeled over to me.

"Abbie, Jake finally stopped being selfish it's a miracle. It's great to see you my dear." I smiled and hugged him.

"How are you Billy?"

"I'm so happy that Jake has finally…" I saw out of the corner of my eye Jake practically dancing doing the cut it out thing. "You haven't told her Jake?" He shook his head.

"I am today."

We sat around and talked for awhile. Nothing else about Jake's little secret was mentioned. I psyched myself up to meet his friends here goes nothing.

We walked to the beach and all his friends were wrestling around. I seen Seth and I went and immediately hugged him.

"Seth how are you?" He smiled.

"Happy now that Jake finally decided to bring you back around." I laughed.

"Anytime you want me to come down just call me and I'll come."

"That would be nice but I don't have your number. Jake is so stingy." I laughed and handed him my number. I was having fun talking to Seth until I seen her. .She was beautiful and talking to Jake. She had long dark hair. She was Indian I could tell from here. I sighed. I would lose him all to that dark haired beauty. Seth seen my frown and looked confused.

"What's wrong Abbs?" I looked up at him.

"Oh nothing um can I meet some of the others? I though Jake was going to do it but he seems 'occupied'." I emphasized that word. He nodded and walked me over to a group of guys. There was a tall one who was pretty wide. He reminded me of Emmett I giggled in my head. I wonder if he had broken Alex's word yet. He had long black hair, well all of them did I mentally smacked myself. He had his arm wrapped around a beautiful girl who reminded me of Jake. I found out why soon enough.

"Oh you're the girl Jake imprinted on. I'm his sister Rachael. This is my boyfriend Paul." I nodded and she hugged me. "I am so glad he found you I was worried that he would be stuck on Bella forever." I sighed.

"Rachael what is imprinting?" She gasped.

"He hasn't told you?" I shook my head.

"No what is he supposed to tell me?" I was scared. Quil pulled me from Rachael.

"Nice going Rachael." She shrugged.

"How was I supposed to know?" He pulled me away from her and into a new direction.

"You don't remember me very much do you?" I blushed and looked down.

"I vaguely remember you. I am so sorry." He shook his head and laughed.

"It's okay. I would say the same thing about you but Jake talks so much about you I feel like I know you." I blushed deeper.

"Billy said the same thing." He chuckled.

"Sometimes it's down right embarrassing." I nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"No don't be its better then hearing him upset about Bella." I winced.

"The thought of him upset like that kills me." He nodded. We walked to this other guy who was pretty tall. Some what close to Jake's height. He of course had long black hair and a very nice smile.

"Is this the famous Abbie that Jake never shuts up about?" I giggled.

"That would be me and you are?" He grinned.

"Embry Call at your service ma'am." A deep husky voice interrupted us.

"That's my job." I turned around and seen Jake. I smiled then I remembered I was supposed to be mad at him. So I sighed. He looked at Embry.

"What did you do?" I stood in between them.

"He did nothing and so much for never leaving my sight."

"I didn't leave your sight."

"But I left yours." I turned back to Embry completely ignoring Jake and all his attempts of trying to talk to me. He should go talk to what's-her-face. Embry's eyes got wide and I looked at Jake and he started to shake. What's happening to him? He looked at me his eyes so full of pain. I got closer to him trying to calm him down and he shoved me away.

"Abbie get out of here."

"Jake I am not leaving until I know you're okay." He was shaking convulsing like now. I got closer until I was touching his arm. He shoved me away and I landed on my butt by Embry.

"Abbs I am fine please just go." I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob Black you know that I will never leave you." He was convulsing and what happened next surprised the hell out of me. There in front of me was Wolf.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Uh oh. Well she knows now doesn't she. **

**Ok Review or I am send Jacob over there to make you!**


	15. Trashed

**Disclaimer: Ok you get the jest of it and you know I don't own it**

**AN:Well well well it looks like someone Imprinted, if you go back to ch. 10 you can see where he told Bella about it, that was the little hint. I guess no one caught that.**

**Ok here is the next chapter for you all, ENJOY!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

I opened my eyes to a complete circle of faces in front of me but the one that stuck out the most was Jake's. I tried to get up but fell. Before I hit the ground a pair of arms caught me. I looked up and Jake had a pained expression on his face. I didn't fight against him. Instead I used him to help me up. He looked surprised that I was even acknowledging his presence. He held out his hand and I took it.

"Guys I'm going to take Abbie home I'll see you guys later." I looked and seen the dark haired girl from earlier staring at me.

"If she can't handle it Jake it wasn't meant to be." I wanted to go over there and rip her hair out and throw her into the water. Ugh I hated her and I didn't even know her, that was Jake's fault though. I shook my head. We walked to his car and it was silent the entire way. I hated this. I pushed him up against the car, which I normaly wouldn't have been able to do had he been paying any attention at all.

"Why are you acting like this?" He looked taken back by me screaming at him.

"I'm going to lose you Abbie." I rolled my eyes.

"Jacob are you blind?" He looked confused. "I love you dammit and if I am still standing here after you turned into Wolf…" I paused. He was Wolf. The same Wolf I had told all my secrets too, The same Wolf I love and cherish. I growled and he laughed.

"So are you mad?" I tilted my head to the side for a moment. I hit him in the chest.

"I told Wolf all my secrets."

"Yea like your secret obsession with me." He laughed. I hit him again.

"Wolf was my best friend. Now who am I supposed to tell those thoughts to Alice? I can't believe you were him all along. It defeated the whole purpose. You knew every thing I thought about you." He sighed.

"You know the real reason I came to see you in wolf form? I couldn't stay away from you. The first day I met you I felt it. My heart jumped out of my chest. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I just wanted to be near you. Do you recall the camp fire that night? I sat by you rather than Bella." I was in shock. He knew he loved me from the first moment he met me yet has held in all of these secrets until he was sure I loved him too. Wow.

"Ok so your sister mentioned something about imprinting what is it?" He cursed under his breath.

"Sorry Rachael can't let me do anything on my own. How about I get you home and then I'll talk about it there so you can be comfortable?" I nodded. That sounded fair. I got in his car and he took off. I reached across the seat and grabbed his hand and just held it. He had kept so much from me. I think I know why but I want to hear it.

"Why did you keep it from me?" He sighed.

"I just I don't know. I figured it was the right thing to do since I really didn't know how you felt. I just knew I had to be with you. If it meant dying inside watching how comfortable you were with Wolf knowing inside that there was a good chance you would be okay if you knew it was me and that alone caused me pain. Every thought was about you even when on patrols. Embry thinks it's hilarious because I made fun of imprints before I met you. All that mushy mumbo jumbo just made me gag. That is until I felt it. I know what it's like now." He smiled and kissed my hand. "I love you Abbie."

"I love you too Jake." I was surprised. Everything felt so natural and right. Like we are supposed to be. We got to my house and I got out. My mother still wasn't home yet so she must be at dinner with Charlie. I opened the door and walked up the stairs. Jake was hot on my tails literally. His heat was radiating off of him. I got to my room and I jumped back and right into Jake mind you. He tensed up. I guessed I caught him of guard. He sniffed the air. It's weird how I never noticed it before. I laughed to myself then I seen my room. It was a wreck. My clothes were strolled put every where. My sheets were on the floor. My whole room was a disaster. I felt like crying. Who did this? Jacob whispered quietly which I was not used too either.

"Vampire," he flipped open his phone. I turned and clung to him. I was scared. I couldn't see the Cullen's doing this. Who could have done this to me? I watched the sweat build up on Jake's forehead. He pulled away from me a little bit and walked into the hallway. I leaned against the door trying to not so obviously listen.

"Edward you don't understand my life is on the line. If something happens to her I'll… Thanks man you have no idea what this means… alright later." He walked back into the room and smiled at me.

"Its times like these when I wonder why me." He nodded.

"Listen Abbie nothing is going to happen and to insure that we are going home." I shrugged.

"I am home love." He laughed.

"Your other home then." I squealed.

"How cool am I? I have two homes," I said with a laugh. "My home and my boyfriend's home." He laughed and walked downstairs.

"Come on Abbie lets go home." I quickly wrote a note for my mother and stuck it in her make up drawer where I know she would find it.

Mom,

I decided to stay at Jake's tonight and no funny business is going to happen so don't even think it you know I don't roll like that. I love you and I'll see you in the morning

XOXO

Abbie

I ran after Jake and jumped on his back. I got a piggy back ride all the way to the car.

"So explain this imprint business to me." He laughed.

"You don't give up do you?"

"Nope and don't change the subject." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Imprinting is exactly how I feel when I'm with you." I rolled my eyes.

"I meant in details dude." He laughed.

"Okay fine. Imprinting is what happens when a werewolf meets someone that they potentially...I don't know how to describe it. Okay, it's like love at first site, except it hits you harder and it is a lot more intense. I didn't know why I felt like I did at first, I just knew I had to be around you, had to make sure you were alright. Look, I'll be honest with you. Damn it was like...like millions of fireworks all going off at once and then my only purpose what to make you smile again. To love you. We are bonded together and nothing can break us apart. Nothing could stop me loving you now and love seems a far too mild word for it."

"So that means we are together for life?" He looked at me and his eyes seemed to glow.

"Of course, if that's what you want." I squealed.

"I couldn't imagine a better first love. My first and my only one. How cool am I?" He laughed which caused me to smile and squeezed his hand. As exciting as this ride was I drifted off to sleep. I awoke when I was being picked up but I didn't dare open my eyes. The moment was perfect without my eyes being open just listening to his heart beating was enough for me. It affected me a lot because as of right now I know that it was beating for me and me alone. I almost smiled. I heard Jake kick open the door. Billy was still awake.

"Ah you brought the little one home."

"A vampire has been in her house and ransacked her place. The only place I knew was safe for her was with me." Billy laughed.

"Don't forget me my boy," and I heard a hi yah. I could almost see Jake rolling his eyes. I bit my lip in an urge to laugh.

"Dad please I could kill an army you could barely take down one man." Billy laughed.

"Did you tell her?" Jake sighed.

"Yea I did."

"How did she take it?"

"She yelled at me Dad. She was like 'are you blind? If I'm still standing here I love you dammit or something like that." Billy laughed.

"The girl has spunk. She has too though to keep a hot headed Indian like you under wraps." I silently laughed. How true was that?

"Alright dad I'm going to lay her down. I'll be out in a minute." I smiled that time and Billy caught on. I opened my eye and saw him wink. Jake kicked open the next door and laid me down in a room only lit by the moonlight. He laid me down gently and made sure I was positioned right I guessed. He smiled and then kissed my forehead.

"I love you Abbie now sleep tight." As soon as I heard the door close I snuggled deeper into the bed. It smelled just like Jacob mmm. I don't know when but I drifted off to sleep I awoke when Jake pulled me tighter against him. I saw Jacob's snoring body lying next to mine.

"Jake what time is it?" He didn't answer so I jumped up and walked into the kitchen. Billy was making coffee.

"Ah morning Abbie did you sleep well?" I nodded.

"Like I was snuggling with a heating blanket," I said with a laugh. He laughed too. "Billy what time is it?"

"10:45 don't worry about school though. I called Charlie and he knows you're here. I told him you weren't feeling well and that I didn't wake you because I know you were throwing up last night." My stomach did hurt. I couldn't figure out why though I mean I wasn't starting for another week and I had ate… whoa I hadn't ate. My stomach growled.

"When is the last time you ate?" Umm…

"Um well I don't remember." He laughed pretty hard at this one.

"You're telling me that you were hanging out with the human refrigerators yesterday and you yourself didn't eat does Jake know?" I shook my head.

"I forgot to eat with all the excitement yesterday and Jake acting like he was dying or something. I don't care that he's a wolf. I love Jake for the person he is not what he can do." Billy smiled and offered me a cup of coffee. I took it and got up and put my cream and sugar in.

"I ought to wake up the grizzly bear and make him make breakfast. He is failing to take care of his girlfriend." I laughed.

"Let him sleep. I can make breakfast. I will need you to hand me the ingredients." He nodded and I walked over to the stove. Billy handed me eggs and sausage. He got back into the 'fridge and grabbed bacon and hash browns plus gravy.

"How many eggs should I make?" He laughed.

"The whole carton, you thought I was joking when I said the boy eats a lot." I laughed and started cracking eggs.

Breakfast was done in no time with Billy and I working together. We were laughing and joking and the thought that came into my head next scared me. He was like the dad I never had. I held in tears. We heard the snoring stop and we both laughed. Jake came in and scratched his sexy stomach. I know I have it bad.

"What smells so good?" I smiled and put a plate in front of him. He grinned and licked his lips. "Mmm babe you look delicious." I hit his head.

"I wasn't offering you me. Now eat." I had changed out of my jeans when I got up this morning so I was in Jake's baggy t-shirt and his also baggy boxers. I was a sight to see. It's a good thing Alice… there was a knock at the door. I walked to answer it while Jake glared at the door.

"Which one of them is it?" I sighed and opened the door Alice stood there. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Sam gave me permission to come pick up Abbie." Jake snorted.

"She's my girlfriend what right do you have to take her away?"

"Well little missy Abbie has a shopping date with me. Ooh Abbie what are you wearing?" I looked down and I blushed. This would be a definite hard one to explain. "That's it my house this instant go kiss Jake goodbye now. Jacob you will see her tomorrow on your date so don't keep looking at me like that." He glared at her.

"You are keeping me from Jake until tomorrow?" She nodded. I sighed. "Jake come to your room with me for a second." He grinned and followed me. As soon as he shut the door I jumped on him and kissed him like I would never see him again. I probably wouldn't if I didn't make it through this trip. He actually broke our kiss.

"Hold on I have some things for you." He reached into the nightstand by his bed and pulled out something I couldn't see. He grabbed my hand and I opened mine. He placed inside of it a beautiful Indian braided necklace with a shiny silver wolf hanging off of it.

"So you will always remember you hold the heart of a wolf." I smiled and leaned it to kiss him. He gave me a small kiss. "This gift you have no choice but to accept." I smiled.

"You know I will Jake so chill." He laughed then pulled out his wallet. I shook my head and backed away from him.

"Abbie get your butt back over here." I shook my head.

"Come on Jake any thing but money." He laughed.

"I could give you something other than money but my dad and Alice are outside so that's kind of rude." I rolled my eyes. "Fine make it another birthday present."

"Ha my birthday isn't for," I counted on my fingers, "eight months." He laughed.

"Fine if you don't accept it I won't kiss you for an entire week." I thought about it. A week without one measly kiss would be torture. But he wasn't about to know that.

"I can handle it." He laughed.

"Really now even if I do this?" He pouted and gave me the puppy pout that always earned a kiss from me. I shook my head and started biting my lip. "Or if I do this," he walked toward me with an evil grin on his face and backed me up against the wall. He leaned down so his lips were inches from mine. I wanted that kiss so badly. He let his lips brush across mine and much to my dismay I lost it. I kissed him.

"Ha you have to take the money now." I sighed. I didn't like him very much right now. I held out my hand and he gladly placed the money in it. I walked out of the room with the necklace around my neck and the money in my hand. I waved bye to Billy and followed Alice out of the door and into this beautiful yellow Porsche.

"My car you like?" I nodded and got into the back seat. My face turned blood red when I seen the other girls there. Bella blushed also. I wonder if I'm the first girl to leave Jake's house in his clothes. Alex looked at me and laughed.

"You had fun last night huh?" I shook my head.

"We just talked." Alex busted out into hysterics.

"Yea that's what they all say." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. Hey I was curious did you keep your little 'promise' about Emmett." Alex looked at the ground.

"I was doing so well until last night." I laughed.

We pulled into the Cullen's and Alice drug me inside. As if being in Jake's clothes wasn't bad enough she was dragging me inside in front of Emmett. I heard his thunder of laughter all the way in Alice's room.

"Hmm you're bigger in the hips than me and Esme lets try Alex." I nodded. She walked into Alex's room and handed me a pair of jeans and grabbed an Evanescence t-shirt. I squealed and changed quickly. Alice picked up Jake's clothes and wrinkled her nose.

"I'm taking them with me Alice so give them here." She nearly threw them at me. I ran down the stairs trying to miss Emmett on purpose but didn't get that luxury though, he stood in my way on purpose.

"I'm so proud of you Abbs. My little sister got laid! And by wolf boy at that! I'm so proud." He engulfed me into a hug. Dominic came to the door frame with a disgusted look on his face.

"You slept with a dog?" I watched his body tense up and his nose started to flair. It wasn't at all sexy like it was when Jake did it. He walked closer to me and grabbed my necklace.

"Is this a gift from him?" I nodded. Emmett stood protectively in between us.

"Go back with Jasper and Edward Dominic, I am having fun with my little sister." I cheered in my head 'Go Emmett' I even had a cheer worked out. Edward started dying laughing and looked at me. I blushed very deeply. Emmett smiled and gave me a hug.

"I just want you to know that despite the fact that you're with a dog. I love you and you're like the kick ass sister I never had."

I heard Bella yell "Hey!" I let out a giggle Emmett just ignored it and continued on.

"You're welcome to come crash with Alex and me anytime as long as we are not well you know, then don't come any where near us. We can tear a room up." I laughed. Edward interrupted.

"Don't let him scar you for life like that Abbie. Go on out with the girls and have fun. By the way cute cheer." By blush intensified about three times and then I ran out the door and into the car. Alex smiled at me and gave me a hug and then sniffed me.

"You smell like dog, he didn't tease you too badly did he?" I smiled at her.

"No, he is the best big brother a girl could ask for and believe me I have a lot of them now."

***

Alice drove off like a speed demon and we pulled into a parking lot. It seemed like harmless fun but boy was I wrong. Alice dragged us into every store possible and tried to put me in a dress. Ha ha I almost died on that one until I realized she was serious. I sighed and went to try it on. I hated it and so did Alex. It was way to Alicish for my tastes. Alex practically knocked Alice out of the way.

"Let me pick out the poor girl's clothes okay Alice." Alice sighed then brightened.

"Guess what Bella you're my new guinea pig." Bella sighed then glared at me. I laughed. Things had changed for the better.

By the time we were done we all had easily twenty bags a piece. I sighed. They wouldn't let me pay for a thing. Not even Jake's present which was aggravating. I wanted to buy something Bella laughed when I said that then groaned when it was stated that we would go to more stores. I sighed.

"Alice my feet hurt." She laughed.

"Of course they do dear. They're supposed too if not how are you to tell if you've really shopped." I sighed and dragged on again for another hour. I was reading to pass out. Alice FINALLY got done shopping and we headed home. Pulling up into the Cullen drive way I have never been happier to see a house in my life. I jumped out and I kissed the grass. Then I felt bad because I realized that I had just kissed then ground and it technically wiped Jake's kiss off my lips. I jumped up embarrassed. Emmett came out and grabbed Alex's bags and placed a kiss on her lips.

"I missed you babe." She grinned.

"I missed you too." He hugged her despite all the bags in his hand? Would Jake and I be like that? I mean despite us not being vampires would be like that with each other? Always eager to see each other and always that affectionate? Emmett ran into the house and placed Alex's bag upstairs then he came and stole my mine.

"I'll race ya squirt."

"Oh you're so on." I took off after Emmett and by the time I reached their room he was sitting on their bed my bags in hand. He faked a yawn.

"What took you so long? Are your limbs still weak from wrestling with the dog all night?" I rolled my eyes.

"Well you cheated, you used vampire speed. And for your information I actually didn't sleep with the dog I cuddled with Jacob." Emmett roared with laughter.

"Wait until the next time I see him, It's going to be good. If that were me and Alex I would have had her ankles to her ears." I laughed when I seen Alex standing behind her.

"I think it's cute that they cuddled. You are going to get used to cuddling because your 'happy time' has been cut back for another week." He dropped down to his knees and had the most pitiful face on, I felt so bad for him.

"Pppplease Alex don't do that." He placed his hands in a prayer like position He scooted closer onto the floor on his knees. I laughed, this was hilarious.

"Aw come on Alex forgive him already. You know it's just not Emmett unless he jokes around." She looked like she was in thought. I walked past those two and Alice and Jasper were making kissy faces at each other. It really made me miss Jake. I could call him hmm… I walked downstairs to the living room and Edward and Bella were curled up on the couch watching 'Romeo and Juliet'. I shrugged at least they weren't making me think of Jake. Dominic came and sat next to me. I ignored him. He wasn't Jake.

"Come on kid smile it isn't going to kill you." I sighed.

"I guess your right."

Dominic and I talked for about an hour and I finally drifted off to sleep. I awoke when I felt something cold come in contact with my skin. I opened my eyes quickly and Edward just smiled at me.

"Its okay Abbie just go back to sleep. I've got you." I trusted Edward despite Jake's judgment. He never was cruel to me despite hurting the one I live and breathe for.

"Actually Abbie Jake and I have an understanding. He knows what it's like now not to live without some one. To not be able to see yourself living if something happened to them and to kill anything that tries to harm that person." I blinked twice.

"That girl is me?" He laughed.

"Yes you are his imprint. I was so thankful when he told you though I can not phantom a guess how hard it was for him for you to ignore him like that." I wrinkled up my nose.

"He was talking to some beautiful Native American girl and I got like insanely jealous." I felt the cool night air embrace me.

"So all of this was over Leah." Leah. That evil wench had a name hmm.

"Basically I don't like her; she touched him Edward he's my boyfriend ya know." He started laughing very loudly and my face got redder than a tomato when the next voice came in.

"Oh so now I'm all yours huh?" I saw Jake come into view. Edward put me down.

"Was there any sign of anything?" Jake shook his head.

"Thanks for bringing her out Edward." He smiled. Edward turned towards the house and walked back in. I hugged Jake. His dark tan skin really shined tonight. The same with his eyes and his smile.

"Did you just change back from Wolf?" He laughed.

"You still refer to me as Wolf that's a surprise and yes I did." I wrinkled my nose again.

"Well what do you want me to refer you as 'oh you sexy beast take me behind the bushes and show me that you love me?'" His eyes lit up and he went to pick me up. I pulled back from him.

"Sorry you have to remember I am a hormonal teenage boy and the thought of you like that kind of drives me crazy." I laughed and we went to sit on the porch. We went and sat on the steps. Him just holding me and us looking at the stars.

"Jake how do you see us in twenty years?" His gaze left the stars and it landed on my face; my eyes to be more precise.

"I see us happily married and maybe with one or two little Jacob and Abbie's running around. I am terrified if we have a girl though." I giggled.

"Whys that?"

"Because I feel bad for the silly fool. If she has half your charm and your intelligence plus your beauty that guy is a goner." I blushed and snuggled closer to him. We sat like that until Edward came out.

"Sorry guys but Alice is coming downstairs and you remember what she said about Jake." I nodded and kissed Jacob.

"I love you, you hormonal teenage boy." He grinned and it reminded me of Wolf. I laughed.

"I love you too my beautiful non hormonal girlfriend." He looked at Edward and laughed. "Girls" He took off and I walked back into the house and Edward led me to the guest rooms.

"Thanks Edward you didn't have to do that." He smiled that crooked smile that used to drive me insane.

"No problem Abbie and by the way I did it for him. I heard the pain in his tone. Maybe he will accept it as a truce." I shrugged and walked to the bed. I got under the covers and I still shivered. Where was my personal heater when I needed him? Jake's voice entered my head again. _I'm off protecting you Abbs now sleep tight and pretend I'm there holding you tonight_. I smiled then drifted off to sleep. I was awoken by the freezing feeling touching my stomach. I jerked up and no one was there. That was weird. I sighed and went back to sleep.

______________________________________________________________________________

**A Vampire was in her room hmm wonder who it was? Anyone got a guess.**


	16. The Fair

**Disclaimer: So here I am still not owning anything that is Twilight. I do get to keep Abbie, Alex and Jenna though**

**AN: UGH! Stupid glitch that wouldn't let me post this sooner! Ok so after this one is up I will post the next chapter just to make up for the time I couldn't post. If you are nice to me I might put up ch 18 too.**

**Ok this one gets good and from here is just keeps getting better, more drama and stuff.**

**ENJOY!**

______________________________________________________________________________________

The cold feeling stayed with me the entire night, it was something that I can't explain right, like some one left the window open during an ice storm. I shivered again. I tried to snuggle up into my blanket but that wasn't helping me at all. I sighed and sat up. There was a huge window letting in little light due to the rain, but it was tightly shut. I was confused, how could I be this cold but the window hasn't been open? Maybe it's because Jake wasn't cuddling with me tonight. That had to be it. I wasn't used to being cold because in case any one forgot the last couple of days I had woken up snug as a bug in a rug or in my case as snug as if I was snuggling an electric blanket. I sat up and there were goose bumps all over my arms and my teeth were chattering away. I really had no other choice so I removed my feet from the covers and placed them on the cold hard wood floor. I was shaking from being so cold and grabbed my covers and wrapped it around my shoulders. I walked slowly out of the guest room I slept in last night and ventured into the living room. I tried to think warm thoughts. Jake was the first thing that came to mind. Jake's warm body, Jake's warm smile and Jake's hot kisses were the first thoughts I had. But thinking of Jake made me sad. I wondered what he was doing and if he was thinking of me. Too bad I didn't have Edward's ability.

I walked into the living room and every set of eyes in the room landed on me. Jasper looked as if in pain and Alice looked upset. Dominic was the first one to say anything to me. I wished he would have just stayed where he was at though. Here lately he had this habit of touching me. Whenever he said something his hands would lightly touch my shoulder or my arm. I shuddered. I wished for Jake's words of wisdom right now. Dominic came up and hugged me.

"Are you okay? You look sick Abbie maybe you should go lie back down." My teeth started to chatter again.

"Its too cold in there I can't." Alice walked over to me with a worried expression. She felt my head then backed up.

"Abbie why are you so cold? Usually you're scorching hot." I nodded. Duh Alice I knew that already. Edward chuckled then turned serious. His eyes darted to Dominic then back to me. I shrugged answering some unheard question. Edward growled.

"Dominic can I speak to you a second in the kitchen?" I knew every one of the vampires in the room could hear him so whatever he was trying to say he didn't want Bella or me hearing. That made me nervous. I glanced at Bella and her eyes reflected the same things mine did. Something was defiantly up but what was it? I sighed.

"Hey I need to head home. My mom is probably worried about me." Alex stood up then walked to the kitchen. I smiled and she returned with Edward. He twirled his keys around his right index finger.

"Come on Abbie lets get you home." I nodded and handed Alex the blanket. I know it wasn't smart being that I was so cold but I went and hugged each person in the room including Dominic. He sniffed my hair and chuckled.

"Hey you don't smell like dog anymore." I shrugged.

"I don't see how I was with Jake last…" I paused and covered my mouth. Alice stomped her foot.

"You cheated. What are you going to do when you guys get married huh? You will have to go a whole day without each other." I laughed and shook my head.

"Actually I was thinking more of an Elvis Vegas style wedding." Alice yelled.

"There is no way I am letting you get married that way." I shook my head again.

"Why are you stressing it? We aren't going to get married yet besides I am betting on Edward and Bella to be married before us," I said with a wink. Edward grinned and Bella looked terrified. I laughed and smirked at Bella then followed Edward out of the house and to his Volvo. I got into the passenger seat and relaxed. Edward looked at me strangely.

"Hey Edward can I talk to you about something without you thinking I'm weird?" He gave me that famous crooked smile.

"You know you can Abbs." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Abbs," that was Jake's little thing for me. He chuckled.

"Sorry I was listening to Jacob's mind earlier." I nodded.

"Well this wasn't what I was going to say but since you brought it up. Is Jake thinking about me?" Edward roared with laughter.

"You're kidding right?" I shook my head. I was dead serious. "You are always on his mind." I smiled.

"Wow I am so teasing him." He sighed.

"Don't because then he will know you heard it from me and we are actually on a good page." I laughed. Was 'the' Edward Cullen and 'the' Jacob Black actually being civil towards each other? I laughed. I looked down at my hands and remembered the cold feelings from last night and this morning. I felt fear strike though me.

"Hey Edward um," I sighed. "Last night something weird happened to me. I went to lie down after you let me see Jake and I felt an ice cold feeling on my stomach. The feeling intensified through the night to my entire body. I woke up this morning trembling. I was so cold I felt as if someone had left the window open and we had an ice storm." He nodded and sat quietly a moment or so.

"I really have no idea. I'll talk to Alice when I get back and we will see what happened okay?" I nodded. I sat quietly waiting to see my house. Edward looked over at me quizzing. I just shrugged it off.

We pulled up into our driveway and I gave him a hug and got out. I ran into my house to for once get out of the rain. When I walked in mom was spinning around the room picking up this and that. I smiled and went to hug her. She immediately returned my hug. I could see the happiness radiating off of her. She must have had a good time with Charlie. EW! I so don't wanna know if that's the case, I mean virgin ears here. I tried to mirror her mood but the truth was I missed Jake already. I needed him for some odd reason. My eyes brightened when I realized the day. I ran past my mom and to the phone and much to my dismay Jake didn't answer. My happy mood deflated that is until I heard a knock on the door. I raced past my mother and to the front door and jerked it open hoping to find Jake there leaned up against my door frame looking gorgeous as ever. Instead I saw a girl. That was a huge turn off and to make it a bigger turn off this girl happens to be my family. I sighed, she just laughed.

"Well you could at least act like you're happy to see me cuz." I nodded and moved so she could enter.

"Sorry Jenna I was expecting someone else." She smiled.

"Who might that be?" My smile took up my entire face.

"You have to meet him. That gives me an idea. Mom can I use the car?" She came out of the kitchen.

"You should let Jenna get settled first before you drag her off into town." I sighed obviously defeated and sank down into the couch. She winked at me and waved for me to follow her. Slowly I got up, I wasn't happy, I mean sure we had once been so close but that was a long time ago. Jenna looked a lot different now, her dark chocolate brown hair had a wave to it now; I remember how board straight it used to be when we were kids. I laughed at that thought. Her dark brown eyes had shape to them now. Her make-up really highlighted them. They whole 'dark hair and dark eyes' thing ran in our family. Ever member had some form of brown hair except for me; the odd ball. I sighed and followed her. She had gotten taller and her frame had filled out more since I had seen her last. That was to be expected of course because I hadn't seen her in close to a year I believe. I shrugged and continued up the stairs. She and I would be sharing a room while she was here. I'm not certain how long that would be. All I knew was that meant no Jake cuddling with me at night. That depressed me but that didn't last long because I brightened at the thought of staying out there with him. Yummy Jake being half naked all the time I blushed at the thought causing Jenna to look at me strange.

"Are you okay Abbie?" I smiled.

"Yea I was just thinking about some things." She nodded.

"Actually I need to talk to you about something if that's okay?" I swore in my head. If she hurried up we could be with Jake… well I could be with Jake.

"Okay sure what's up Jenna?" She sighed and fiddled with her fingers.

"I just wanted to apologize about not talking to you when all that stuff with Rick happened. I had good reason though. I know it's hard to believe. You remember when the stuff happened with my dad? Trying to help you through it brought back painful memories for me. I relieved the whole thing with my dad and I just broke down. I'm so sorry." I watched her eyes water up and I gave her a hug.

"Its okay Jen I forgive you." She nodded and tears started to fall.

"Ugh Jake is aggravating me." She giggled.

"Who is this Jake character?" My smile took up my entire face once again as Jake's face appeared in my head.

"Jacob Black would be my boyfriend." She smiled.

"Be careful you know our families history with guys." I tried to frown but it didn't work. I knew that wouldn't happen with Jake. We were mates and we were forever. Well not as forever as Emmett and Alex but still the point remains. I just pretended like her words fazed me. Yes our family did have bad history but this one wasn't going to be like that.

"I know but Jake's different trust me on that one." She rolled her eyes.

"Your mom said Rick was different. Mine said that Jack was different in all truthfulness they weren't. What makes this Jake guy so special?" I practically leapt out of my seat when I heard the next voice.

"Because I love her as much as she loves me. We are meant to be together." She rolled her eyes once again.

"Have you slept with her yet?" I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what Jake was thinking after that question.

"No because we have an emotional bond not a physical one." I smiled and went and hugged him. I pulled him down to my level and whispered in his ear.

"You lied through your teeth. You know if I offered myself to you, you would take it no questions asked." He grinned that wolfish grin causing me to smile.

"So I figured I would stop by and see if we were still on for our date tonight?" I smiled then I remembered Jen. I think he read my thoughts because he looked as if in thought for a moment.

"Hey Jen are you doing anything tonight?" She rolled her eyes.

"I know you're not hitting on me with my cousin a.k.a. your girlfriend standing right there." He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"As if you could get that lucky; I was asking that because Abbie and I are going to the fair tonight and I have a friend who is going alone. Do you want to go with him?" I looked at him wide eyed.

"Which one is it?" He laughed. '

"You make it sound like I would hook her up with just any one." I gave him a stern look. For alone time with me I think he would hook Sam up with Alice. I laughed at that thought.

"Okay fine its Seth." My eyes sparkled a bit. They would be so cute together.

"Jen, Seth is a super sweet guy you will adore him."

She waved it off. "I swear Jen and if he does anything to you I will kill him myself." She smiled at that thought.

"Okay I'm in but on one condition." Jake looked at her.

"What's that?" She smiled.

"I want to go to the fair as well."

I only had an hour left until Jake was coming to pick me up. I don't know if he was riding his bike or driving the rabbit either way I didn't care. I walked over to my closet and realized that I had left all my new clothes at the Cullen's. I picked up my cell phone and went to call Alice when she walked through my bedroom door with all my bags from yesterday.

"Ooh I saw the perfect outfit for your cousin." She dug through my bag of clothes and came out with a white tube top and a pair of blue sparkly jeans. "This will fit her so nicely. I wonder what Seth will think?" I smiled. She reached into the bag and pulled out my outfit and handed it to me. I smiled and went to take my shower. Hopefully Alice would still be using Jenna as a life sized Barbie when I got out.

I took my shower and did my lotion. Part of me was nervous yet the other half was so at ease with Jake it was like any other day. I smiled again when his name came to mind. I understood what he meant about imprinting in a way. I used to pity everyone that claimed to be 'in love' with the one they were with now that its happened to me I loved every second of it. Being with Jake was similar to being high, only my high never ended until he left. My smile disappeared I hated it when he left. I blow dried my hair then got dressed. I walked out of the bathroom and Jenna was giving me the look of death. I couldn't help it. I snickered at her. She practically growled at me.

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you Abbie?" I nodded and tried to hold in my laughter. I ran back into the bathroom when Alice came into sight. I was doing my own make-up without Alice's help. I heard another voice that caused me to open the door. Alex was standing there with a purple make-up bag.

"Let me help." I hugged her.

"Alex you're a life saver." She smiled and did a curtsey.

"Thank you now let's get to work." I sat down on the toilet and she plugged in the curling iron and started on my make-up.

"So how did you know I needed you?" She laughed.

"I noticed Alice gone and knew that you couldn't hold her off long with out me." I smiled.

"You are my favorite but ssshhh don't tell Alice." Alice yelled from my bedroom interrupting our conversation.

"I heard that." We both laughed. I sat there in silence afraid to move. With my bad luck I may say something and she would jump and the mascara would go across my nose. I stopped myself from shuddering at that thought. I was kind of scared at the thought though. I mean I had never seen Alex's make-up skills. I sat there quietly until Alex was done with every thing. She stepped back.

"Whoa you look good girl." She grabbed her camera out of her small book bag purse. She took my picture and then dragged me to a mirror. I gasped. I did look good. My dark auburn hair was curled on the ends in a ringlet like form. My dark brown eyes stood out against my pale skin despite my Indian heritage. My lips had a bigger pout to them then usual and were a deep brown color. The outfit fit me perfectly looking like this. The red halter top showed off just a peak of my cleavage and the back hip huggers fit perfectly. I wanted to jump on Alex but then I realized I would mess up my make-up. I went in and grabbed my gorilla toe socks and put them on. I went and grabbed my white sneakers and put them on. I walked back into the room with Alice, Jenna, and Alex. Alice squealed.

"You look great." I smiled and twirled around. Alice clapped. "I'm actually surprised Alex can do make-up. I don't think she's wore any a day in her life." Alex hit her upside her head.

"I think Alex is beautiful without make-up." Alex smiled.

"Thank you Abbie." My cousin glared at me. I smiled.

"Oops I am going to pretend I had no idea what was going to happen Jenna I swear." We were interrupted by a knock on the door. Alex hugged me and then Alice hugged both Jenna and I. Alex smiled at me.

"Good luck with your man tonight Abbie. Emmett and I are rooting for you." I smiled and hugged her. I heard my mom talking to Jake. I grabbed Jenna's hand and drug her downstairs. Alice did good on her as well. Her hair was done up in a pony tail with waved curls all down the back. The outfit fit her just right just like Alice said it would. I gave her a quick hug then we walked down the stairs. Jake's smile reached his eyes as he extended his hand towards mine.

"You look beautiful Abbs." I smiled and leaned it and gave him a kiss. Of course he had to lean down first. Jen stood there tapping her foot impatiently. Jake smiled in the middle of our kiss.

"He said he would meet us there so you're stuck riding with us." She groaned.

"Riding with the gruesome couple is so disgusting." I laughed and Jake grabbed my hand. He had drove his rabbit here. Jenna got into the back seat and Jake grabbed my hand before I got it.

"Come here you," I smiled and he leaned down and gave me a kiss. "Mmm… I missed you today." I smiled.

"I missed you a lot too Jake. I thought about you all day today especially when I woke up this morning I was freezing." He chuckled.

"That's what happens when you have a sleep over at a leech's crib." I laughed and lightly hit him.

"They're actually really nice people Jake; Edward is especially good to you." He tilted his head a little to the left.

"Well maybe that's because we finally understand each other. I always thought he was selfish for keeping Bella from me. I understand now what its like to want some one all to your self and for them to never leave. I didn't know that until I met you." I felt the tears building up in my eyes. "Hey no tears this is supposed to be a happy occasion." I smiled and nodded. I got into the car.

"About time I thought you two were going to play smoochy face the entire time out there." I laughed.

"Only in my dreams Jen." Jake got into the car and we took off.

We pulled up at the fair and we all got out. I looked ahead and I seen Seth standing nervously at the gates. Poor Seth it's a wonder what Jake told him. As we got closer I watched Seth suck in his breath and Jen just stopped in her tracks. Jake and I exchanged glances. No way did Seth just…Jake finished my sentence.

"Imprint?" I shrugged. Seth smiled and nodded at us. Oh my god one of my best friends had just imprinted on my cousin. I smiled then looked at Jake. I guess we are just a wolf loving family. Seth extended his hand and Jenna actually blushed.

"Hey I'm Seth," she walked closer and put her hand in his.

"I'm Jenna; um I'll catch you guys later okay?" We nodded and as soon as we noticed them out of sight we started to laugh.

"How ironic is that Jake?" He shrugged.

"It doesn't matter to me because I already found my imprint." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Come on we have an entire night together lets go have fun."

We took off going from ride to ride. We rode the ring of fire and the zipper last because those looked like the most fun. I squealed as the zipper flipped us over. Jake latched on to me when the ride stopped when we were upside down. I thought I was going to slip out but with Jake's grip I don't think any one could slip. I smiled and snuggled closer to him. He kissed the top of my head and the ride got moving again. We swerved and turned for another five minutes then the ride was over. Now it was time for the ride I think Jake pacifically held out for; the Ferris wheel. I groaned and he just chuckled. We waited in line for about fifteen minutes and then we got on. He put his arms around me.

"Hey Jake do you think about me all the time?" His eyes went from the stars above us to mine.

"All the time Abbs it's like I cant concentrate on anything else but you." I smiled.

"Do you still love her?" His body tensed up. I guess my question had caught him off guard. After a long pause he answered.

"She was my first love of course I love her but my love for you is stronger than that by thousands because my love for you is forever." I nodded despite the tears that built up. "Abbie please don't cry. Its something I can't help." I nodded again.

"I'm no going to cry I swear Jake." He sighed.

"Sometimes I think you deserve much better than me." I shook my head.

"No don't say that you're perfect." He shook his head and put his head in his hands.

"I could phase so quickly and hurt you like Sam hurt Emily. I am far from perfect. I still have love for my ex yet you say I'm perfect despite the fact that I know it hurts you. You don't see something though. She will never have any hold over you. She may be my friend and my first love but like I said you are my forever. Have I ever told you the story of Sam, Emily and Leah?" If I could have growled I would have when her name left his mouth. I shook my head. He nodded and continued. "Before Sam became a wolf he was in love with Leah. He loved her with his whole heart or so he thought. When weird things started happening to him he couldn't tell any body. He didn't know what was wrong with him so he went to the elders and they explained the story to him. He wasn't allowed to tell any one. He continued to see Leah and one day Leah's cousin Emily came down and Sam imprinted on her." I gasped. Oh my god. Then I seen Leah touching Jake's arm again and I almost growled again. "Now do you see Bella would be in Leah's shoes if that was us? Sam and Emily are happily married. That will be us. I no longer have any feelings for Bella; at least none that compare to how many I have for you. Your smile lights up my existence and I will do anything to see it over and over again." I felt the tears spill over and I hugged him. If he were fully human it probably would have hurt him from how hard I was squeezing him. He smiled.

"That's all I needed to hear Jake." He leaned in and kissed me.

"You are my life now Abbie; never forget that." I nodded.

The ride stopped and I froze. I looked across the way to a stand and I seen the biggest teddy bear that reminded me of Jake. I attempted to drag him but he didn't move. He laughed then realized what I was trying to do and then allowed me to pull him. I got to the stand and pointed to the bear.

"I want him Jake win him for me. It would make me sooo happy." He laughed and got the guy who was working the stand's attention

"I'm going to play until I win that bear right there. I don't care how many tries it takes." I squealed and jumped up and down. After five tries and three other stuffed animals later Jake handed me the giant dark brown bear I wanted. I squealed and jumped on him and dropped the bear. Seth was behind me and picked it up. I gave Jake a huge kiss and then got down.

"Thank you Jake." He smiled.

"No problem beautiful," he said as he placed a twenty down on the counter. He looked around at all the stuffed animals I had and laughed.

"Hey Seth I have to run these to the car keep an eyes on Abbs will you?" Seth somehow said okay through a mouthful of chewed up hot dog. I laughed and stuck by Seth until I had to go to the bathroom.

"Hey Seth I'll be back I have to go pee." He waved his hand at me and laughed.

"Just go and spare me the details."

I walked over to the actually short line to the bathroom. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around and no one was there. I turned back forward and I was grabbed from behind and my eyes were covered. I tried to scream but something was shoved into my mouth. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on getting away from this creep. I didn't open them until I was shoved up against this hard thing I guessed to be a tree. My eyes were uncovered and Mike stood in front of me. He had this evilish grin on his face.

"I told you I would get my chance." I struggled against his arms. He then tied my hands together. "We wouldn't want you going anywhere and ruining the fun now would we?" All of a sudden Alice's vision from the other day came back into my head.

I saw the fair back ground and then the woods. It then got all blurry. Oh what were you and Jake doing in the woods all alone?

Alice was wrong, it wasn't me and Jake, it was Mike and he was going to hurt me. I tried to scream again but whatever he had put in my mouth was gagging me and I couldn't breathe. I started hyperventilating and my life started to flash in front of my eyes. The moments with Jake seemed to go by slower than the rest. I felt tears fall from my eyes. How would he survive without his imprint? Would he imprint on another? More tears started to fall as I realized I would never marry and there would never be little Jake and Abbie's running around. I really lost it then. I would miss every one so much. Could Edward hear my mind right now because I really needed him? I needed my Jake too. Why had I wanted that bear so bad? It wasn't worth my life with Jake. What about my mom, How would she survive?

Mike leaned it by my ear and Ssh'd me.

"Ssh baby its going to be okay. I'm going to take this out of your mouth and you are not going to scream okay?" I nodded. He took whatever it was out of my mouth. This was my only chance I screamed with every fiber of my being. I screamed as loud as I possibly could.

"JJJJJAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!!!" He smacked me across the face and I felt blood trickled on my lip. He shoved me hard into the tree knocking my head against it hard, my vision blurred for a moment but I was able to see him lean in. He kissed me aggressively and all I wanted to do was gag.

"Now that's how a real man kisses." He pulled back smirking and I was crying my eyes out. He was going to hurt me. He came back and put his hands under the bottom of my shirt around my stomach area and his touch burned. Not like Jake's, it made me feel so dirty. He rubbed up my stomach and then back down and started to unbutton my pants and he was jerked back swiftly. So quick I barely saw it. In an instant a pale figure was on top of him. Alex came over and untied my hands and pulled me into a hug.

"Ssh baby its okay its over." I clutched on to Alex for dear life and just cried. She said nothing just let me cry, I know I had to be shaking I was so scared. I looked up and saw Emmett standing over Mike.

"Keep the hell away from my sister do you understand?" He swiftly kicked him in the ribs. Jake came running over to Alex and I he looked like he was about to cry, it broke my heat to see him so sad. Emmett walked in our direction as well and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You okay sis? Did he hurt you? I swear that sick pervert will never come near you again." I nodded and he released me to go to Jake. Jake bent down and I ran to his arms. The tears streaked down his face quickly turned to anger when he saw Mike. He held me there but I felt his body start to shake. I reached up and touched his face and pulled it closer to mine and kissed him.

"Jake please calm down. I don't want you to phase." He looked over and his dark brown eyes held so much fire it scared me. "Jake you're scaring me please calm down remember you could hurt me." His body stopped as if he had stopped breathing completely. He looked at me and pulled me into one of those world stopping kisses and when we broke apart he was as calm as the ocean on a peaceful day. Emmett interrupted our little moment.

"Wow dog don't eat her face there I kind of like her smile. Ow Alex what was that for… please don't take my happy time away again… okay I'll shut up." I started to laugh. All Alex had to do was look at him and he knew. I went to get out of Jake's embrace but thought better of it when I realized Mike was still in his eye sight. I pulled Jake up with me and we walked over to Emmett and Alex.

"Thanks guys…" Jake interrupted me. He pulled Emmett into a 'manly hug'.

"I owe you my life." Emmett laughed.

"Its cool man that's my little sister there and if anything happens to her I'll kill who ever is responsible." Jake nodded.

"Were going to get out of here so we'll catch you guys later." I gave them each another hug and then caught up with Jake. We walked past Mike and Jake tried to not so obviously kick Mike. He failed and I saw it. I gave him a stern look and he chuckled.

"What? Tell the guy not to pass out in the middle of the walk way next time." I laughed. We found Seth and Jenna, told them we were leaving. Jen is catching a ride with Seth home so it worked out. Jake picked me up and carried me to his car. All the emotions I had in my body came out back there with Mike; well all except the ones reserved for Jake. I ended up falling asleep on the way, I was so exhausted from everything that happened today. I woke up when he stopped the car.

"You brought me home to Casa de Jacob?" He chuckled.

"More like Abbie's man's home." I groaned.

"Haven't you forgotten that yet?" I said.

He laughed. "Not yet nor do I intend to now sleep little one you're safe with me."

That was the last thing he said until we got into the house and he laid me down. He got into the bed next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Abbs and I will find him and kill him for hurting you." I pretended like I was asleep and I snuggled closer to him. I instantly fell asleep thanks to the warmth that radiated off my wolf.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Well?**


	17. The Pack

**Disclaimer: Don't ask cause I don't**

**AN: Aww Jacob and Abbie are so cute together!**

**Maddie Cullen this chapter is for you! Don't make me send Jasper your way to keep you calm either!**

**  
ENJOY!**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Last night was so peaceful after the whole 'Mike' incident. Jake never left my grip thankfully. I smiled and rolled over anticipating Jake to be there but I felt nothing so that got me down. I sighed and got up. I laughed when I got a good look at myself. Jake's clothes baggy clothes fit so loosely on my body. I giggled. I loved wearing Jake's clothes. I modeled for a minute or two part of me expected Jake to be leaned up against the door grinning at me but he wasn't so that meant I had to find him. I stammered out of our room; I smiled when that thought ran through my mind. It really was our room. I heard voices the moment I had left. Jake's voice was the most obvious to pick up probably because I heard it over and over in my mind all the time. I partly smiled that is until her voice came in and I nearly growled. Why was Leah here?

"I don't see what the big deal is Jake. Her house is in Forks so that is their land there's nothing we can do." I heard a roar and it caused me to jump back a few steps. Sam's voice interrupted their argument.

"Jake calm down you will wake her and Leah you know that isn't fair. This is Jake's imprint if something were to happen to her we would lose Jake." It was then I realized they were referring to me. It made me twice as pissed so out of a moment of courage I walked past the living room giving Leah the perfect view of me. Well the rest of the guys too but she was the one I was making sure noticed my presence. I probably would have softened up to her after what Jake told me at the fair but she has a grudge against me for no damn reason that pissed me off. I didn't say a word to any one in the room I just walked into the kitchen and opened up the 'fridge. I sighed and shut the door and walked back into the living room. Jake looked up at me and grabbed my hand. I leaned over the couch and kissed him.

"Hey Seth are you hungry?" He grinned.

"I'm starving actually Abbs thanks." I nodded then my gaze went to Paul. I walked over and gave him a hug.

"Hey big guy are you hungry?" He smirked.

"Girl I'm always hungry." I laughed.

"Where's Rachael at today?" He smirked at me again.

"Your future sister in law is at work today Abbs." I nodded then walked over to Quil. I nodded towards the kitchen and he chuckled.

"I think we are all hungry Abbs." I scoffed.

"I don't care if all of you are hungry only the select ones do I care about." Jake eased the mood by laughing. I felt all my anger melt inside of me. I hated it when he did that. How was I supposed to show Leah that I hated her just as much as she hated me if Jake did that? I sighed.

"Oh I see Seth has higher rank than me." I laughed and sat on his lap and pulled him into a kiss.

"Of course not babe but Seth has to feel special sometimes." He laughed.

"Tell him to go to his own imprint and leave mine out of it." I shook my head.

I walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. I hummed as I cracked eggs. I didn't even pay attention to the foot steps I heard. I scrambled the eggs and put them into the pan. I heard some one get into the 'fridge I turned around and seen Leah. I held in a growl. I wasn't a member of the pack but sometimes I couldn't resist growling. Besides Leah had given me a reason not to like her from the beginning; she was touching Jake. I am not going to deny it I can be a pretty jealous person. But sometimes I can't help it. She walked closer to me and sighed.

"Abbie can I talk to you for a second?" I nodded.

"Yea Leah what's up?" Ooh Jake owed me for this one.

"I don't hate you but I want you to understand something." I felt my body start to tense up. I hope she wasn't thinking she was about to put me in my place because if that's the case then it's going to be on. I tried to relax the tension building up in my body. "We really don't like you being here." I clamped my jaw shut and turned off my eggs. I walked past Jake and didn't say one word. I continued until I reached his room and I slammed the door shut. Seth's comment almost caused me to laugh but I held my pissed off attitude.

"Aw Leah what did you do? I was in the mood for some breakfast." I looked around the room for my clothes. I wouldn't ever come back here. If that's the way they felt I was gone. Right now I didn't care if I was Jake's imprint or not. I found my jeans and slid off of Jake's oversized boxers and pulled my jeans back on. I dug around for my t-shirt and I still had yet to find it. I heard the door open but I pretended like I didn't until I stood up and Jake was standing in my view sight.

"Abbs what's wrong? This isn't like you." I sighed.

"Jake if you didn't want me here you should have just told me." He scratched his head and had a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about Abbie? You know I want you here. I love waking up to you in my arms, you know this." I felt my eyes water up.

"I thought you said that your friends will like me because you love me?" He walked closer to me and pulled me into a hug.

"They do. I know for a fact they all love you; not as much as I do but the point still remains. Sam thinks that you're wonderful because I needed someone to keep me level headed. Paul thinks you're amazing, I don't know if that's because you're a great cook or not. Seth owes his heart to you because without you he never would have met Jenna. The others always ask about you especially Quil and Embry so where did you get this idea from?" I out my head in my hands and he came and held me.

"Leah told me you guys didn't want me here. So I'm leaving I don't know when I will come back here though." I felt his body tense up.

"Why are you letting her get to you? When you walk out the door so does my good mood." I nodded.

"I'm going to go home for a little bit come by and see me later." He let me go and stormed out of the room. I followed him out and Seth jumped up upon seeing me.

"Jake asked me to take you home." I nodded. Jake was in the kitchen leaned up against the counter staring at me. I walked over to him slowly. He smiled at me. I ran up to him and jumped on him. He smiled again. I ran my hands through his hair. He pulled me closer.

"Don't leave Abbs please don't go." I pulled him into a kiss. He placed me onto the counter and I wrapped my legs around his waist. His kiss was aggressive but I knew the reasoning behind it. He didn't want me to leave. I sighed and pulled away from our kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Jake you have to spend time with your pack once in a while." He pulled me closer again.

"I'm spending time with my pack now and I'm happy because you're here." I sighed.

"Jake come by tonight okay, I love you." He growled and backed away from me.

"Okay, I love you Abbs I'll see you later."

It was obvious to tell Jake was upset but he needed time with his pack and I had to go home every once and awhile right. I grabbed Seth's hand and drug him out of the door. He looked around then sighed and walked back into the house. I stood on the porch watching the rain. Seth came out with a huge grin on his face.

"Jake's letting me drive the rabbit." I nodded. I hated leaving Jake but he did need to concentrate and I knew he wouldn't with me there. I sighed and got into the rabbit. It just wasn't the same without Jake driving. I couldn't hold his hand or jump on him when I wanted. I looked at Seth waiting for him to take off but we stayed in the same spot.

"I'll be back Abbs okay." I nodded and looked sadly out of the window. I didn't even notice how long Seth was gone I just stared out the window. I didn't want to leave. Was it too late to change my mind? I went to open my door but the driver's door opened first and who I assumed to be Seth got in. I sighed and looked at the floorboard. Why did Leah have to ruin my day? All I wanted to be with Jake. I felt tears build up and I kept my face looking out the window. I didn't want Seth to see my cry. I felt my face being pulled up by two warm hands and I kept my eyes closed so that Seth wouldn't see the built up tears. I sighed and opened them to see Jake's deep brown ones filled with concern. My smile took up my whole face and I squealed and jumped on him. I kissed him repeatedly until all my excitement left my body. He chuckled.

"Maybe I should stay away from you more often." I pouted.

"I don't like it when you leave me." He rolled his eyes.

"You were the one leaving me." I sighed.

"Okay let's get this over with hurry up and drop me off so the goodbye will be fast and sweet." He rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"You think you're getting rid of me that easily psh." I smiled.

"So you're staying?" He scoffed.

"No the less attractive Easter bunny is." I lightly smacked him.

"I was kind of hoping Wolf would." I smiled. He grabbed my hand and placed a kiss on it. I couldn't believe my luck. I had the hottest boyfriend, in literal and physical terms, he was amazing to me, and the most important one he loved me as much as I loved him. Life was perfect that is until we got home.

Jake pulled up into my driveway and we exited the car hand in hand. I walked up to the porch and stopped and sighed. I turned around and looked at Jake and he just smiled. I swear he's throwing me into the lions den. I opened the door slowly waiting to be chewed in half. I didn't even tell mom I was staying at Jake's. I knew I was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble. I walked in with my head down. Jen looked over at me and smiled widely at me. Her date must have gone well. I looked over at the love seat and my mother and Charlie sat hand in hand. I smiled this could go well.

"Hey mom," my mother jumped up worried.

"Are you okay Abbie? Jen told me that you fainted at the fair and Jake took you to his house because it was closer." I looked at Jen wide eyed. She had lied for me. I realized I must have looked stupid so I nodded. Jake interjected so I didn't have to lie to my mother.

"I stayed up all night to make sure she was okay. I worried about her all night Ms. Harter. If something happened to Abbie I don't know what I would do with myself." She smiled and hugged Jake.

"I'm glad she has you Jake. You make her happy." I blushed. Nice mom reveal my secret there. I looked at the floor and Jake squeezed my hand.

"It's the other way around. I'm glad I found her. Charlie knows I was pretty devastated about a lot and Abbie brightens my world." He kissed my hand. Jen smiled and motioned for me to follow her. I smiled and excused myself for a minute. I walked upstairs and Jen followed me. I walked to my room and Jen shut the door behind me.

"Abbs I'm freaking out." I sighed.

"Why Jen what's wrong?" She sat down and put her head in her hands.

"Seth's a …wolf." I held in a laugh.

"I know that Jake is one too." She gasped and fell off the bed. Jen and I were the only two clumsy members of our family. You should get us in the same room we are a riot. I laughed then realized we were in the same room.

"Oh my god why didn't you tell me; I can't be in love with a wolf." I shrugged.

"I am what's the big deal." She sighed and shook her head.

"Love isn't supposed to be like this. Look at our parents Abbs. They were in love and now look at them." I shrugged.

"My mom is doing fine and we know Rick is the jerk." She just shook her head again.

"I'm scared Abbie." I pulled her into a hug.

"Seth is a good guy and being that you are his imprint he will always love you no matter what." She sighed.

"Abbie you know I have to go home in a week. I don't think I can leave him behind imprint or not." I opened my mouth to say something but I heard my name being called. I sighed.

"We will finish this thought later okay."

I walked down stairs and Jake was standing at the end of them grinning at me. I reached the bottom and he gave me a huge bear hug that reminded me of Emmett's.

"Some girl is at the door for you." I nodded then walked onto the porch. The girl standing there playing with her fingers. She looked very nervous. She had long blonde hair and very striking eyes. When she heard the door shut she looked up.

"Hi um I know you don't know me or anything but I'm Maddie Newton. Mike is my older brother I came to…" As if he heard Mike's name Jake walked out of the house. I sighed. He had on that angry look.

"Sorry Maddie this is my boyfriend Jake. Now we what we were talking about. What did you come to do?" She nodded.

"I came to apologize about what my brother did. That was wrong of him and he got everything he deserved," she chuckled nervously. "Seeing the size of Jake here I'm surprised he is still breathing." Jake growled.

"If he comes near her again he won't be." She nodded then swallowed hard.

"I completely agree. I'm on her side and I will do whatever in my power to make sure nothing happens to her." He rolled his eyes.

"What can a small girl like you do to a guy like me?" I hit him and pouted at him. Alex's words came to mind. Only I couldn't take away Jake's happy time because he had yet to do it with me.

"Jacob Black if you are going to continue to be rude you will be banned from my house for an entire week." Jake's eyes almost jumped out of his head.

"Aw come on Abbie that's not fair." I smiled.

"Then apologize to Maddie she did nothing wrong and you are treating her like you would Mike." He grinned that wolfish grin I loved so much.

"Actually if it were Mike I would have…"

"Jacob…" he sighed and mumbled.

"I'm sorry." I groaned.

"Louder Jacob," he whined.

"Fine I'm sorry Maddie for being so rude." She smiled.

"It's ok Jacob I understand. Um hey Abbie I was actually wondering if we could be friends. I mean I don't have many friends out here." I smiled.

"I would like that a lot Maddie. Here's my number," I gave her my number. "Well I'm going to head back inside. I'll see you later Maddie." She nodded then got into her car and left. My mom and Charlie were laughing sitting and the kitchen table. I took Jake up to my room and Jen was lying on my bed. She was on the phone and didn't notice us coming back in.

"Mom you don't understand… no I like it here…. Mom I … I'm staying mother goodbye." I looked at her shocked and Jake just grinned.

"Gotta have that wolfie love huh?" She jumped out of her skin and his statement shocked me. Though it was quite funny that two members from the same family had been imprinted on by two werewolves. I snuggled into Jakes side. He looked down at me and smiled.

"I have an idea. Hey Jen wanna come with us?" She shrugged.

"Sure why not I have nothing better to do." I laughed and Jake, Jen, and I ran down the stairs. We went out to the back yard and he ran through the forest. Jen and I stopped in the middle of the yard.

"What's he doing?" I smiled.

"Bringing back my best friend." She looked puzzled. Jake was taking a long time coming out of the woods I hoped he was okay. He came out in human form.

"Abbie can you come here for a second?" I nodded and followed him. When I got closer to him he leaned down and wrapped his arms around my waist. "The stench of leech is so strong here I can practically taste it which isn't good. I'm going to get a hold of the Cullen's and have them come by and sniff it out. Meanwhile I'm going to get the pack." I nodded. I thought we didn't have anything else to worry about. I sighed and walked back to Jen.

"What's going on Abbie?" I sighed.

"A minor set back that's all Jen don't worry about it." She rolled her eyes.

"You're worrying about it so it must be bad." I paused for a minute trying to sort out my thoughts.

"Jake thinks a vampire has marked me as its next target so I have to be careful." She stared at me for a second and then nodded. I heard a ruffling in the leaves and jumped. Was that Jake? I backed away from the woods and Dominic walked out holding his hands in the air.

"It's just me Abbie come here." I walked closer while Jen held me back by the arm.

"I don't trust him Abbs." I shook her off.

"It will be fine he's a friend of the Cullen's." I walked over to him and he gave me a hug. Jake wasn't going to be happy that I smell like one of them. He didn't mind if it was Alex or Alice. But the males he seemed to mind a lot. I wonder why I giggled in my head.

"Where are the rest of them?" He shrugged.

"I don't know they aren't as fast as me." I knew that was a lie. Edward was the fastest out of all of them. What was taking Jake so long? I heard a snarl. I looked over and there was my wolf. He is so beautiful. He had the entire pack with him. I walked over to him and pet the top of his head. He never took his eyes off of Dominic. He barked something and ran off into the forest. Dominic scoffed.

"What a good boyfriend he is. He took off and left you." I rolled my eyes.

"I believe he is phasing oh so smart one. Jake rarely leaves me alone. Especially with all this vampire mumbo jumbo." Dominic walked closer to me and Sam let out a low growl. Jake was there in a matter of minutes and in his human form. He looked beyond pissed and Jen's look mirrored Jake's. They both were obviously pissed. Jake walked over protectively towards me and stood in front of me.

"Where's Edward?" He shrugged.

"I ran faster than the rest of them." Jake rolled his eyes. Yummy oh sorry back to concentrating.

"Edward and I may not get a long a lot but there's one thing I do know is that there's no one faster than that leech so try again." Dominic gritted his teeth.

"Are you calling me a liar dog?" I jumped in between them.

"Dominic back down. I think Jake has a point. I have never seen any one out run Edward." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't need this," he turned around and left. Seth tried to snap at him when he walked past. Edward, Alice, and Alex showed up moments later. I ran to Alex and replayed what happened. She looked as if in thought.

"He's been acting weird since he and Edward had that talk in that kitchen." She shrugged, "I don't know. Do we know anything yet?" She asked looking at Jake. He shook his head.

"The other night I was bringing Abbie home and her room had been ransacked. I have been keeping her with me since that night because I didn't trust it. I went to phase today and there was a strong smell of vampire in the woods. I went to get every one and that leech was here when we got back." Alex looked as if in thought a moment.

"We will look into this. Jake take her and Jen to our house." Jake scoffed.

"Don't you think she will be safer in La Push?" She sighed and shook her head.

"If this vampire is coming after her a stupid treaty isn't going to mean anything to it." He nodded and walked back into the forest and emerged moments later as Wolf. He came and sat in front of me and I'm guessing I was supposed to get on his back. I rolled my eyes and started walking. Another wolf walked up to Jen and she gladly got on his back and they took off. I walked side by side with Jake about half way there I started to get tired, i didn't realize it was so far. Jake looked up at me draggin my feet and nudged me. I looked up at him and sighed "Fine." He bent down and I climbed on his back, I reached around and rested my head on his neck while also gripping it for dear life, I just hoped I wasn't strangleing him in the process. He took off running until we reached the Cullen's, he slowed to a walk and then stopped and lowered himself so I could slide off, of course me being me I lose my balance and fall on my butt. I saw Wolf turn and look at me and i swear I saw him holding in a laugh. I rolled my eyes got up dusting myself off. He sat down on the steps and I sat with him. He put his head on my lap and I started to pet him slowly. Poor Jake he was going to go gray before he was twenty messing with me. We heard the ruffling of the bushes and I jumped and Jake growled. It was only Alex. She laughed. She walked up to the stairs and we followed her, well we did after Jake phased back. She showed us a room upstairs.

"You two can sleep here." The room was the same one I had stayed in when I stayed the night I had stayed the night. I went over to the bed and laid down and patted the spot next to me. He laid down.

"This place stinks." I laughed.

"Baby they're just looking out for me." He nodded.

"But I can do that on my own." I held my breath for a minute.

"Jake if something happened to you…" he put his fingers over my lips and then leaned in and kissed me. It was magical. I felt the spark. I pulled him closer and he deepened the kiss then leaned over me. I pulled him so his body was completely pressed up against mine. He smirked at me then the door opened and there stood Emmett with camera in hand.

"I am so telling Alex you two were trying to do the nasty." I jumped up while Jake sat on the bed laughing. I took off after Emmett. I slid on the hall floor on my socks. I hit my butt on the cold hard floor. I saw another flash. I was going to kill him. I ran down the stairs after him and Dominic and Edward were standing in the living room arguing. Emmett ran to Alex and showed her the pictures and my face turned blood red. Dominic stormed past Edward and walked over to me and grabbed my face and planted a kiss on my lips.

"When you get tired of sleeping with a dog call me." I stood there shocked. So shocked I didn't see Jake standing at the top of the stairs.

_________________________________________________________________________

**That vampire is getting on my nerves! Ok who is up for leaving me a review...anyone?**


	18. The Dream

**Disclaimer: Guess what I still don't own it.**

**AN: Ok just 2 reviews last chapter, not many but I am glad I got 2. Now I am asking for 3 this round, plz plz!**

**OK I will quit begging, ENJOY!**

________________________________________________________________________________

I gasped and looked up. Jake's body started to shake. Oh god no. He squatted down and held his head. I took off running and in a flash Edward grabbed me. I kicked him and screamed. Of course it did very little damage to him but a lot to me. I screamed. Jake was slowly morphing into Wolf. I screamed again. He's upset and it's tearing me apart. I tried to break Edward's grips again. He couldn't let Jake go out there; Jake could die facing a vampire by himself. Edward sighed and loosened his grip. I took this as my chance I slid from under his arms and ran to the top of the stairs where a very pissed off Wolf stood. I jumped in front of him. I know it was stupid and that wolves act purely on emotion but I was willing to die before I even allowed Jake to be hurt. I couldn't go on without him. Edward's voice came into my head, _'but you have to ask yourself this question Abbie. Will Jake be able to continue without you?'_ I sighed and refused to move. Jake knocked me down and leapt over my head and was out the door. I ran after him as fast as I could. I reached the porch and Wolf was out of my sight. I dropped to my knees and started to cry. I was going to lose him. Everything about him started to flash before my eyes. I couldn't lose him. I would fight until my death to ensure that nothing happened to you. I stormed inside. I had never been never been more sure on anything else in my life.

"Emmett are you taking bets?" He looked up at me kind of crazy eyed.

"Abbie you can't bet on your boyfriend's life." I smiled. Kind of sadistic right?

"Any other time you would be betting so why not now?" He smiled.

"You have a point," he grabbed a pen and paper. "Who are you betting on Miss Abbie?" I smirked.

"I place my bet on Jake and I'm betting my life on it." His smile left his face. Alex jumped up.

"I am not allowing this to happen Abigail." I smiled.

"Too bad it's already written down see you after the fight." I walked out the front door.

"Emmett go get her right now!" I heard Alex's scream from here. I was already down the stairs. Emmett came behind me and picked me up on his back.

"I could lose a lot doing this for you so you better appreciate this." I smiled. I had gotten what I wanted. I loved Emmett; he was the brother I never had. I was more than glad it was him doing this for me.

"You know Jake is going to kill me for this." I sighed.

"Emmett I can't let anything happen to him, if he dies I will join him soon after." Emmett's body tightened up.

"Don't you ever say that Abbie. You have so much to live for." I shook my head.

"It's just not worth it without Jake Emmett." He rolled his eyes. "What if Alex was in this position? Wouldn't you do everything in your power to save her? I am just a weak human this way my only option." He smiled and nodded. I am glad he understood.

"I would tear apart anything that came in my way." I nodded. "You're right you are a weakling." I hit him lightly and smiled.

We came to a clearing and I watched Jake leap at Dominic ripping into his throat. Dominic just smirked and threw Jake against a tree causing Jake to howl with pain. I tried to get off Emmett's back. He held me firmly in place.

"You will cause him to lose the fight if you leave." I felt the tears run down my cheeks. All I could think was not Jake. I watched Jake's head jerk in my direction. I heard running coming in from behind me. Edward was standing behind us not even breaking a sweat.

I glared at him. "How could he be so calm? The love of my life was sitting out there and he could die and you are calm?" I started screaming at him in my head.

"God I can tell you two are together." He said while holding his head. I rolled my eyes.

"Why what is he saying?" He rolled his eyes and Emmett laughed.

"Well it's pretty obvious because it's Jacob but he is yelling at me for allowing you to be here." I smiled.

"I came here by my own will," I raised my voice so I knew my stubborn boyfriend could hear it, "that's my mate and I have every right to be here." Edward laughed.

"He said that you are mates with a very dumb wolf and it's hazardous to your health so you better get out of here now or you will have severe consequences." I rolled my eyes and I could have sworn I watched Jake grin. He didn't have time to be playing games. Get him Jake.

Jake ran after Dominic again. Dominic knocked Jake around as if he were as light as a feather. I winced. Jake was laying there and didn't move. I jumped off of Emmett and ran to the field. Dominic was stalking him and had a sinister look on his face. I ran and jumped in between him and Jake. It was a stupid thing but I wasn't going to let him hurt Jake any more. Dominic just smiled.

"Aw how sweet but ignorant on your part Abbie. Now is your choice do you die with your mutt or come with me?" I spit at him.

"Never will I be with you Dominic. My love and my life lie with Jacob and if you're going to kill me then do it." He smiled and I stood up.

"A very ignorant choice my dear Abbie but you will get your wish." He reached and smacked me. I fell to the ground and my world started to spin. I was fading quickly. I felt something jump on me but I couldn't open my eyes enough to see what was happening. All around me went black. I was dying I felt it. I shouldn't have intervened but I couldn't help myself. I needed Jake like I needed to breathe.

I woke up snuggled up to Jake. He was peering down at me. Concern filled his dark brown eyes. I ran my hands down Jake's stomach and across his arms. He was okay. My Jake wasn't howling in pain. In fact he didn't have a scratch on him. I smiled my Jake wasn't dying on me in fact he looked happy to see me. Was I that bad? I remember Dominic smacking me but that's all I remembered. But something had jumped on me. Was I a vampire now? If I was I doubt Jake would be this close to me. He smiled at me. He ran his hands through my hair. He pulled me closer and kissed me.

"Are you alright? You were having a nightmare." I shook my head. That felt so real. My eyes watered at the thought. That was too real to be a dream. I sat up and the tears spilled out of my eyes. No there was no way, I lost. I almost died. Jake was hurt. I saw it all. Jake protectively put his arms around me. I pulled away from him. Dominic was standing at the door smirking.

"What a lousy excuse for a boyfriend you are dog she doesn't want you near her." I heard Dominic's voice. I jumped into Jake's arms and snuggled into them. I started crying harder. Jake's face went from a smug smirk to concerned one. I looked up at him and he pulled me closer.

"Jake don't let me go no matter what. Never leave me." He smiled.

"Babe you're stuck with me whether you like it or not. We give new meaning to always and forever." I smiled. "Now what was this nightmare about?" I sighed.

"I don't want to talk about it." He nodded.

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

"Let's just lay back down. How did I get up here?" I was scared at how much of it was a dream.

"You were running after Emmett to get the camera from him and you hit your head on the floor downstairs."

"Did anything else happen?" He shrugged.

"Beats me that's all they told me." So Dominic had kissed me but they kept it from Jake. I hated keeping things from him but this one I had too.

"Hey babe I'm going to see Alex for a minute." He gave me a goofy grin then waved me off.

"Get your sexy butt out of here before I get tempted to do something to you." I smirked and turned back around and kissed him. He groaned and pulled me closer. .

"Nuh uh I'll be back Jakey." He groaned and put his hands behind his head. I laughed and ran out of the room. Emmett and Alex's room was only a few doors down from ours. I lightly knocked and Alex came to the door quickly. She smiled and moved so I could come in. As soon as I did though I laughed because Emmett was in the same position I left Jake in. That was funny but gross at the same time. I decided to sit in the chair.

"Alex I have a problem. I had this nightmare that was so real it scared me badly. I didn't tell Jake about it because of what happened in the dream." She nodded.

"What happened?"

I told her the dream from start to finish. I didn't skip out on a part. She smacked me upside my head when I bet on my life though. It was always funnier when someone else got smacked so of course when she hit Emmett I nearly lost my breath. It calmed me a bit but I was still edgy. What were my dreams trying to tell me? I sighed.

"I'm going to go talk to Alice and Edward meanwhile Abbie go hang out with Jake and just veg out okay." I nodded and went to find my baby. He was in the last spot I had left him. Only Jenna was with him and they were whispering. I stopped outside the door and pressed my ear against it.

"Jake I'm scared for her. I have Seth so I'm not worried about me." I heard Jake scoff.

"I am twice the man and twice the wolf Seth is but that's beside the point. Abbie is my imprint the love of my life and I will be damned if a leech comes in and takes her from me." I heard footsteps so I pretended to walk in. Jake smiled at me. I sighed.

"Jake I want to go back to La Push. You can protect me as well as anyone can. Let's go right now." Jen rolled her eyes.

"I am staying here. There's strength in numbers Abbie." I rolled my eyes.

"Jake is all I need right now." If I was going to die I was going to be happy. I smiled and grabbed his hands. We walked out of the Cullen's hand in hand. Jake phased and my Wolf stood in front of me. I got on his back and he took off full speed.

Shortly later we arrived at Jake's house. I got off and walked inside. He phased back and moments later in walked my boyfriend; the love of my life. I knew I was going to die but I wasn't sure of when. All I knew was that I was spending every possible minute with the one I loved.

"Hey Jake can I use your shower I stink." He smiled and came over and kissed me.

"Sure babe, hold on." He walked into his room and came out with some of his clothes.

I took my shower quickly and walked into Jake's room and leaned in and kissed him. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer to me. He grinned in the middle of our kiss.

"Are you sure about this?" I grinned back.

"Jake I have never been more sure about anything in my life. I know one thing for sure I am sure about you." He smiled and pulled me back closer. That was the last thing I paid attention to before I gave into my emotions. I let it happen. If I was dying there was only one thing I knew I had to do and that was giving myself fully to Jake and I had.

**Well what did you think? Remember I am only asking for 3 reviews, that's not hard is it?**


	19. Not Again

**Disclaimer: You know I don't get to own the greatness that is Twilight**

**AN: Ok I got some good reviews for the last chapter, I was really excited that you liked it. Just cause you fulfilled my wishes here is the next chapter. Now I would like another 3 reviews for this one.**

**ENJOY!**

______________________________________________________________________________

I woke up the next morning smiling and I stretched. I rolled over and once again Jake was gone. I wrapped the sheet around my body and started humming to myself. I grabbed my clothes that were discarded on the floor from the night before. All my memories flooded back to me and I smiled. I thought it was damn near impossible to wipe my smile off my face that is until I seen who was sitting in Jake's living room. I smiled then it faded when I seen the look she gave me. I put my head down much like a pup who had just been scolded. I went and sat on Jake's lap. He sat up from his slouched posture and kissed me and nuzzled into my neck. He looked so upset yet so Jake. He rolled his eyes at something Alex had said.

"…And you young lady what were you thinking running off like that? You could have been killed." I nodded then I couldn't help it I started to giggle. Jake pulled me closer so my back was pressed against his chest.

"I just wanted to be with Jake Alex." She rolled her eyes.

"You could have been with Jake at our house. What's going on Abbie?" I sighed and Jake grabbed my hand.

"Well Alex do you want the truth? Of course you want the truth if not why did you ask?" I giggled.. "Okay I know I am going to die soon." Alex rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Abbie look around you; how is any one going to get past this team?" I rolled my eyes.

"Forget it Alex forget I said anything." I got up and walked into Jake's room and slammed the door. I sat there for a few minutes then exited Jake's room pretty pissed off.

"Jacob, will you take me home?" Alex rolled her eyes.

"You are going back to my house." I sighed. She grabbed me and threw me onto her back and took off running. I heard Jake yell an 'I love you.'

Alex got me off of her back and dragged me inside. I was beyond pissed. I was being dragged around like a little kid. I was seventeen years old I was not a child. Edward laughed.

"Abbie every one is just worried because you mean so much to us all." I sighed and sat down next to Edward.

"Last night was one of the happiest nights of my life Edward and then Alex comes over yelling at me because I ran off. I just wanted to be alone with Jake so that's why I left. Despite what Alex said I still believe I am going to die." He nodded.

"Was it your dream the night before?" I nodded.

"I have been dreaming a lot about that lately except for last night for obvious reasons." Edward looked confused.

"Obvious reasons?" I blushed and got up.

"I'll be back Edward." Edward's eyes got wide. I walked upstairs and started to round up the girls. I found them all in different areas of the house. Alex was with Emmett. I just walked in and covered my eyes.

"Emmett I need a girl talk so go be manly with Edward. Talk about cars or something." He rolled his eyes.

"But Edward is all sissified." I rolled my eyes.

"Go Emmett." He waved his hands at me.

"Have your feminine talk." I laughed. I looked at Alex.

"I have to go get the other girls." She smiled.

"Sit I will get them,"

I sat there for a moment and twiddled my thumbs. She came back with Bella on her back. Alice came in a moment later carrying Jenna. Alice sat her down laughing.

"She wanted to know what was so important you would wake her up." I giggled and looked away.

"Well it's important so I wanted you all here. Last night I…" Emmett came busting through the door again. He had a smile on in his face.

"I can't do it down there. Let me staaaay please." He started to bed. Alex looked at him and grinned.

"If you leave I will let you get your wish about your new hummer." Emmett's eyes lit up.

"I am gone babe see you later. Bye ladies." We all laughed. I looked over at Alex.

"What was his wish?" She shrugged.

"He wanted to do it in his new hummer." Jenna covered her ears.

"Ew virgin ears," I blushed and looked down at the ground all of them looked at me. Jenna covered her mouth. "What about your virgin ears Abbie?" I giggled and looked down at the floor.

"That is what I called you all together about. I um… last night Jake and I…" I sighed. I just needed to spit it out. "I am no longer a virgin." I heard a bunch of squeals and in an instant I had two vampires, Bella and Jen on top of me. They were talking at one hundred miles an hour. I silenced them "Get off of me and I will explain." They all got off of me and looked at me expectantly.

"When I had Jake take me home yesterday I knew what I was doing. I know I am going to die and I wanted Jake and I to be together as one. I took a shower as soon as I got to his house because I knew the smell of vampires turned him off and that was the last thing I wanted. He was so sweet about it. He wanted to make sure that I wanted it and he didn't want to hurt me it was so sweet." Alice squealed and clapped her hands together. Alex laughed.

"Emmett didn't think Jake had it in him," I giggled.

"Oh Jake had it in him and then some. He was… amazing." Alex rolled her eyes.

"It was your first time." I hit her.

"But it only hurt for a second and he flipped out on that it was just," I sighed, "pure heaven." I giggled. Alex smiled.

"So does he have a tongue like a dog?" Alice hit her. "What you wanted to know too you know you did." Bella blushed. Jenna stared at me wide eyed. I looked down at the ground.

"That is my business thank you very much." I giggled. Bella laughed.

"Wow I am pretty shocked. I didn't see that happening anytime soon." I had the hugest smile on my face. Jake was perfect. Jenna rolled her eyes at me.

"What are you going to do if you don't last?" I rolled my eyes.

"We will Jen. I am his imprint and he will never love any one as much as he loves me." Bella nodded in agreement.

"Just like I am Edward's singer; my blood sings for him," Jenna and I nodded in agreement. "We are forever." Alex laughed.

"You guys sound like a bunch of teenage girls but it's true everyone in this room's love for their mate is forever." I smiled and nodded. "Abbie I am so telling Emmett though." My cheeks flamed red.

"Oh my god don't." She laughed.

We spent the next couple of hours in her room gossiping like as she put it, "a bunch of teenage girls." I giggled. Jacob and my love were forever and I was more than happy I lost my innocence to him. I squealed out loud causing everyone to look at me. Alex started to die laughing.

"You are so my favorite person. It serves you right looking into people's minds." Blush rose to my cheeks. I had forgotten about Edward being here. I yelled just as Alex had.

"Sorry Edward." Emmett roared with laughter than stopped. I heard him yell.

"No f-in way, are you serious? The dog finally grew some balls." My blush deepened. Emmett knew now. I smiled at every one.

"Hey guys I am going back to my room for a bit so I'll catch you later." I smiled and skipped the whole way to my room. I was floating on air. This was too good to be true. I reached the top of the stairs and yelled down to Edward.

"Hey Edward what is Jake thinking about?" He groaned.

"You… in ways I don't feel comfortable describing." I giggled and skipped to my room. My smile faded when I seen what was in my room. Dominic was sitting in my room when I got upstairs. I sighed and walked in anyway.

"Hello Abbie come sit down. Would you like to watch a movie with me?" I half smiled.

"Um I guess Dominic what do you want to watch." He smiled.

"I was thinking the covenant," I nodded.

"That's fine."  
I climbed up to the top of the bed, trying to avoid being close to Dominic at all. I grabbed the nearest pillow and snuggled it in a way. I put it in between my legs and wrapped my arms around it. It smelled like Jake. Oh how I missed him already. Last night had just brought us closer then we already were. I didn't think it was possible but we are. I was beyond happy. I felt eyes on me and I saw Dominic staring at me. I tried to shake it off but it was bothering me. I tried to concentrate on the gorgeous Steven Strait. I tried not to think about him getting closer and I scooted against the wall closer. Dominic just smiled and reached out and touched me then jerked back as if he had been slapped.

"What have you done?" I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about Dominic?" He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"You let him touch you?" I laughed.

"Where have you been? Jake and I cuddle all the time." He rolled his eyes.

"You slept with him how could you Abbie? You let a dog deflower you." I got what he meant now.

"I love Jake. He's not a dog he's the love of my life." He got off the bed and stared a hole in me.

"That was plain idiotic on your part Abigail." I rolled my eyes and jumped off of the bed.

"It was the farthest thing from idiotic I lost my virginity to the one person who means the world to me so butt out Dominic."

"Whatever," he slammed the door shut. I got so mad I started shaking.

"ALEX!!!" I screamed for her. She came running to me and her hair was messed up. I heard a car door shut. Ew. I looked out of the window and peeked down at Emmett's new ride. I loved it! It was a dark night shade of black. I ran down the stairs past Alex who was looking at me like I had lost my mind. I grabbed the handle of Emmett's hummer and went to get in then jumped back. They had done the do in there. I was not sitting in there. The interior was bright red. The seats were the mad notes. They were leather with red flames going up them. It was so Emmett. Alex came out behind me and Emmett was following. She laughed.

"You think his is the bomb you should see mine." I nodded and squealed. She opened the garage. I gasped it was beautiful. It was a 1969 bright red mustang. It had black flames going down the side. Alex opened the door and I squealed. The car was the inside out version of Emmett's. Her interior was jet black with red flames and seats. I loved it. It fit Alex so well. She smiled.

"You like?" I shook my head; she rolled her eyes.

"I love," she laughed. Emmett came into my view.

"Wait until you see your car." I opened my mouth to protest but he silenced me.

"Our family rolls first class." I laughed and hit him.

We sat outside discussing cars for some time. I yawned and then Alex's eyes jumped out of her head.

"What is that?" I shrugged.

"I don't see anything." She rolled her eyes.

"Emmett what is that on my car?" He chuckled.

"Babe I didn't do it. I swear it was Abbie." She rolled her eyes.

"I am not speaking to you for an entire month!" I swear if Emmett could cry he would have.

"That will be the longest month of my existence." She rolled her eyes.

"I don't care what did I tell you about driving my car?" He pouted and it reminded me of Jake. I sighed then I felt my cell buzz and I heard the ringer.

~ On a Monday I am waiting; Tuesday, I am fading and by Wednesday I can't sleep. Then the phone rings, I hear you and the darkness is a clear view. Cause you've come to rescue me~ I blushed deeply and picked up my phone. I knew that ring tone. Alex looked at me holding in a laugh. I mouthed 'Shut up'. I walked out of the garage and I heard the argument stop. I also heard them laughing at me. What a bunch of jerks.

"Hello?" Jake's warm voice greeted me back.

"Hey baby what are you up too?" I growled at them in the garage.

"I am getting laughed at." He chuckled.

"About what now babe?" I flipped them off.

"My ring tone for you." I could see him rolling his eyes..

"What is it?" I sighed.

"You will laugh too."

"I won't." I sighed and quickly changed the subject.

"So do you miss me?" He scoffed.

"Babe I always miss you when you're not around. In fact I wish I was there right now." I giggled.

"Right now… hold on babe okay?' I heard the rest of the pack come in. Their voices were distant but I could tell they were making fun of him by the tone of his voice when he got back on the phone.

"I can't believe they are making me go on patrol. Can't you guys see I'm in agony? Whatever you guys are so… Hey Abbs they are making me get off the phone I love you." I giggled.

"You know one way to get them mad don't you?" He chuckled.

"How's that babe?" I giggled then made sure my voice was low so no one else could hear.

"Just think about me naked and I love you too now go." I heard him growl. It wasn't a mean one more like a seductive one. I giggled then hung up.

I walked back into the garage and stole my phone.

"Um what are you doing?" She rolled her eyes.

"That ring tone is unacceptable." I laughed. She had my phone for an easy twenty minutes then threw my phone back at me. "That one is better." I went through my ring tones and found what she put on there. She had put two. I looked at her and cocked an eye brow. It was the same song.

"Two different parts dork so listen to them." I nodded and rolled my eyes. The first part was ~ (Wake me up)Wake me up inside(I can't wake up)Wake me up inside Save me)call my name and save me from the dark(Wake me up)bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)before I come undone(Save me)save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)Bring me to life~ I laughed. Alex and her Evanescence. The next one was the one I was going to use.

~ frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead all this time I can't believe I couldn't see kept in the dark but you were there in front of me. I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems got to open my eyes to everything without a thought without a voice without a soul don't let me die here  
there must be something more bring me to life ~

"I like them Alex." She smiled.

"I knew you would. Let's get inside though." I nodded and followed her.

A few hours later it was announced that I needed to go home and make an appearance. I ran outside. Edward and Bella came out smiling and holding hands. I got into the back seat of his Volvo. It had been a long while since I rode back here. I pulled out my phone and swore. Today was Sunday so that means I have school tomorrow hot damn. I guess I can't spend the day with Jake. School would be out in about three weeks. I squealed that meant the entire summer with Jake. I was used to him being in only jean cut offs but his hot sweaty body was so yummy and it brought back memories from last night. A few pictures of Jake's completely naked body flashed thru my mind and Edward let go of the wheel and held his head. Oops.

"Sorry Edward I forgot." Bella laughed and Edward groaned. He put his hands back onto the wheel and I smiled. I should do it one more time just to be mean. He glared at me through the rear view mirror. I held up my hands in truce.

"But you have to admit Jake is soooo sexy." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Maybe in your opinion, not in mine." I growled.

"I love my Jacob more than you love your Bella." Bella laughed.

"I never thought I would argue against Edward's love for me but I think she has a point they are imprints." I smiled smugly. Ugh damn you Jake your smile was rubbing off on me. I missed my Jake and I had seen him a couple hours ago. This whole imprint thing sucked. I missed him every hour I wasn't with him and he was always on my mind. I would call him when I got in. I hoped he was home. Edward pulled up in my driveway.

"I am going to drive around for a bit, then come back." I smiled and jumped out of the car. I ran inside and looked for my mom. When I got to my room I gasped at what I seen. No it was happening all over again. Not again my head screamed. The vampire had come back.

___________________________________________________________________________

**Ok don't hate me, but I bet you don't know who it is.**


	20. Jacob

**Disclaimer: All of Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer, I am just barrowing it.**

**AN: Ok sry for the long wait on the update. But here it is I hope you like it and I promise the next one won't take so long.**

**ENJOY!**

______________________________________________________________________________

I felt like crying. I had to call someone but who do I call? Do I call Edward? Jake is on patrol so what do I do? I sighed and pulled out my cell phone and called Jake first. He needed to know. I waited for him to pick up. Come on Jake answer the phone. I sat down on my bed on the verge of tears.

"Hello?" I swore. Jake must still be on patrol. I tried to steady my voice.

"Hey Billy, its Abbie is Jake home?" He chuckled.

"He's actually sleeping." I sighed.

"Damn I needed him. Okay tell him I had an um 'visitor' in my room while I was gone." I heard my voice crack but Billy obviously didn't.

"Okay I will Abbie." I thanked him and hung up. I sighed and walked outside. I just had to wait for Edward to pull up. My body started to shake. Why me? Why couldn't this…leech as Jake puts it leave me be? The rest of the Cullen's weren't like this guy or girl…whatever it was. I sighed. I wonder if this happened to Bella. I heard something in my driveway and I looked up in time to see Edward's Volvo pulled into my driveway. I ran to the car. I sat there for a second completely silent for a second and let my thoughts mold into Edward's head. Within seconds he had his cell phone pressed to his ear.

"Alice…yea…okay…see you in a few." I sighed and went back to my porch. Bella and Edward got out of his car and walked over to me. I sighed. I didn't want to do this. They walked past me into the house. I just wanted to go to Jake. To be with Jake. I sighed. Edward came out a few minutes later.

"We have to get you back to my house." I shook my head.

"I am staying here Edward." He shook his head.

"Are you absurd? Something is after you." I rolled my eyes.

"Go get me Jake Edward. No offence but he will be of more use to me." He rolled his eyes and was gone in a flash. I didn't mean to be so rude but I needed Jake. No more then ten minutes later Wolf and Edward came running up. I squealed and went and tackled Wolf. He grinned. I missed him so much. He licked my face. I kissed his nose. I wrapped my arms around his furry neck and pulled him as close as possible to me. He sniffed me and then pulled back and ran into my house. I sighed and followed my wolf. He was sniffing all around my room. I got worried. What did he smell that Edward hadn't able to pick up? His eyes darted to mine. He walked into the other room and came back moments later he came back in human form. I sighed and he came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Jake why is this happening to me?" He sighed. He grabbed my hair and ran it in between his fingers. My eyes avoided his. He pulled my face to look at him.

"Abbie we need to get you away from this house. You can't stay here with this leech hanging around here so close." Oh that damn Edward. He snitched on me to get Jake to convince me. I smirked to myself. Edward underestimated me. I can get Jake to do anything I want. I waved my index finger motioning for him to come closer. He smiled and leaned down. I got really close to his ear and sucked on his ear lobe slowly and then put my lips right by his ear.

"I wasn't planning on staying here alone Jake." He growled that low seductive growl that always made me giggle. He leaned in and kissed me aggressively.

"Okay you can stay on one condition." I smiled sweetly. This was why Alex always got her way. A man can be so predictable. He smiled and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He leaned in and planted a small kiss on my lips. I smiled. I was winning yes! "I am staying with you." I smiled. That's exactly what I wanted.

"That's fine with me. I can't sleep alone now anyway. I get cold in the middle of the night." He grinned.

"Good because I would have eventually smelled you out if you didn't tell me where you were going." I laughed.

"Jake what do I smell like?" He chuckled.

"You smell so damn good. It's a mix of strawberries and coconut." I laughed.

"I didn't think it was possible for those two to mix." He laughed,

"Well just so you know even if you smelled like an onion you would still appeal to me." I wrinkled up my nose. I am glad I don't smell like onions yuck. He put me down then grabbed my hand. I took mine out of his.

"I have cleaning to do. You can chill out and watch movies." He smiled.

It took me an entire hour to clean my room. Whatever leech had done this had broken a lot of my stuff and threw my clothes every where. I sighed. Jake was completely relaxed and was watching me clean. I forgot he was there most of the time that is until he started commenting on my dancing and singing skills. That sucked you know. By the time I was done it was close to dinner time. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Edward and Bella had left just after Jake came so we had the house to ourselves. I walked over to the 'fridge and started getting stuff ready for dinner. Hmm I wonder how much Jake is going to eat. I sighed and cooked a meal big enough for six people. That should be enough. I felt warm hands wrap their selves around my waist. I smiled and finished stirring the potatoes. I took the spoon and turned around and faced Jake. He licked the spoon just like a dog. I rolled my eyes.

"Mmm they taste good babe." I smiled. "You know what I realized?" I looked up at him. He smiled.

"What would that be Jake?" He leaned down and kissed me.

"This is almost as good as us having our own place. I mean think about it. We have the entire house to our selves." I smiled. I never thought I would be like this. I am happier then I have ever been in my life. The higher up's blessed me when they sent me Jake. He has a lot of problems and I think I have helped him through a lot of them though. That makes me happy. He saved me much like Super man. I laughed. Jake was nothing like super man. I turned back to the stove and checked the pork chops in the oven. I heard the front door open and in walked my mom and Charlie. Mom had the hugest smile on her face. Charlie looked happy as well. Mom came in and hugged me.

"Ooh honey you are a life saver. Hello Jake how are you sweetie." He let go of my waist and hugged my mom.

"I am good how are you Ms. Harter?" She smiled and shook her head.

"Honey call me mom. I have a feeling I will be Mom to you soon anyway." I checked the pork chops again. Hopefully I can blame the color in my cheeks on the heat from the stove. Only my mother would embarrass me that bad. I came out of the oven and Jake was setting the table. Charlie was pouring drinks. We made a cute little family.

Dinner went smoothly believe it or not. Mom just radiated happiness. She had a glow about her. I wondered if I am like that when I am around Jake. I shrugged to myself. Jake smiled at me and grabbed my hand. His eyes just reflected the devotion he had towards me. It almost made me cry. I remembered the looks Sam always gave Emily and I always wondered what it was like. Now I know. I have the greatest guy in the entire world and no one was taking him away from me not even Dominic. I sighed and started to clear the table. Jake smiled at me again and started to help me. He even helped me do the dishes. Mom and Charlie were talking in the living room when Jake and I finished.

"Well Jake do you need a ride home?" He smiled. Charlie even looked happy.

"Yea that would be nice Charlie thanks." He came over and hugged and kissed me. I sighed. I hated it when Jake left even though I knew he would be back as soon as Charlie dropped him off it was just the fact that I hated it when he left. I sighed and went to take a shower. I came out in my happy bunny short shorts and a tank top. I went and hugged my mom downstairs. She just glowed.

"I am happy you're home tonight Abbie." I smiled.

"I am happy to be home." She hugged me and I hopped up the stairs.

I laid down in my bed. It was only minutes later that I felt the familiar warm arms around my waist. I smiled and I was finally comfortable enough to fall asleep.

_I sighed and sat down on some small stool. I was obviously annoyed. Alice came in with a huge smile on her face and mine reflected pure horror. I screamed for Alex. Alice came closer to me with a make-up brush and I screamed. My savior Alex came in with her trusty make- up bag. She shoved Alice out of the small room we were in. Alex smiled down at me and started on my make- up. _

"_I can't believe this. First Bella and Edward now you and Jake, time goes by so quickly." I just smiled and my eyes watered up. _

"_This is the happiest day of my life Alex." She smiled and nodded. I am pretty sure if she could cry she would have right now. She backed away from me and smiled. _

"_You look so beautiful Abbie." I smiled. _

"_Let's get this over with huh?" She smiled and opened the door. I got a good glimpse of me in the mirror before walking out. My dark auburn hair was pulled back and had two curls coming down in front of my face and it was done in ringlets in the back. My dark eyes were framed in dark brown colors and my lips looked full. My eyes radiating happiness. Those aren't what shocked me the most it was my outfit. The dress was breath taking. It was white spaghetti strapped flowing gown with red lining on the ends. It fit me perfectly. I smiled and blinked back my tears and got ready to go meet Jake._

A cold feeling woke me up. It was in certain spots on my thighs and my stomach. There was no way I could be cold. Jake was here with me. I looked over and Jake was still peacefully sleeping. I turned my gaze from him to straight in front of me. I screamed. The leech was in my room.

________________________________________________________________________________

**Well tell me what you think!**


	21. LaPush High

**Disclaimer: You already know I have told you so many times**

**AN: Ok last chapter got ZERO reviews, was it that bad? Well if so I hope this chapter makes up for it, ya gotta let me know these things!**

**Ok there will be from here on out different Pov's, I hope it doesn't get to confusing, the writter wanted to tell the story from other ppl also.**

________________________________________________________________________________

The leech looked at me and smiled. His pale skin gleamed off of the moonlight. Jake sat up and the vampire jumped out of the window. I grabbed at my heart and it was beating rapidly. Jake was already at the window shaking. His body was convulsing and I knew what was about to happen. I walked over to him as tears fell down my cheeks. He looked at me. I went and wrapped my arms around his waist. He stopped shaking and grabbed me. He pulled me into a hug. He grabbed my face and kissed my forehead.

"Abbie I am so sorry. I shouldn't have gone to sleep." I shook my head and jerked back from him.

"Don't you dare blame this on yourself Jacob. This is not your fault. This…leech is treading on claimed waters and he is messing with the wrong people." Jake got a smug smile on his face.

"Damn right that leech is going to get it. I'm getting the pack to hunt this blood sucker down." I smiled and pulled him down to my level and kissed his cheek.

"My hero Jake," I said with a laugh. He just grinned. I loved his smile. He grabbed my cell phone off of the dresser and dialed in a few numbers quickly. With in seconds the person answered. He walked away from me a bit then came back moments later.

"Sam is going to have the pack run around your house." I nodded.

"Jake I am really bothered about all this leech nonsense." He chucked lowly.

"You know its really quite funny hearing you calling their kind leeches." I rolled my eyes. He can kill a moment some times. I walked away from him and sat on my bed. The life of Abbie has become way too stressful. Jake walked over to me and picked me up and put me in his lap. I sat there motionless for awhile. This was way too crazy for any human to have to deal with. I guess this is what happens when your best friend is a vampire and you are imprinted on by a werewolf/shape shifter. I sighed. This sucks. I wouldn't trade any of it though because if I did I wouldn't have Jake's love. As I have said before his love is better than any drug. I sighed and snuggled into my wolf. I really needed to go back to sleep. I have school tomorrow. I felt Jake start to rock back and forth. I looked up at him from under my lashes and he just smiled at me then stared out of the window again. I felt myself slowly starting to drift off again.

I awoke to a new buzzing noise. I groaned and went to get up but I couldn't move. Jake had his entire body wrapped over in me. I groaned again and tried to push him off me which didn't work very well. I growled and hit him in the chest; still no movement. I sighed and flicked his nose. He growled and held his nose. He opened up his eyes and glared at me. I smiled sweetly and he rolled his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I hit him again and he opened his eyes and was obviously aggravated.

"I have school almighty cool one so let me up." He rolled his eyes and untangled his body from mine. I smiled and walked over to my closet. I grabbed my favorite camouflaged jeans out of my closet and stripped out of my shorts. Jake was asleep so it wasn't a big deal. I grabbed a black t- shirt with 'You hate me because he loves me' on it. It was one of the shirts I had bought… well Alice had bought when we went shopping. I took off my tank top and put it on. I sighed and bent down and got into the bag of stuff we had gotten. The shopping trip seemed like ages ago. Where in reality it wasn't that long ago. I sighed. I found what I was looking for and grabbed it. It was a silver necklace with a simple paw print on the end of it. I liked it and put it around her neck. Now I was truly claimed by a wolf. I felt warm hands wrapping themselves around me. I smiled and snuggled into Jacob. I didn't have to look up to see it was him. He kissed the top of my head.

"Nice necklace," she smiled.

"Isn't it the cutest? It reminds me of my favorite person in the entire universe." He lightly chuckled.

"You know you're my favorite person as well. My favorite hello and my hardest goodbye." I smiled.

"Aw who said I was talking about you? I was referring to Seth." His smile fell then returned just as quickly as it left

"As if you would chose Seth over all of this imprint or not." I laughed.

"No way Jake your just way to sexy." He smugly smiled.

"I knew it." I laughed and went to my drawer and grabbed a pair of toe socks. He chuckled. "You actually wear those things." I nodded.

"I loovvveess my toes socks as much as I looovvvess my Jacob." He grinned.

I finished getting ready for school and ate a piece of toast then I left. School was going to be hell I could tell already. The rain was pelting on the wind shield. I sighed. I hope Mike wasn't going to be there. I pulled up into the parking lot and I noticed the Cullen's weren't outside today. I shrugged and walked into the school. My first class was going to suck. Mike was in it. I got to class early and tried to find my happy place. Jake was there. He was smiling. None of this drama was happening and it was just us two. There's nothing better than that. I smiled to myself. I concentrated on the teacher. I blocked out every thing except for Jake and the teachers. Mike was not getting close to me mentally or physically. My plan worked up until lunch. Every one noticed how distant and quiet I was. I stayed quiet and picked at my food. All this leech drama was getting to me. I sighed. Poor Jake was losing sleep time too. I am a huge burden to every one around me. Edward's head snapped up and glared in my direction. I just rolled my eyes at him.

"You are a burden to no one Abbie especially not Jacob." I sighed. It was true and Edward knew it. He was just being nice. I was a hazard to every one around me. I should just face this leech on my own. Edward's hand slammed down on the table.

"That's just plain suicidal." I rolled my eyes and grabbed my lunch and dumped it into the trash and then left the cafeteria all together. I was beyond pissed. How dare Edward read my mind. I walked to class and sat there patiently. It took a goof ten minutes for the class to fill up. I didn't mind I was busy concentrating. I hated this. I would rather be with Jake. Maybe I should transfer to La Push. At least Jake would go to school. I giggled to myself. The little voice in my head gave me another answer all together. Or maybe Jake would convince you to stay home with him for a little one on one. I laughed. That wouldn't be so bad. Then sitting right there in class I had an idea. I raised my hand and asked the teacher to go to the bathroom. Mr. De Vega of course granted my wish. He didn't notice that I grabbed all my books. He was too busy scolding one of the other students. I grabbed my books and left the class and when I got far enough I left the school. I signed out claiming to be sick at my stomach. It was true. I was going through withdrawals of being with out Jake for about four hours. I got into my car and drove until I saw the small reservation school in my favorite town. Well La Push was my favorite town because my favorite person lived there. I smiled to myself. My dream came back to me from the night before. Jake and I would marry after Bella and Edward. Hmm Mrs. Abigail Black had a nice ring to it. Mr. and Mrs. Jacob Black I squealed. I liked that one. I pulled up into the parking lot and went straight to the office.

"Hello my name is Abigail and I was wondering if I could visit your school. I was trying to make sure I was going to like it before I transferred here." She smiled very warmly. Her long ebony hair was pulled back into a tight braid and her copper skin tone stood out in the brightly painted room. She smiled and handed me a pass.

"What's your last name sweet heart?" I smiled.

"Black," she looked up at me.

"Are you related to Jacob?" I smiled and shook my head.

"Not in the least bit." She nodded.

"Sorry that boy is a bit of a trouble maker." I laughed.

"Well I guess I'll have to learn to keep him in line better." I smiled and left the room.

I looked around for the class I was supposed to be in and Quil came into my view. I smiled. It wasn't like I didn't know any one here. I went and tapped his shoulder.

"Um excuse me nice sir would you happen to know where room 119 is?" He smirked then looked down and noticed it was me and engulfed me in a hug.

"Jake is going to be so happy when he sees you here. I never thought I would see the day when lil miss Abbie Harter came to visit us at school." I smiled.

"You must have me confused with some one else. My name is Abigail Black." He grinned.

"Oh yea Jake is really going to love seeing you. Let me walk you to class. I have to see his reaction." I smiled and hugged him.

"He's in that class?" He nodded.

Quil took me to the class and Jake and Embry were sitting in the back of the room. The teacher had very dark hair though it did not shine nor was it as long as Jake's. His eyes didn't shine like his either.

"Hello miss how may I help you today?" I smiled and looked at Jake.

"I am here visiting from another school with the intent to transfer. I am testing every thing out today." The teacher smiled warmly at me.

"What is your name?" I smiled.

"Abigail Black." His eyes darted to Jacob.

"I thought all your relatives graduated Jacob." He smiled and winked at me.

"She's no kin to me." I smiled.

"Okay then take a seat where ever you want." Jake 'accidentally' knocked Embry out of his seat. I laughed walking back there. He was too eager for me to sit by him. Embry smiled at me then went and sat in front of Jake. I took Embry's old seat. He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Mrs. Black what pleasure do I owe your presence." I smiled.

"Well you see Edward pissed me off and I missed you like crazy. Plus I wanted to see this so called 'bad boy' every one talked about." I did the invisible quotations in the air. He laughed.

"Oh so your coming to check up on me." I smiled and nodded.

"I had to make sure no one has taken my place." He rolled his eyes.

"As if they could. You have taken on my last name already. How could any one take your place?" I smiled and shrugged.

The rest of my classes went great. I had Jake in every one of them. I could be happy with here. The last bell rang. I was doing so well that is until some girl came up and was obviously flirting with Jake. I lowly growled. Paul laughed. Jake obviously hadn't heard. She started to lightly graze over his arms. Jake pulled back from her.

"Selena have you met Abbie yet?" She shook her head and not so obviously scowled.

"No I haven't. Who is she?" Jacob smirked.

"Then let me introduce you. Selena this is Abbie my future wife." I waited until Jake's gaze was away from me and I stuck my tongue out at her. She was flirting with my man. Paul chuckled rather loudly. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Jake.

"Its kind of funny you never made it known you had some one before. Why are you now because she's here?" I looked at Jake and rolled my eyes and walked away. I walked past Embry and scoffed. Seth ran to catch up with me.

"What's wrong Abbs?" I rolled my eyes in an attempt to rid the tears. Seth opened up his arms and I immediately went to them. He wrapped me into a hug and tried to calm me down. "Don't let her get to you Abbs; she's just jealous of what you and Jake have okay. Don't cry." He looked up and I followed his gaze. Jake had exited the school and was scanning around searching for something. I sighed to myself not something or some one… me. I wiped my eyes and Seth smiled.

"There you go Abbs now smile. You know we all love you. Don't tell any one this, but you're one of my favorite people plus you keep Jake nice and you don't let him rough me up." I smiled and Jake walked our way. His eyes were full of sadness. What happens next surprised me. I watched Selena come out and Leah was hot on her tails. She gave Leah the finger and Leah grabbed her by her shoulder and punched her in the face. She picked her up and Selena stumbled towards me.

"Now apologize." Selena rolled her eyes.

"Why should I?" Leah drew her fist up. "Okay I am sorry." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Why are you apologizing to Seth for?" She shook her head.

"I was apologizing to her." She gestured at me.

"How was I supposed to know you didn't say who you were apologizing to?" I smiled. Leah was actually sticking up for me.

"I am sorry Abbie." I smiled and looked as if in thought. I walked closer to her and nodded at Leah.

"Apology not accepted," I drew my fist back and punched her as hard as I could. She stumbled back wards and held her nose. Blood started to squirt every where. In an instant Paul picked me up on his shoulders.

"You are so awesome Abbs, I am so proud of you." I smiled and laughed.

"Thanks big guy." I was sitting on Paul's shoulders and he was strutting me around like I was a prize fighter who just one the championship.

"Wait until I tell Rachael her little soon to be sister just knocked some girl out." I laughed and Jake walk over to us.

"Wow babe I didn't think you had it in you." I shrugged. I shouldn't talk to him. Every one knew about Jake at my school yet no one but the pack knew about me. I looked away from him and sadness filled his eyes. He took off his shirt and handed it to Paul.

"When she wants to talk to me give her that. Tell her if that's not enough to prove that she's my girl to every one then they're blind." Jake slowly stalked away. Paul sighed.

"You have no idea what it feels like to have your imprint mad at you." He handed me up Jake's shirt. "Look at him Abbs," I sighed and looked up. Jake was leaned up against his car looking like he had lost his best friend. I sighed again.

"Put me down Paul." He smiled.

"I knew you would do the right thing Monster." I laughed.

"Monster?" He shrugged.

"That's what I am going to start calling you Monster." I rolled my eyes and he put me down. I walked slowly over to Jacob and he didn't look up until there was a slight breeze. His heard jerked up and his eyes met mine. It was almost like meeting him all over again because the same look came over his eyes.

"Jake?" He just stared at me for a second. "Big guy told me how much pain you are in and I am sorry. I suck as an imprint. I can understand as to why you would be upset with me." He shook his head.

"I'm not upset with you. I am upset with me. I can see why you were hurt. I heard from a little birdie that you talk about me all the time. I am sorry Abbie." I rolled my eyes.

"I overreacted Jake don't blame this on yourself." I walked up and hugged him.

I drove home and I was a pretty big emotional person today. I snapped at every one yet Jake kept blaming himself. When I got home my house was completely empty. I hated this. At least Jake should have been there. I sighed. He probably wasn't coming. Maybe he realized he could find a better imprint then me. I sighed and walked upstairs and laid on my bed. I am a bad imprint I told myself. I felt my eyes water up. Poor Jake was stuck with some one like me for the rest of his life. I heard a noise at my window. I looked up to see Jake grinning away tapping at the window. I smiled and opened it. He came in.

"Since when did you start locking your window?" I smiled.

"Well I have a leech stalking me." He laughed.

"But you're locking out your protector as well." I nodded.

"You have a point I guess." Jake came and picked me up bridal style and laid me in the bed.

"My poor imprint. I have brought you into a miserable world of craziness." I shook my head.

"No it's no more your fault then it is mine." He chuckled and then lay down next to me.

"Actually it could be your fault. That leech wants a piece of my beautiful girlfriend. He must think that you are irresistible." I rolled my eyes.

"Or maybe he's trying to piss off a certain wolf." He nodded.

"That could be it too. All I know is that I have one thing he never will have and that's you." I smiled and snuggled into Jacob and drifted off into my happy place.

Jenna's p.o.v

I can't believe she left again. She keeps leaving me in a house filled with vampires. I sighed. I walked down stairs and Alice was holding her head. Jasper squeezed her hand. She looked terribly bothered. I was too I mean I hadn't seen Seth in a couple days.

"I hope its not true Jazz." He nodded.

"In case it is we have training to do." She shook her head. I sighed and came into view.

"What's going on guys?" They both turned to look at me.

"We are about to be under attack. I had a vision we were fighting a bunch of new born vampires." I jumped back a bit.

"What about the pack?" I didn't mean to sound so self centered but I really didn't want to lose Seth. I just started to warm up to him. I had a hard time believing this whole imprinting thing. I didn't know how Abbie was so okay with it off hand. Well Abbie has always been a little weird. I laughed to myself. Alice's voice brought me back from my thoughts.

"I don't know about the pack because they are blurry in my visions." Jasper sighed.

"I am going to start getting every one as ready as possible for the fight. Come on Alice." They both left. Why were these vampires attacking them? They seemed like such nice people especially Jasper. He was always really nice when I was around. I wonder what was happening with Abbie. She is so head strong yet so am I so I have no room to talk. I did envy her just a bit. She and Jake were together because she had stood up where I was more worried about dying and I am here without Seth. I sucked in a breath and walked outside. Bella was standing off to the side lines watching them fight. How could she stand there so calm? Emmett and Jasper were fighting. I looked away and continued my walk to Bella.

"Hey Bella um... I have a question." She looked up and smiled warmly at me.

"What is it Jen?" I sighed.

"Can Seth come over?" She laughed.

"Of course," I smiled and told her thanks then I went to call Seth.

I was still struggling with the fact that he was a wolf. I mean Abbie gave Jake's wolf side pet names. I knew I wasn't ready for that yet. I called Seth and he would be over shortly. Even if he just came over to watch a movie I would be happy because at least I got to spend time with him, I meant at least he got to spend time with his imprint.

Seth was there a half hour later. He was all smiles. Abbie hadn't lied about him being a sweet and positive guy. He came in and hugged me. I didn't want to be nervous around him but I still was a little bit. It was going to take me longer to get used to this. I sighed. We went upstairs to the room I was sleeping in and he picked out the movie. Never back down slowly started to play. I decided the least I could do was lay next to him. I didn't know any other people this had happened to other than my cousin so I really couldn't go by what I knew. He instantly smiled and I looked up at his face. I swallowed hard and sighed.

"Seth does it bother you that I'm not … I don't know used to you yet?" He smiled and shook his head.

"No because good things come to those who wait and I would wait forever if you asked me too." I nodded. Those were just words though. Would I ever get over my fear or would I be destined to be heart broken like my mom? I didn't know but I wanted to try. I wanted to like Seth. I wanted to love Seth but my guard was afraid to come down. I wondered what kissing a wolf was like. I shook that thought from my head. I couldn't think like that. I turned and finished watching the movie. I had to get over this sooner or later right?

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Well you have to tell me what you think or I am sending the whole pack to you!**


	22. The Clearing

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer ownes all of Twilight and the character, I just get to borrow then.**

**AN: I hoped you liked the last chapter, I better get reviews for this one!**

**Ok I hope this chapter clears up any confusion.**

**ENJOY!**

______________________________________________________________________________

Abbie's p.o.v

I woke up snuggled into Jake's arms. Mmm… the warmest place in the world was my wolf's arms. I smiled and ran my hands through his soft hair. He was so peaceful when he was sleeping. It's hard to imagine that he could do the things he does or the fact that he's known as a 'bad boy' in La Push. I rolled my eyes at that thought. He had been nothing but sweet to me. Then again I was his imprint so he was in love with me the first moment he saw me. I always wondered why we were put together. I mean we are opposites in some ways yet a lot alike in others. He's just perfect to me. I wonder what he thinks of me. I sighed out loud and I started to study his facial expressions. I smiled at him and he returned my smile only his eyes were closed. I lightly hit him and his smile got bigger. I knew he was faking it that jerk. His eyes opened and he leaned down and kissed my forehead. His lips left their usual invisible burn on my forehead. I always loved it when he did that. I scooted closer to him. This was the perfect way to feel better; just chilling with my baby. I did feel bad for being so upset at Jake yesterday. He didn't deserve it. I mean all the stuff with Selena. It wouldn't have gotten to me any other time but being that I am worried over this whole vampire thing I let some slut bother me.

The conversation Jake and I had last night replayed in my head. Why did this leech actually want me? What was so special about me that would make him go to these extremes? This 'blood sucker' was endangering all of my family. I wonder how Jake truly feels about all of this. I know he's trying hard to be good but at the same time I know he is less than a second away from breaking the treaty. The Cullen's can't be mad at him if he does can they? I mentally shook my head. I ran my hands down Jake's arms. I felt safe here in these arms. I knew they could protect me from any harm. He just stared down at me. One of those moments where you feel like you are having a silent conversation just through your eyes happens in between us. I smiled and tilted my head so I was looking straight into his eyes. When I did that though my hair fell into my face; it was very annoying trying to look up at your boyfriend through your hair. He pushed the hair that had fallen into my face behind my ear. He smiled warmly at me and I felt my heart melt. Only he could give me that feeling though. I still had yet to figure out how I had gotten lucky enough to have a guy like him in my life. How Bella gave him up is beyond me. I am glad she did don't get me wrong. If she hadn't I never would have experienced the thrill that is Jacob Black. I giggled out loud by accident. His eyes showed amusement. I didn't see what was so funny though.

"Hello little one," I smiled.

"Hello Jake what do you find so funny?" He shrugged and then chuckled.

"You make the cutest faces when you're thinking." I rolled my eyes

"Whatever I do not," I sat up and stretched, "wow it got dark outside." He laughed.

"What were you thinking about a minute ago?" I shrugged.

"Well the weather," I said with a laugh. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh yea that's totally what I wanted to know," he said sarcastically. I laughed.

"Well that was a minute ago." He rolled his eyes and I tried to contain my laughter.

"You giggled and I wanted to know why." I smiled.

"Um it was something about you that's all I remembered." I knew Bella was still a kind of sore subject. I mean he loved her as a friend but the fact that he got rejected still hurts him or at least that's my conclusion.

"Uh huh, damn you're right it did get dark." I rolled my eyes.

"I said that like three minutes ago." He chuckled. I got off of my bed and he pouted. I motioned for him to hold on. I walked over to my dresser and grabbed my cell phone off of it. I checked the time. It was eight-thirty already damn we really had slept the day away.

"Well Jake we have officially slept most of the day away so what do you want to do." He smiled.

"Let's have an Abbie and Jake day. It will just be us two relaxing and watching movies." I smiled.

"I like that idea. You can pick the first movie." He grinned and walked over to my movie case. I looked at my ceiling that he didn't pick the one movie I was afraid of in that entire collection. He popped in a dvd and came back to bed. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my neck. I got comfortable against him and he hit play before I got a chance to see what movie it was.

As soon as the opening credits came on I knew what it was. I groaned. Jake had picked one of the only movies that scared me. I hated Zelda. Pet Sematary has scared me since I was little. I was completely fine with the movie until Zelda came on and I freaked. When she came onto the screen I turned around and hid in Jake's chest and covered my ears.

"Baby this movie scares you?" I nodded.

"Only parts with Zelda in them." He smiled.

"I'm sorry Abbs," I nodded. I was more than ecstatic when that movie ended. I hated that movie. I shuddered. I walked up to my case of movies and grabbed one of my favorite movies. P.S. I love you started to play. Surprisingly Jake actually was willing to watch it. We were a good half hour into the movie when a howl echoed the woods. Jake and I looked at each other and exchanged glances.

"Pause the movie I'll be back shortly Abbs." I nodded and smiled. He went to jump out of my window but I grabbed his arm first. He turned towards me and I gave him a kiss.

"Try not to stay gone too long I may miss you." He smiled that smug smile of his.

"I'll be back before you have time to notice that your room is cold." I laughed and he jumped out of the window. Little did I know that may have been the last time we seen each other. I sighed and walked back over to the bed and cuddled up with the pillow he was laying on. I smiled and snuggled up to the pillow.

Jenna's p.o.v.

I was actually getting used to a guy actually being sincere to me. I guess Abbie was right about this whole "imprinting" thing. Seth is super sweet but I still am afraid in the back of my mind. I mean what if something goes wrong? No relationship is good all the time and all good things must come to an end at some point. I looked around the small reservation that Seth had brought me too. He held his hand out and I slowly took it. I don't know if I ready to do this. I sighed. He wanted me to meet his mom. I can't believe I had agreed to this. It was a little early to be meeting parents don't you think? I sighed. I was nervous. I mean I didn't know why. If we were destined to be together of course his family would like me right? What if they didn't like me? Were they all wolves? We got up to his house and I froze at the door step. I was terrified. He smiled and squeezed my hand gently. I could do this I guess. It couldn't be that hard or scary. Well it wouldn't be if the guy I am with wasn't a werewolf. If I had any idea about his family I would be okay. I had no idea what was going on though. He opened the door.

"Hey mom we're here." I sighed. His mother came around the corner and she was quite beautiful. She wiped her hands on her apron and extended her hand to mine.

"Hello Jenna I am Sue Clearwater; Seth's mom." I smiled and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Clearwater." She shook her head.

"Call me Sue dear." I nodded. She seemed nice enough and very unlikely to bite my head off. My nerves calmed down a bit. Another girl came in and my nerves stood on their ends again. She had a more hostile approach to her stance. She scowled. She didn't seem to like me very much. I didn't know what I did to her but it was plain obvious she didn't like me.

"So this is your imprint huh Seth?" Seth smiled. He seemed very happy. I don't know how he could be with this girl staring at us like that.

"This is Jenna." She nodded.

"I'm Leah; Seth's sister." I nodded at her. I was all of a sudden very nervous. I mean it got worse the longer she stayed. She leaned up against the door frame for a few good minutes then walked into the kitchen. Sue walked back into the living room and sat on the chair to Seth's left. She smiled and then ruffled Seth's hair.

"So Seth never told me how you two met." I smiled. Seth looked at me.

"Well my cousin lives down here. Abbie and I used to be very close until some personal issues. She was the only cousin I was close to. When her and her mother moved down here I guess she met Jacob." She smiled and nodded.

"So your cousin is Jake's imprint then?" I smiled and nodded. "Such a sweet girl."

"Well I guess her and Jake had a date the night I came and Jake said he had a friend that was going alone. I really didn't want to go but…" Seth squeezed my hand.

"The moment I seen her I knew I had imprinted." Sue smiled.

"That's so sweet. Are you hungry dear?" I shook my head. She offered me a cookie. I sighed. I'll take one to be nice. They were amazing. I ate my cookie pretty quickly. She looked in between us both.

"I am so glad Seth found you Jenna. A wolves life without its mate can be a lonely one." I nodded and then a howl rang threw the small area. Seth grabbed my hand and pulled me into some room.

"Listen Jen I think there's trouble if Sam's calling for us like that. Please do not leave the spot I put you in no matter what. I don't care if you hear screams, cries, nothing." I nodded. In all truthfulness I was scared. What was going on? Seth pulled my body close to his and kissed me. I lost all sense of mind in that kiss. My lips tingled when we pulled apart and they were hot just like Seth's skin. He pushed back his rug and opened up a small door.

"Get down there Jen. I will come for you when its safe or I will send another member of the pack." I nodded. He turned to look at me one last time and I felt my chest ache. I hadn't gotten down in the little secret hiding spot. I ran over to him and kissed him with every thing I had. He pulled back smiling and I got into position.

"I love you Jenna and if anything happens remember that." I felt my eyes start to water up and he shut the trap door and covered it back up.

Seth's p.o.v

I hated leaving Jen like that but I can't risk her being out her right now. I don't even know how serious this is. Technically no one did but the ones that were with Sam when he howled. All I know was no matter what the risk was I wasn't risking Jen. I didn't think that I would imprint until later in life. It didn't matter to me now all that matter was that she was safe, oh and of course to see what Sam needs us all together about. Sam howled and we all were supposed to be arriving. I knew I needed to phase so I could get there faster. I stopped and slowly discarded my shorts and boxers and strapped them to the leather strap around my ankle. I slowly started shaking and it didn't take long for it to reach that convulsing spot of the phase. Soon I was on all fours and running.

_'Where are you guys?'_ Sometimes the wolf connection worked to our advantages. Others it was a real pain in the a...

_'We are at the clearing in the forest. Hurry up and get here we have company.'_

I pushed myself as hard as I could. Was I the last to hear the call? Had Jake heard it? I sighed. I pushed myself harder to run as fast as I could. I made it to the clearing just in time. All of my brothers were there in wolf form. Jake was pretty easy to pick out he had an annoyed expression on his face. He must have been with Abbie.

_'Okay Sam every one is here what is going on?'_ We heard Sam's mental sigh.

_'Embry and Quil were on patrol when they picked up the smell of some leeches. It was very strong and there could be a mass number coming so you guys know the rules.'_ I looked from wolf to wolf and each nodded except for Jake. He looked like he was going to explode. We all took positions so we were standing in a line.

_'Sam these… leeches could be the ones that's stalking Abbie'_ Embry spoke up. Nice Embry are you trying to make him lose control. Jake looked towards the forest and then growled.

_'They're dead!' _Jacob growled

Third person Pov

The pack stood in the middle of the forest clearing just waiting on the arrival of the vampires. Each member was peaked with anticipation. You can feel the tension starting to build in the air. Seth was torn in between emotions but he knew where his loyalty lied; with his pack and of course his imprint Jenna. Quil was up and ready to go at any minute just waiting on those leeches to enter their territory. Embry was already releasing a low growl. The most eager one to fight how ever was Jacob. They had crossed the line messing with his imprint and now he was going to make them pay. Jacob's head snapped in Quil's direction and his growl became louder. The vampires were here. Their pale skin stood out against the dark night and their eyes glowed crimson. The one in the front of the group every one assumed was the leader. Jacob growled loudly and it bared its fangs. That was all the okay he needed. Jacob took off full speed and leapt for the lead vampire's neck. He swayed his body from side to side trying to tear the flesh. The vampire slung Jacob into a tree. Quil ran while the lead vampire was distracted and dove for the other side in which Jacob had yet to get. Embry took this as his opportunity to go after a different vampire. He dove and in an instant he was on the ground. Sam ran and tackled that vampire. An all out war had broken out. Werewolf vs. Vampire.

Abbie's .

I sat there snuggling with my pillow. Jake had said he would be right back and that was a half hour ago. I was really starting to worry. Hmm I have an idea as a way to pass time. I walked over to my top drawer and grabbed Jake's shirt he gave me yesterday and a pair of my happy bunny short shorts. I giggled and ran to the bathroom. I stripped out of my clothes and slid on my shorts and put on Jake's huge t-shirt. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I walked in and there was still no Jake. I pouted. I started to play with the radio out of boredom. 'Always' by Blink 182 was on. I grabbed my hair brush and started to sing into it.

"I've been here before a few times and I'm quite aware we're dying. And your hands they shake with goodbyes and I'll take you back if you'd have me. So here I am I'm trying. So here I am are you ready? Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you Always

Kiss you, taste you all night Always." I heard a tap at the window and I blushed. Of all times for you to come back Jake. I scowled myself for singing in front of the window.

"Jake why didn't you just come in?" The figure came into the light and I gasped and jumped backwards.

"Maybe because I'm not Jacob." I shook my head. Oh god where's Jake. I opened my mouth to scream but his pale and cold hand was over my mouth. "Sshh love you wouldn't want to ruin the fun would you?" I felt the tears building up in my eyes. This wasn't happening now. It can't happen now. He grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder and we jumped out of the window. I screamed and kicked and wailed on him with my fists but it was doing nothing. I was going to die. __________________________________________________________________________

**Oh major cliffy huh! Better send me reviews so I can get the writter to write faster, heck I don't even know what is going to happen next!**


	23. Death

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight character, I only get Alex Dominic Jenna and Abbie**

**AN:Ok so no reviews for that last chapter. I thought you all loved this story : _ (**

**So here we go next chapter, I won't post again if I don't get a review.**

________________________________________________________________________________

Alex's Pov

I watched Alice pacing the floor. She and Edward mirrored the same expression. Whatever Alice has seen was bad. I felt very left out in this situation. I have no idea what was going on and I hated that. I slammed my fists down with such force the end table broke. Every one's eyes darted towards me and I rolled my eyes. I was beyond pissed for being left out. Edward smiled crookedly at me. I hope he doesn't think I am one of those girls that are dazzled by his smile because that's the farthest thing from the truth. It wasn't even working to calm me down. Emmett walked over in my direction and I smiled at him. It wasn't his fault I was mad. He lifted me up with ease and sat me on his lap and pulled me closer to him. I snuggled into his embrace. He is the one person in this world that can calm me down. My soul mate that I am glad I found. Edward walked over towards us and his crooked grin disappeared.

"Alex we have a problem." I sighed.

"What is going on Edward? I want the truth." He nodded solemnly.

"It's the newborns we have to move quickly. They're attacking the pack; you realize this puts Abbie in danger." I swung my eyes violently to Emmett's face. His eyes reflected rage. I got off of his lap and he was hot on my tail. We had to go help the pack. I don't know if I should run or drive but I didn't have time to think. My little sister was in danger. I squatted down then jumped back up faster than the human eye could see and I ran as fast as I could. I heard the shuffling next to me and I seen a blur pass me. I sighed and tried to push my self to run faster. I watched another blur pass me. Great guys add to my sour mood by showing you are faster than me.

I arrived at the clearing in the forest and despair filled the air. I watched some of the wolves limp over and attempt to attack the newborns again. This was so sad to watch. Emmett was grinning next to me.

"Let's show them what were made of babe." I smiled but it drained when I seen a dark wolf laid on the ground. I ran over there as fast as my inhumane speed would allow. There lay Jake motionless. I leaned down and his coat was filled with blood. All I knew was how devastated Abbie would be if she seen Jake like this. I ran my hands over his fur and he snapped at my hand. I jerked back fast enough to avoid being bitten. He was out of breath. He looked at me with sad tired eyes and took off running at another vampire. I could see how badly he was hurt in his eyes. I had to do all I can to make sure he doesn't die. I looked around searching for Emmett and he was already devouring newborns. That's my baby. I silently laughed and shook my head. My eyes looked around and seen the carnage that was all around. Some of the wolves looked like they had been thru hell. Paul and Jared didn't look as bad. That was a surprise. The two most eager fighters barely looked damaged. I looked around again and Leah sprang at the new born coming in my direction. I jumped back and I looked at all of the wolves once again. Jacob, Seth, Sam all looked the worst. This was incredibly upsetting, especially because I knew what was on the line this time. It was a bad thing for us all. I mean if Sam was killed, the whole pack would be at a loss and you can only imagine that poor Emily's world would fall apart. If anything happened to Seth that would hurt all of us. I think Jenna would hurt the most. Embry would be missed as well. Quil has Claire so that's a double whammy. Kim would die if anything happened to Jared. Plus there was Rachael and Paul. If any of us got hurt it was different. These newborns didn't have a chance at getting thru us all. I sighed. That left me with the last two; Jake and Abbie. If I could cry I would right now. Either way that was a bad situation. If anything happened to Abbie… I couldn't think like that. She was my little sister. I'd die… well not literally but you get the point, if anything happened to her. Emmett would be devastated. He had grown attached to her as well. We would go nuts then of course there's the pack. I sighed. Jake would go ballistic. He may try to off himself. That was the last thing the pack needed. Plus all of her friends there would be devastated. Then of course if something happened to Jake you know the pack would go crazy. Jake is one of their main members and stronger ones at that too. The true alpha I sighed. Then of course when Abbie learned of Jake's demise… I paused. She would… I didn't want to think about what she would do to herself. I cringed. I couldn't bear that thought. I couldn't let anything happen to Jake if it means single handedly taking out these newborns.

Sam's Pov

I dove at another leech and started to rip at his skin. I felt my jaws loosen as I was thrown to the ground. I attempted to stand back up. My energy was draining fast. I didn't know how much longer I would be able to fight without being torn to shreds. This was a rare thing to happen to me. I never felt like this. I looked around and my pack was getting tired. I stared directly at Jacob. I knew he would never stop fighting because his imprint was in danger. I would never stop fighting because we are a family and families don't quit when another one needs them I know Jake needs me now. He needs us all. I couldn't let him face these leeches alone. I know he's going thru hell in his head. Even if I couldn't hear it I would know. I could only imagine Emily in this situation and it made me want to push harder. Jake is so worn out but hell we all are. I heard a ruffling in the woods and my head jerked into that direction. I growled but it quickly subsided. The Cullen's were here. Despite my hate for them I know they were here to help. So there wasn't much I could complain about Right now we needed all the help we could get. I looked down at my body and seen a few of my open wounds heal automatically and I took off for the next leech. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

Without the help of the Cullen's we had killed three on our own but there were five left and I don't know how much more my pack could take. I know they wouldn't stop fighting though. My pack was warriors and we won't quit. Not even if some of us didn't make it out of this fight alive. I know we can do this. I looked around and smirked despite being hurt. They were beginning to die slowly.

Jake's Pov

I ran at every leech in sight. I was being closed in but at this point I could care less. It was the last of my worries. I had left Abbie unprotected. How could I be so stupid? I should have thought it out better. If I had known this was going to happen I never would have left her alone. I had the most to lose out of every one here. Sam and Seth had their imprints tucked away safe and sound but I had promised mine that I would be back. She was all alone in that house of hers. I had to get back to her. She was what they wanted. I got a vision in my head. She was sitting alone and some leech came in and harmed her. I growled and attacked the next one with so much force that it fell to the ground. Nothing was going to hurt my Abbie if that meant I would be fighting until I took my last breath. I ripped at the leech's throat until I was sure there was nothing left to rip at. I looked up and I seen Edward crouching and then attack the leech that was closing in behind me. I growled. He attacked it with so much force. What was he fighting for? His love wasn't in danger. Though it is Bella we are talking about so she probably did something to lower her chance of living. I shook my head and attacked the last leech in my view sight.

With the help of the Cullen's the last of the newborns were taken out pretty quickly. I collapsed to the ground and tried to breathe. I was more than worn out but I knew I had to keep on moving. I couldn't give up now. I pulled myself up from the ground and took off to Abbie's house. I pushed myself harder and deeper with each push. I felt the pain through out my entire body but it was the last of my concerns. All I knew was that I had to get to my Abbie. I had to hold her and know she was okay. Until then I would be a raging maniac. I ran all the way to Abbie's house and stopped by a tree and phased back to human. I limped all the way to her window. I was in so much pain and I think I had a few broken bones. I shrugged that off and climbed through her window. I was praying her smiling face would greet me but when it didn't my heart sank. A stench so strong it almost knocked me out of the window hit me. The growl instantly came out of my throat. A leech had been in here. The smell had made it obvious. Stupid stinky leeches. The smell was strong but it wasn't as bad as when realization hit me. The leech had Abbie. I felt as if I had swallowed my heart then I couldn't control it any more. I felt my body start to shake. I had to find her and I am going to rip apart what ever comes in between me and her. I jumped out of the window and my clothes torn on instant. I felt myself shift in mid air. I landed on my paws and ran thru the woods as fast as I could go. I didn't feel an ounce of pain any more. All I felt was anger and worry. I couldn't go on without Abbie. Even if she wasn't my imprint she was so important to me. She could always make me smile. No matter what was going on she was always there. She even accepted that I still, in a way, loved Bella. Abbs was beyond heaven sent and I wasn't going to lose her. I tore thru tree limbs and ripped apart branches. I ran and ran hoping- no praying her scent would come up. Then it literally hit me. Her beautiful smell was clouded by the smell of leech. I growled and sped ahead when I hit something head on. I jumped on my paws quickly. I bared my teeth. Edward held up his hand in a hold on manner. I didn't care at this point. I had to find Abbie. He shook his head.

"Let me help Jacob. I know how much Abbie means to you." I growled and lunged for his hand. I had his right hand in my mouth and jerked it from side to side. He jerked his hand out of my teeth. "Are you insane? I am trying to help you!" I rolled my eyes and growled.

"I can help you Jacob. I can follow her mind." I stopped growling and sighed. He had a point. He grinned. "Yes I do now let's find Abbie." I smirked. Now he was speaking my language.

Abbie's Pov

His hand was still over my mouth and it had yet to move despite all my kicking and screaming. He was strong I give him that but all I have is pure hatred for him right now. How could he do this? I attempted to scream again. That didn't work. All he did was smile. What a sick sadistic bastard. He stopped suddenly and smelled the air. I rolled my eyes. He then smirked and placed me on the ground.

"There you go princess all nice and safe. I do love the outfit you chose for the occasion despite the smell of dog. It looks very nice on you." I looked down. I was still in Jake's shirt and my shorts. I sighed and started to glance around trying not to make it obvious. I had slim chance of out running a vampire that was for sure. I smiled mentally then it departed. Where was Jake? Why had he taken so long to come back to me? I physically started to shake. Whether it was the chill of the night air or the fear of something had happened to Jake I don't know for sure. He walked closer to me and grinned. I backed away from him and I started to run. I know I wasn't going to get any where but it was my only chance. I ran and turned my head back to see how close he was. I was surprised when I didn't see him. I almost stopped running when I realized this could be a trick. The wooded scene looked so familiar to me. I ran as fast as I could.

"JAAAAAAKKKKKKEEEEE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I prayed he heard me. Was he even able to hear from long distances? I pushed even harder. If he couldn't hear me then I had to get closer. I can't die now. I couldn't leave him alone. He needed me and I needed him.

"JAAAAAKKKKKKKKEEEEEE HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!!!!!" I felt my limbs growing tired. No I can't stop now. I was still deep into the forest. I couldn't get over the familiarity of the scenario. I didn't hear a single sound and that made me nervous. He must be on my tails. The calmness should have been my biggest hint that he was behind me but all my mind could think about was running and getting to Jake. He would protect me. I can't die! All of a sudden I was planted face down on the cold hard dirt. He jerked my body around to face him. Looking up into the creature's eyes I was terrified. I knew he could break my body in half with the simple movement of his pinky. He ran his hand down my face and I cringed. He just smirked back.

"JAAAAKKKEE!" This time the vampire laughed and rather loudly as well.

"Holler for your little dog all you want because he won't hear you right now." He laughed evilly. I tried to hit him again but it didn't faze him at all. I tried to wiggle out but to no use. I was going to die unless Jake showed up soon. It all came into place then. I had been here before. Only I had been dreaming. This was the real thing and I could really die here. He smiled and touched my face softly. He then leaned down and kissed me. I tried to rebel and struck his face but it did nothing to him. His lips were unlike Jake's. His were cold and hard where as Jake's were warm and moist. I started to cry. This was too much. I knew there was no way I was going to make it. I was going to die and all without Jake's touch fresh on my skin. The taste of his lips warmly on mine wouldn't be there either. Even his voice wouldn't be the last one I hear. Instead it will be the touch of a cold hearted monster. It will be the stinging kiss of a man whom I hold no feelings for and the voice of the man that will kill me. The tears ran freely now. I had lost every thing that had meant any thing to me. He shushed me and gazed down into my eyes.

"I see you decided to give up on the dog coming to rescue you." I growled and spit in his face. He smirked and wiped it off.

"Never will I give up on Jake. He will find me and you will be sorry. He will tear you limb from limb and then burn you." I was surprised at the confidence that had come out in my voice. On the inside I was dying. He just laughed again.

"Well love I find that highly impossible." I rolled my eyes.

"Love always finds a way and it will this time too." Once again the confidence radiated in my voice even though my insides didn't believe he would find me. This monster will never know that though. I growled.

"Not this time Abbie. Your 'love' as you put it will not be here on his white horse," he paused to chuckle, "well maybe I should rephrase that. The dog wont come running with his flea infested self to save you. How do I know this you ask?" He stood up and pulled me into a death grip that he called a hug. I tried to pull away but he was a lot stronger than me. "I made sure the dog was taken out of the picture. Along with all of your 'pets'." He put the word pets in finger quotations.

"What do you mean out of the picture?" He grinned exposing the razor sharp teeth.

"You see dear your little Jakey is gone for good. He is dead." I shook my head in disbelief and attempted to pull away from him again. That failed miserably. Jake…dead? No he couldn't be dead. I had just seen him an hour ago. No not Jake. The tears had become rivers. He had to be lying to me. Jake was one of the strongest people I know. There's no way he's dead. He is a fighter. What about the rest of the pack?

"You're lying! Jake is fine he has to be." My calm and confident tone was gone. He simply smiled again. His teeth were exposed more this time though. I shuddered mentally.

"Actually love I am far from lying my dearest Abbie. I was behind it that's how I know. I've been watching you from afar at first then up close and personal. I have been in your room too many times to count and I have watched you sleep. I even have some things of yours. They smell just like you of course they're nothing in comparison to the real thing. You see I knew you wouldn't think of me twice with that dog around." His tone towards dog was full of disgust. I stared at him wide eyed. He continued.

"I wanted to be near you; to hold you in my arms at night, to run my hands thru your hair. I wanted to be with you Abbie. But oh no you didn't care all you cared about was him." He hissed the last part then his smile returned. "Then it hit me. I could easily have you. Planning was a big problem, so was devising a plan without Alice or Edward knowing. I also stayed calm around Jasper. Of course Alex had no idea either. It was the perfect plan. You were more than worth it though love. None of you would see it coming. I started to form a pack of the most blood thirsty cold hearted newborns any one could create. Simply because they were created by me. I set up a diversion for Alice. I made sure never to include you in a single thought. That was hard Abbie dear for I could no longer be thinking of you. You occupied my thoughts previously a lot I must add. I led my beautiful creations to the clearing towards the dogs. It was too perfect. I hid a safe enough distance from your house so ole' Jakey boy wouldn't pick up on my scent. I watched him leave happily from your window; he ran off to the alpha's call. I was so excited yet nervous, you were to be mine in a short matter of time. I waited until I was sure he was there and then I seen you. You looked breath takingly beautiful despite the fact that you smelled like you had bathed in his scent. You sing marvelous by the way darling. I remember the smile that had come into place when you thought I was your dog. The look of realization hurt me but that's all over now because you are mine and you will be for all eternity." He grinned. My head felt like it was spinning. Everything around me started to blur. Jake was gone, he was dead. I fell to the ground. Despite the fall I felt nothing, I felt emptiness surrounding me. All I could think was he's gone, not my Jake, he would never leave me. The little voice in my head interrupted my thoughts, '_not willingly anyway. He died protecting you.' _I couldn't even cry. I felt dead myself. I couldn't continue without Jake, he was my everything and without him I had no purpose. I felt lower than I ever had before moved to Forks. My memories floored me. Never again would I hear his laugh or see him smile. Never again will he answer my calls and never again will he be around to say you are my everything Abbs. The memories got stronger. I saw him holding me and I felt his kiss. I watched him smile and I died a little more inside. This was the end. I couldn't go on with just memories. I needed Jake because without Jake there was no happy Abbie. He brought back the old me. The me before my parents split up.

"Just kill me. I don't want to be around any more." My voice sounded so plain and lifeless. He should be happy. He drained my happiness from me. I no longer wanted to be around. Life was worthless without Jake. A small tear fell down my cheek. I was nothing now. A lifeless corpse had more feelings than I did at this point. Jake had brought me out of my unhappy existence before and I know no one will ever replace Jacob Black in my heart or my eyes. I lay perfectly still as Dominic crawled on top of me. His teeth stung a bit at first but all I felt was darkness so it didn't matter.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ok after all that I might have to go into hiding just to make sure you all don't kill me. Hmm I know**

**"EMMETT!!!"**


	24. Am I to late?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or it's characters but then you already knew that.**

**AN: Can you belive it, it's finally here! A new chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Oh on a side note I submitted this story to Twilighted(dot)com and guess what, it was rejected. They said I have to many grammer errors. Eh oh well, they are to strict IMO but then again they have to be, you wouldn't want to read something with some serious grammer and spelling errors would you? No I didn't think so...ok I will shut up now!**

**ENJOY!**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Jake's Pov

I ran as fast as my paws would let me. I had to find her. I sniffed the air quickly. Abbie's scent was becoming more strongly doused with the smell of leech. I started to panic. First off was she okay? What was this leech doing to her? He better not hurt her. I will kill him, I will rip him limb from limb and listen as he begs for mercy. I started to see Abbie in my head. Her crying in pain. Him hurting her. Him…touching her. I snapped after that thought. . I ran faster than I ever have before. Edward was running next to me. Anger filled his features. I growled. I knew that feeling. Of course he was angry too. He had seen all the images in my head. He felt what I felt right now. I growled again. This leech had to be stopped. He had broken the treaty and for that I would break his neck. He deserved all that and more for taking my Abbie from me.

I got another good whiff of the air. I was getting closer to her scent. I smirked, I was so close to that leech it was scary. Edward stopped suddenly. I stopped and looked at him. I sighed and ran ahead of him. Edward took off next to me with so much speed it was blinding. Damn leech and his super speed. I felt the burn in my legs. I knew my muscles were sore. All feelings of pain left me when Abbie's smell was no longer in the air. I started to panic. What had that leech done to her? He better not have changed her. I will kill him. I am serious. At this point my end of the treaty meant nothing to me. That leech was as good as dead. Well he was dead now but you get the point. I wasn't prepared for what I was about to see. No matter how long I lived I would never be prepared for the sight in front of me. Not my Abbie no. I felt myself dying inside already. That feeling left quickly and was replaced by anger. When you read about people seeing red you roll your eyes and say that doesn't ever actually happen. But at this very moment all I saw was red. The anger rose up so high I didn't think I would put it to rest until I had his flesh in my mouth. Ripping him apart. That Leech on top of my beautiful Abbie. I growled and ran and tackled him off of her. I started to rip out his throat. Her body was limp. She could die on me right now and it was all because of this filthy blood sucker underneath me. Abbie made me trust these no good mongrels. Look where it got her. My Abbie could be dead right now. That made me rip twice at his throat twice as much. All I seen in my head was her lying there and her body limp. Pieces of its flesh were every where. I didn't care. I got a closer look at him and I snarled. This one was of them. Edward's little family. I blame him just as much as I blame this parasite underneath me. This leech's flesh was all over my fur. The tears started to spill from my eyes. This monster took my Abbie from me. Even if she did live she would never be the same. Stolen from her was her innocence in a way. Well actually her actual 'innocence' belonged to me. She wanted us to be one and I'm glad we were. She completed me and now a stupid leech had stolen my life from me. My future wife, the future little Jake and Abbie's were stolen.

Edward put his hand on my back and I stopped tearing at the leech's body. Edward's eyes went to Abbie and I felt my emptiness returns. I was immediately off of the leech. I ran to the woods. I felt half dead. My other half was either dead or a leech either one I couldn't live with. She was either my greatest enemy or my greatest love lost. Without Abbie I will die. I switched back human. My shorts were shredded but they still covered what they needed to. My mind raced back to what was going to happen. My life was in shambles. The love of my life was either dead or a leech. I should just kill myself now. I couldn't live without her and either way she was dead to me. I sighed and ran back to Abbie. I stopped before getting to her. Her body was just there. It was like her soul had left. She always had a smile on her face when she seen me but she wasn't smiling at me now. Now she just had the death look on her face. I picked her up and held her. The tears were coming out in rivers now. I can't lose her. She's gone. My baby, the love of my life, my imprint what in the world was I going to do without her. I knew what I was going to do. I was going to off myself. I was just working on the details. Would I drown in the ocean? The first time I met Abbie was at the bonfire. Or I could strangle myself with my bed sheets because Abbie had lain there so many times. Maybe I could kill myself when in wolf form because I know how much Abbie loved him. I got it. I'll let the leech kill me. Edward has wanted to for quite sometime. I will bow down and give him my neck or whatever it was he needed to kill me. Edward walked over shaking his head. I saw a flame blazing behind him. Typical pretty boy always has to have some drama. I rolled my eyes. My concentration went back to my Abbie. Edward crouched next to me. I looked up at him.

"Edward is she a…" I paused. I couldn't bring myself to say the word. My Abbie's fate was as good as gone which meant mine was too. Her beautiful eyes would never see light again. Her pout would never crush my heart again. Her giggle would never drive me wild. Or her beautiful words would never leave her perfect lips again. There's another one. Those perfect lips of hers would never kiss me back warmly or flavorful as they always were. I was dying with her. This wolf can not live without his mate so I am going with her.

"Not yet she's not." He brought her pale wrist to his ear. He sat there for a moment or so then looked at me with hollow eyes. That didn't surprise me. Leeches didn't have feelings. "She's still alive but barely. If you want her to survive one of us is going to have to save her but the choice is yours Jacob." I had a chance to save her if I could get over my hate for them.

"Would she be like you?" I said that without any hate. I was surprised I came out so calm. I wanted to rip another throat out or go jump off of a bridge.

"No. Jake we could save her make it to where she doesn't turn, though she would have a scar like Bella." The way he calls her my Bella used to aggravate me to no end but now that I had some one that I loved as much as he loved 'his' Bella I understood. My Abbie was all I ever wanted and needed. This was it. I had a chance. I sighed.

"Fix her Edward." I hoped he could do it. I could deal with a little scar but her being a leech or dead I could never deal with without death to myself. This was my only chance. This was her only chance. She had to make it. He had to fix her. She couldn't die on me. I would kill myself without her and I was already thinking of ways to do it. He sighed.

"Do you trust me enough to do this? If not it wouldn't take me long to get Carlisle." I would have jumped at him had this not been so important. Did he not see that I am desperate? I couldn't wait around for Carlisle. She could die on me now.

"You have to do it Edward. I'm not stupid I know she doesn't have long." My voice cracked and he nodded.

"If you trust me enough to do this. You know there is a chance I can drain her completely." I growled. He better not think like that for I will kill him on the spot or maybe I would ask him to do the same for me. All I could do was nod. I handed her over to him and hoped he could help her. All I could think about was that I could not lose her. Not my Abbie. She was my reason for breathing and the only reason I got over Bella. I saw him tense up and I knew I had him on that one.

"Edward she helped me get over Bella. You know this. If she's gone I don't know what would happen. Actually that's a lie. If she dies I will die and you know how badly it will hurt Bella to lose me. She may no not have loved me romantically but you know I am her best friend." He nodded and sighed. He knew I was right. His Bella would deteriorate if my Abbie died. They were connected in more ways then I ever realized before this moment. Abbie's mother was with Charlie. So either way it goes if any thing happens to Abbie Bella suffers. Edward knew this. I think this was why he was helping me. He hated Bella's sadness and he knew I could cause it easily. He looked at me one last time then shook his head. He leaned down and picked up her frail pale wrist. I was shaking. All this emotion I could phase. I thought twice about it though because I could hurt Abbie's chances of surviving severely. That nipped that feeling in the butt. Edward put her wrist to his ear then climbed over her. The leech had gotten her on her neck. Typical wannabe Dracula biting the neck vein. Though this one messed up hurting my Abbie He will never see the light of day. Edward looked at me one last time then he bit down on her neck. I flinched. I know I shouldn't have because I knew he was the only one right now I had to count on. I couldn't watch this though. I had to trust Edward. Even though we may have had problems in the past but right now my life and Abbie's depended on him. I really shouldn't watch. I refused to but I did any way. He looked like he was sucking the life out of her. Then again every leech looked like they were sucking the life out of an innocent frail girl. But right now I was desperate. My life was on the line. I felt more tears spill. I looked up at him and he was still attached to her neck. I had to get away. I couldn't watch him doing this. I would be tempted to kill him. I never thought I would ever say this but I needed Edward Cullen. I got up and walked over to a near by tree and leaned against it. I can't believe my Abbie's chances were left up to a leech and there was nothing I could do about it.

Abbie's Pov

I feel like I'm floating; swimming in a dark pool. It was all darkness around me. I felt panic take over me. I felt closed it. Where was I and what was happening to me? I was starting to hyperventilate. Then the pain started. I screeched and howled but it was no use. No one was here to hear me. I felt like my veins were on fire. It was like Jack Daniel's one hundred times intensified. I howled again. Then I heard it. It sounded like an angel to me. The pain caused me to howl out again but it wasn't nearly as bad because the angel kept talking putting me to ease within moments I was struggling making out what he was saying. All I heard was his voice. If I were to spend forever in darkness and withering in pain I knew that hearing that voice again would make it more than worth it. The pain wasn't nearly as bad right now. I sat down in the water and looked around. I saw nothing but darkness. Not even a little bit of light. Where was this voice coming from and how could I hear it? This was all scaring me. I would soon be with Jake though I hope. He always held me when upset. I felt pain ripple through me again. I lay down in the water and felt my body shake. Then I heard the voice again. A bigger pain ran through me when I realized the angel was crying. Why are you so upset dear angel? Nothing as perfect sounding as you should shed a single tear. What is the reason you are crying? Whatever it is it should be hung by its toes from the Eiffel tower. What a cruel thing to do. Who would want to make an angel cry like that? I defiantly wouldn't. I laid there. Another shot of pain shot through me and I cried out. I could scream as loud as I wasn't it wasn't like any one could hear me. I was all alone minus my angel's voice. His words came out more plainly. I heard every word this time.

"Edward she helped me get over Bella. You know this. If she's gone I don't know what would happen." That's when I realized. I knew that angel voice. It belonged to my Jake. I looked around again. Why was Jake crying? Where was Jake? How come he wasn't with me? Why was I all alone if we were both dead? What was so tragic that would make my big strong wolf cry? Realization then dawned on me. He was crying because of me. He wasn't dead. Dominic lied to me. No I had to wake up now. I couldn't leave Jake without me. No wake up Abbie. I felt myself floating again. Was I dying? Was there any chance I can survive? I had to survive. Jake couldn't live without me. Dammit Abbie wake up!

Edward's Pov

I don't think I have enough strength to do this. Jacob trusted me with something I don't think I can do. But if I did that to Abbie would I be able to live with myself? Could I deal with my family and Jacob after wards? I sighed. Seeing Jacob's face reminded me of my own. If I was in his shoes I would want him to help me. No matter how much I despised him. I shook my head and sighed and crawled over her body. She was barely alive. I could see that without listening to her pulse. I had to act quickly. I really don't have time to run to Carlisle. I leaned down and extended my fangs into her delicate flesh. I had to do this no matter how good her blood tasted. Her blood tasted bitter. I knew it was the poison that Dominic had placed in her. He must have wanted her for his mate. I mentally growled. How could he do this to poor Abbie? She would never harm a soul. Though she liked to toy with Emmett. That was entertaining to us all though. It didn't take long for most of the poison to be drained out. I wasn't prepared for how sweet her blood tasted in my mouth. I didn't expect it to taste this good. I mean sure I have feasted on humans before but her blood had such a sweet taste to it, though not nearly as sweet as my Bella's. I started to see images she had seen. I felt like I was invading her personal feelings. Just then a memory out of her mind came into mine. Her thoughts merged into mine. I felt what she was feeling at that moment. It was strange for me to feel her innermost thoughts and feelings so of course the images that replayed in mine bothered me for the most part. I saw Bella and myself come out walking hand in hand. Bella was radiant and her cheeks had their usual flush to them. Abbie walked out in a happy yet bored manner. It's been forever since she rode in my Volvo. It was still very bothersome to me to see what she was seeing. I felt like I was her. I laughed to myself as she looked at her phone. She was obviously upset about the date. It was Sunday meaning she wouldn't see Jacob until after school at least. She was thrilled about school being out however. Then I saw some very disturbing images. Jacob shirtless and in some raggedy jean cut offs. His body was all sweaty. I almost regurgitated in my mouth at the next image of Jake not fully clothed. She squealed at that thought. I saw her laughing much to my dismay. She loved to torment me. Though she was sorry.

"Sorry Edward I forgot." I heard Bella's beautiful laugh and myself groan. I watched her focus turn back on me. She studied me. I put my hands back on the wheel and stared back at the road. This caused her to smile. I mentally growled at her thought to do it again. I knew her thoughts immediately though and I glared at her through the review mirror. She held her hands up in truce. On the inside she was laughing at me.  
"But you have to admit Jake is soooo sexy." I rolled my eyes. She was dead wrong on that. Jacob didn't appeal to me in the least bit. Bella on the other hand was perfect for me.  
"Maybe in your opinion not in mine." I chuckled as she growled.  
"I love my Jacob more than you love your Bella." She was so sure of that. Bella laughed and agreed with her. I have the hardest time siding against Bella in anything.  
"I never thought I would argue against Edward's love for me but I think she has a point they are imprints." Abbie smiled cockily. She was thinking about Jake's smile and how much she missed him. I let her thoughts take over mine and just listened to her. She always made me chuckle. I had seen him a couple hours ago. This whole imprint thing sucked. I missed him every hour I wasn't with him and he was always on my mind. I would call him when I got in. I hoped he was home.

That's when I realized I couldn't do this to her. Besides what would I do for entertainment without her around? I pulled back from her body. I couldn't take her life away especially not now when I had experienced her feelings and thoughts more now than before. I was satisfied with myself. I had done it. I had withstood blood lust and all while drinking human blood. I stood up and picked up Abbie. She was still frail in my arms but then who wasn't? I watched her for a moment then I got on my cell phone and called Carlisle. She would be okay. I hadn't taken too much I don't think but only Carlisle can judge that. I walked over and tapped Jacob's shoulder. He looked surprised to see me. I had done it. Now we only had to wait to make sure all was right and for Abbie's sake I hoped so.

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Ok so reviews make me and the writter happy so plz review.**

**Oh did you remember to pic up your copy of Twilight, I know I did!**


	25. I'm dead right?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Twilight

**A/N: **Ok so the author is back from Hiatus for now, she sent me this, let her know in reviews what you thinK!!!! Be kind she is under a serious amount of stress.

* * *

My head was spinning so fast I thought I would suffer from whiplash. What was happening to me? I no longer saw a dark room though I really couldn't see anything as of the moment. It was all such a blur.

My angel's voice had long disappeared which led me to question. Where had Jake gone? Had he saw me and gotten so disgusted he left me here? My stomach knotted up at that thought. He would never leave me…or so I thought.

But what if I became what he hated most? Would he still love me then? I couldn't be mad at him if he didn't. Then again I could hate him if he didn't still love me, well that's a lie but the point remains. Especially since I openly accepted him like I did. I could have rejected him, turned away from him like he was some sort of beast. I hadn't done that but then again the circumstances are really different this time I guess. I mean I had to deal with the fact that my boyfriend was part wolf not that my imprint may be a leech.

What am I saying? I may not even wake up from what Dominic done to me. I was filling myself with false hope. I can't believe I was so stupid to believe Jake was dead. I should have known he would never leave me like that, but what Dominic had said made so much sense that it had to be true.

Now look what I've gotten myself into. I may never see Jacob Black again. I may have damned the rest of his existence and the pack will be lost without Jake. I shouldn't have listened. I am disgusted with myself so Jake really must be upset with me right now.

I just hurt both sides of the treaty. Without Jake the pack isn't nearly as strong. I love the guys to death don't get me wrong but Jake is one of the strongest pieces in the pack and without him they barely have a chance. That may be exaggerating but I do know he is important to their survival.

Then of course there are the vampires. Emmett may aggravate me to no end but I couldn't imagine my life without him annoying me and what about Alex? How would she handle losing me? She was one of the best people I have ever met and I still don't know her whole story. Then there is Alice…she is a bit…what's the word I'm looking for…exuberant but she is the best person to go to when you need a girl talk. Jasper and I get along well. Now Edward is a different story on its own. I used to have the biggest crush on him now one of my life's purposes is to annoy the hell out of him.

I would have smiled at that thought had the tears not started to roll down my face. I swear if by some miracle I make it through this I will never put my life in danger ever again and everyone will know how much they mean to me. I will never ever be left alone. I could have been in my bed still waiting on Jake to get back. Life would have still been perfect. Instead I got kidnapped by a vampire and am possibly dead right now. This is pure irony if you ask me. What the hell am I griping about! I could possibly be dead…or possibly worse a vampire yet I am complaining about stupid things. Come on Abbie calm down and breathe. Focus on the things around you. I kept my eyes closed and tried to center my mind. Everything around me went silent and I felt like I had fallen asleep.

My body jerked interrupting my peace so I opened my eyes and my dark world was gone, bright white lights took its place. I squinted because the light burned my eyes. Why was it so bright? Wait why was I in the light period? What happened to the dark room and all the water? That's when I realized…I'm dead.

Dominic had done his worst and now it was official that I will never see Jake ever again. I will never feel his wet nose pressed against my palm whenever he was trying to get my attention ever again. I will never feel the warmth of his kiss or the passion in those dark orbs he calls eyes again. Not only will I never be with Jake again, I will never see any one of my friends again. I have lost my other extended family. No more joking with Emmett, no more annoying Edward with my thoughts, no more late night talks with Alice. My tears spilled over on an instant when I realized Alex will never save me from Alice's wicked ways on my wedding day. No little Jake and Abbie's will ever see the break of day. I put my head in my hands and started to cry. I should have known I wouldn't make it through. I'm not as strong as Bella and I don't have the strength of a vampire… or a wolf for that matter. I pulled my knees up to my chest and started to rock back and forth.

This was the end for me. Where are the angels? I sniffled and I realized I probably didn't deserve to be with the angels. I am in love with a wolf. Is that a sin? If it's not then the fact that my best friends are vampires certainly is. The tears were falling like a waterfall. Vampires don't die so the memories I have are the last I ever will have of my cold friends.

What about the pack? Do they die like humans? Or do they live until the "cold ones" disappear. Oh god I would have to live my after life without Jake too. This was my punishment for believing Dominic. I deserved to be alone. As much as my chest ached I couldn't deny it. I had told him to kill me because without Jake I had no reason to go on. I had dug my own grave now I had to lie in it. I shouldn't feel sorry for myself because I had done it.

My tears stopped falling and all I felt was numb. I didn't want to move, I didn't want to see another thing…living or dead. I placed my chin on my knee when a loud crash came from the right side of the bright place. Part of me didn't care if it was a demon came to eat me right now. I shook my head at myself. What demons are possibly real too, I mean if vampires and werewolves were real what other creatures are? I rolled my eyes. Its official Abbie you have lost it. You are now arguing with yourself and losing. I still hadn't forgotten about the noise but I waited patiently to make sure that whatever it was it didn't want to eat me. I slowly lifted my head up and turned it to my right side. I blinked my eyes quickly then rubbed them fiercely. Now I know this must be some kind of a joke. If it wasn't then what was he doing here?


	26. Aftermath

It was at that moment everything around me began to change. My sorrow was fading as was the darkness around me. I sat up only to be blinded! My eyes stung and I immediately got the sense that I was blind. Had I some how lost my sight? Or was this the dreaded white light I heard so much about? Hysteria bubbled up inside of me. I go from complete darkness to a blinding light. I started to cry. Great I had thought I survived and in truth I had died. I threw my hands down at my sides. This was just my luck. I'm seriously beginning to think I have worse luck than Bella. I attempted to hit my thighs out of anger when my right arm caught on something. I jerked and tried to pull it up but that only led to an antagonizing pain in my right wrist. I reached up with my left hand and rubbed my eyes. It took my eyes a minute to get used to the light but then I started to notice shapes. Shapes that looked familiar. I looked down at where my right hand was stuck and I saw a bed rail. I was in a hospital bed but I was definatly not in a hospital.

I didn't know what possessed me to want to look down at my clothes of all things but I did and Jake's dark green shirt stared back up at me. I reached down and grabbed the end of the shirt, looking at it with pure amazement. This was the shirt I was wearing when Dominic had taken me. Did that mean my shorts were still on too? I lifted up the shirt and I'll be damned there was my black happy bunny shorts. Relief swam through every part of my body. I was alive! Thank the higher ups I was alive. I don't think I have ever been happier in my life. I could cry I was so happy. Wait I could be happier...if I found Jake. I was still confused as to where I was but at least I was alive to tell the tale about breathing.

I sighed and took another look around the room now that my eyes were more focused. The room still looked unfamiliar but I wanted to look around. I knew I shouldn't wander out into a place I was unfamiliar, especially in nothing but my boyfriend's t-shirt but if I was going to find Jake I needed to be thinking clearly especially now that I knew I was alive. I slowly untangled my I.V. from the bed rail and sat up on the side of the bed. Its funny how something as silly as a bed rail let me know I was alive. Now I just had to remember what had happened and hopefully where I was. Ok I guess I should start from the beginning I remember Dominic taking me and attacking me both mentally and physically. I don't think I could forget the burning of the venom. I remember hearing the angel...I mean Jake pleading with Edward to save me. But after that it was a blank. I sat in stunned silence for a moment when I remember feeling wind in my hair and the brief spot of light and also seeing Jake's face for a mere second. I also remembered wondering why he was here if I was dead. That's it! Jake had carried me from the woods but that still didn't explain where I was or how I got here. Well technically I knew how I got here but the where and why were still a mystery.

I got out of bed and walked over to where my I.V. was connected and wheeled it to the door. Jake had to be here somewhere if he had brought me here right? So looking for him I will go. I hope I don't stink. I mentally smacked myself in the forehead. Of all things to worry about the last thing I should worry about was stinking. I ventured out of the room and into a hall. Why am I getting the feeling that I had been here before? I shook my head and stopped at the top of a staircase. I knew this place but how? I tried to pull the I.V. down the stairs with me but that wasn't going to work without me falling down the stairs and one trip to the scary white room was enough for me. I was going to yell but I realized I could have been kidnapped or something and these people may want to kill me. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity when I looked up and seen the graduation hats. I was at the Cullen's'. Of course I was! It's not like he could take me to the hospital for a VAMPIRE bite now could he? Yeah now I feel stupid.

I paused and sat down on the stairs and debated on yelling downstairs for someone. It's not like the Cullen's' sleep but they weren't really the people I wanted to see, well more like the person I wanted to see but then again I could always holler for one of them and they would bring me Jake. Decisions, decisions. I didn't have long to debate over it because Alex started walking up the stairs with her head down. It didn't take a genius to realize she was upset. In all her gloominess she damned near tripped over me. Of course she caught herself before she did but the point remains. Her eyes immediately lit up and she picked me up and spun me around.

"Abbie you're awake! How do you feel? Of course you feel like you were hit by a bus...I'm rambling shit." She lifted me up (IV and all) and ran downstairs. I felt the similar feeling I had when Jake had run me through the forest though I barely remember it.

"Look who's joined the living guys." Every set of golden eyes-except for Bella's chocolate brown ones- stared up at me and their faces broke out into smiles. Soon I was attacked with freezing hugs though I patiently waited to be snatched up into a pair of warm arms but it never happened. I sighed and watched Carlisle approach me. He came over and gave me a check over, making sure I was in fact okay then he removed the I.V. I smiled a small smile and my eyes went straight to Edward's face. He opened up his arms and I slowly walked to him. He leaned his head down by my ear and in a fast whisper he said, "first door to the right down the hall." I stood still for a moment and politely hugged them all before I reached Carlisle and thanked him for what he did for me. He smiled.

"I really only set you up in the bed Abbie, Edward did the hard part so you have him to thank." I nodded and turned back around and hugged Edward again. I pulled him down to my level this time.

"Thanks for bringing me back to Jake, Edward. You have no idea what you have done for him and me, I owe you my life literally." I kissed his cheek and he kissed the top of my head.

"I didn't do it as much for you; I did it for him though I would sure miss having you around. I remember when I thought I had lost Bella and I was doing all I could to save her and if I couldn't save her I was going to the Voltouri. I heard his plans on how to off himself if you weren't around. He stayed awake for two days straight waiting on you to wake up Abbie he finally passed out this morning so he did wait for you to wake up. Now go find him Abbie and let him know that your awake. " I nodded as a tear trickled down my face. I hugged him one last time and ventured off to find the room My Jake was sleeping in.

It didn't take long once I heard the snoring. I giggled to myself and opened the door. I heard him mumble in his sleep.

"Any changes Edward?" Though it was clear to me it might have sounded like a bear growling to someone who didn't know him. I held in my laugh and tried to impersonate Edward.

"No changes yet." I slowly crawled next to him in bed. At first he stiffened up but it took him only a minute to recognize my smell I guess. His eyes jerked open and he studied every inch of my face I believe then lightly skimmed his finger down my cheek still not uttering a word.

"Jake, I'm here, you're not dreaming baby, I'm here." He pulled me to him so tight I thought I would lose oxygen.

"Abbs I.." I placed my hand over his mouth "shh" then placed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm here Jake don't apologize." I watched his eyes water and I felt my own pain intensify. I had caused him so much hurt and it wasn't any one's fault but Dominic's. I hope Jake had killed the bastard. Jake softly pushed my hair out of my face.

"I came so close to losing you Abbie. I don't think that image will ever leave my mind. You were lying there so limp I thought you were dead, I lost it Abb. You are my life, you came too close to death and our life together really hasn't started yet. I've had to live three days without you and that was hard enough on me. I don't think I can last a day without you ever again. The whole time you were out I just...ah" He paused and pulled me closer to him. "I just couldn't help thinking if I had been Alpha you would never have been left alone. I never would have had to think I was gonna lose you. If I had just accepted my birthright from the start it would have never happened." He sighed and my own tears skidded down my face.

"Jake do not blame yourself. Dominic had it all set up so you would leave. Alpha or not he put the pack in danger on purpose to get to me. He thought he was going to kill them all and there was no chance that you would be coming back. So don't blame yourself Jake there was nothing you could do. He wanted you gone because in his sick mind he thought with you out of the picture I'd want him. After he told me you were dead I knew I couldn't live, couldn't breathe without you so I told him to kill me too. I'm sorry I caused you so much hurt Jake you did nothing to deserve it." I put my head in my hands and started to cry. He cuddled me to him and started to rock me.

"It's gonna be okay Abbs, but there was a reason to my rant. I seriously want a life with you further down the road and I know I'm not doing this right but will you.." he was cut off by my cousin running into the room.

"Abbie you're okay. I was so scared and worried and I didn't know what to do if I lost you. Especially now that we are getting close again. By the way your mom is worried sick that she hasn't heard from you. You really should call her and I'm rambling but I just missed you so much I thought you were dead and.." she trailed off because tears started to roll down her face. I unraveled myself from Jake and pulled her into a hug. I didn't realize how much everyone cared about me until now. They all thought I was dead and it had nearly killed them all in one way or another. I guess I meant more to people than I thought. My mind trailed back to Jake's question but I realized I had to comfort my cousin first.

"Jenna look at me I'm okay now. I'm going to try to keep myself out of harms way but you know in our family trouble finds us," I attempted to make a joke but it only left her and Jake glaring at me.

"I was kidding guys and I'll call mom right now can I borrow your cell phone?" She nodded briskly and handed it over without a second thought but the moment I opened her phone up Seth's half naked body showed up on the screen and I wished I had borrowed Jake's phone instead.

The phone seemed to ring forever and I realized mom must be at work. I sighed and left a voicemail just to be sure she knew I was okay.

"Mom its Abbie I just want you to know that I am okay and I will see you tonight 'Kay love you don't ever forget that." I hung up after that and looked back at Jake. He smiled at me so warmly and I realized everything would be okay as long as he was in my life. No matter where I was life would be fine as long as he was there. I could see us twenty-thirty years down the road with kids. He was who I wanted to spend all of forever with. I ran my hand over his face and then grabbed his hand and kissed it. The warmth spread through me like a fire.

"Guys will someone take me home? It would be nice to see my own room for a change." I laughed and got off of the bed with Jake standing up behind me, obviously following my request. It would be nice to see my own room for a change…I hope.

* * *

Well there is finally an update, the chapter isn't Beta'd, I did my best to fix what I could. Thanks everyone who reviewed and such and sorry for the long wait on this chapter.


End file.
